Twilight Saga: The Forgotten
by Your Alternant Personality
Summary: What do you do when your life is starting to look up, but then a past enemy comes back to haunt you and kill the ones you love? Pray to the Heavens for forgiveness or fall into the dark side? What if you meet your mate? What then? Xiana never thought the time would come when she would meet them. The people who she would grow to love. But what she was expecting, came sooner than she
1. The Move to Forks

The Move to Forks

The Move to Forks

….

Being the new kid in a small town is indifferent. New people, new faces, new environment, new everything. To anyone else, they would say it's "terrifying" or "scary" or that it "brings up their anxiety." All of which is true for most people, but, as cliché as this sounds, I am not like most people. I originally wasn't a person to begin with. I have been traveling this earth for so long that I don't even remember how long at this point. I have seen enough in my life to know that moving from place to place over the years, isn't that bad. Don't get me wrong, it has its cons and it sucks having to meet new people constantly, but if you take in how things are different and how fluent things can be it isn't so bad. But that's just me.

I look over to my foster mom, Harmony, and ask "why are we moving here again?" This might have been the 100th time I've asked this question and for the 100th time, she'd answer, "This was a better move for us, honey. It's different from Texas and we need a change in our lives." Slight irritation and hesitant in her voice, but she played up the part of being optimistic for this. I knew she hated just as much as I did that, we moved across state lines from our place called home, but it was "for the better." Which is code for "I caught my husband with another woman and to make this marriage work, we must avoid going to see a professional and just move across the U.S. because that will save our marriage and he won't cheat again." I can't say that I believe that'll work, but we'll see.

We pass a sign that says "Welcome to Forks, Washington. Population 3,862." Small town equals even smaller school and closed-minded people. The one thing I avoid on earth since religion was created by man was closed-minded people and ignorance. Granted, I know it is everywhere, but that was before technology and facts where discovered. Today, you would think there would be more open-minded people, but no, it's all the same, just shown differently.

We eventually pull up to this two-story house and it honestly wasn't bad looking. It was an 'L' shaped dark gray house with big open windows throughout the front of the house. White wooden post in the front to hold up the roof, and open land around it. It had a two-door garage attached to it, stairs to get to the front of the house, and a cherry blossom tree in the front yard. As I got out of the car, I looked around and noticed that all the houses here were slightly spread apart from one another. So far, Forks isn't so bad. Until it started raining.

We grabbed our carry-on bags and rushed inside. Damion, my foster dad, had already unlocked the door and went inside. When I stepped in, it was much bigger than what I expected it to be. When I stepped in, I was hit with this rustic stale smell. Like no one has lived here in years and we have blessed it with our presence. When you walk in, on the right you enter the kitchen area, it looked like someone had already placed some of the appliances in here. There was already a refrigerator, a knife set, window drapes, toaster, and there were some basic food items in the fridge.

I walk out and walk towards the living room. By the looks of it, Damion must have come up here beforehand when he was "away for work" and placed it here, or they ordered it and had someone renovate it until we came up here. Regardless, there was a couch, love seat, and a reclining chair diagonally from the fireplace and the TV stand. To the back of the wall, I noticed a sliding glass door that took you to a large balcony.

I move towards the staircases and notice another hallway. I could hear Harmony and Damion in that room, so I assumed it is the master bedroom. I go upstairs and on the left, I see a bedroom that faces the front of the house, the bathroom in the middle, and on the right, a bedroom that faces the back of the house. I check out the rooms and choose the bedroom that faces the back of the house. I place my stuff on the floor and head back down to check out the rest of the house. I go right, towards the front of the house, to see a small bathroom in the hallway that leads up to the foyer. It already had a dining room set with a long table with six chairs neatly placed. All that was needed was plates and silverware. Off towards the back of the wall, there was a sliding glass door that leads to a balcony. I step outside to find out that it is a wrap-around balcony that took you to the living room area.

I looked at the scenery and I felt calm. We had the woods in our backyard basically and it was nice, even if it is raining outside. I hear Harmony and Damion coming from their room into the living room. I join them and as I enter Damion ask,

"How do you like it?"

"It's not as bad as I thought it would be. I like the back yard the most." I say with a nonchalant tone.

"See 'Mony, she likes it. It isn't that bad." He says with a pleading look in hopes she caves. She doesn't.

"We all have different taste and opinions, always have, and always will."

They weren't always like this. It was only recently, around six months ago, did Harmony started being hard and cynical towards Damion. After the affair, he begged, pleaded, and promised to be taken back and that he wouldn't do it again and he'd make it up to her. Of course, she took him back, she loved the man to death. They were high school sweethearts who married after high school. They've been together for almost 10 years. They held off children until they felt comfortable enough to commit to a career choice and to feel stable enough for it. But in the meantime, they have me. I am known as their practice child, and I am happy to help them with all of this.

How did I come into their life? I was a homeless "16" year old girl, living on the streets in Dallas, Texas and Harmony by happened to see me on the side of the road driving in traffic heading out of downtown. I was underneath the bridge in a tint when I stepped out. I was in raggedy clothes and smelled of Hells-know-what, and, as stated by Harmony, "looked like a wet raccoon on a hot summers day." Ironically, I was in the middle of the summer and people were trying to head home from work. When Harmony saw me that day, she told me to get in her car. I thought she was crazy! But she was persistent for me to get in the car. Plus, she wasn't going anywhere, so if she was to kill me, anyone would see it since we would move up an inch every 30 seconds in traffic.

After I caved in and got in her car, she said, "I always see you and I always prayed that I wouldn't have to see you like that again and again, but every day I try to get home, you step out of your little tint and walk off somewhere. I hated it, it made me sad to see such a young girl in your position like this." She then goes on to ask, "how'd you end up here." I wasn't offended by her question, or how she said it, so I said,

"It's a long story ma'am."

"We have all the time in the world. I'm Harmony by the way"

She wasn't wrong, so I asked to go grab my stuff since it was going to be a long conversation. She said yes, I jump out, grab the stuff that had value to me, and ran back to her car. I had been practicing a story to come up with for whenever this was to happen.

"Well, first I'm Xiana. I was kicked out of my home not too long ago and I have been living on the streets since then."

"How long was 'too long ago' exactly?"

"If I'm honest, I'm not sure. Maybe three or four months ago? It's hard to tell 'cause the days just blend together."

"What!" she screamed. "Why would your parents kick you out? What could you have possibly done that was so bad that you had to be put out on the streets? How old are you anyways? Where are you from?" From the looks of her face and tone, I swear she was about to have a heart attack.

"Well, I didn't follow orders, I was kicked out for bad behavior, and going behind my guardians back and do something I shouldn't have done when I knew I shouldn't have done it to begin with. The number one rule is to not go against your elders, and that is what I did. I am 15 or 16. I knew I was turning 16 soon, but I don't know if my birthday passed or not. And I am from up north but came down here a while back." Technically, all of what I said wasn't a complete lie. May not have been the truth, but it wasn't a complete lie.

"Who are your parents? You should go to the police about this!"

"Honestly, I've thought about it, but…I don't know, I just don't feel like going through the hassle of it all. I have been fine going to shelters so far and-"

"No! This isn't right! Too many ungrateful parents are kicking their innocent kids out for stupid reasons! A kid I knew in high school had stayed at my friends' house for about two years, until graduation, all because his parents didn't approve of his sexual preferences. Another kid, who was just like you, got kicked out because she was rude to her fathers' new girlfriend. It's pathetic!"

I really and truly wasn't expecting her reaction, but it was nice to know that she cared about this type of stuff. So, I asked about herself, a. because I was curious, and b. I didn't want to answer any more questions.

"So, what about you? Where are you from? How old are you? What do you do? Who are you and do you normally pick up random people?" I ask, she laughs and answers,

"Well, as I said earlier, I'm Harmony, I was born and raised here in Dallas. I'm 26 years old, I work as a youth advocate for Dallas County—basically, I am in non-profit and I help kids and teens specifically get resources that they need when their parents or guardians can't or won't provide for them. I also work as a Court Appointed Special Advocate (CASA) volunteer here in Dallas occasionally to help children have a voice when they are in abusive and neglectful situations. And no, I don't pick up people from the side of the road, just young kids and occasionally dogs."

"You know that last part sounded off, right?"

"Yeah, I noticed it after I said it" she laughs.

"But, wow, that's nice of you to do such of a hard job like that. When do you have time to sleep?"

She laughs and says "never" but she goes on to say that it is worth it in the end. She then tells me that she is married to "the love of her life" named Damion. They were high school sweethearts and she was so happy to be Mrs. Oshiro almost 7 years ago. This was almost 2 years ago when we met. And ever since, I couldn't be more grateful to have them in my life. I knew I was supposed to meet a couple that would help me along this long journey, I just never get or see details, but I am glad it was Damion and Harmony. I couldn't ask for better people than them.

Thunder disturbs my train of thought and I look back at 'Mony and Damion. It's honestly sad to see such a great couple go through something that could have been prevented from self-restraint. Honestly, no hate towards Damion, but he should be blessed to have her in his life. She's not only caring and warm-hearted, but she also has a vibrant personality and she's beautiful. Harmony is Hispanic with a heart-shaped face, long black wild wavy hair, naturally tan skin, dark brown eyes, plumped lips, button size nose, and high cheekbones. She's "5'8" and is more on the curvy side while Damion is the opposite. He is Japanese, around the same height, with a slender face, sharp jawline, black straight hair, brown eyes, sharp nose and has more of a toned runners' body. Both are tattoo freaks and by proxy, I am too. They are cute together, it just sucks about what happened.

I decided to give them some time alone and to take a risk for frizzle hair and grab some of my stuff from the car since it wasn't raining as hard. I read it rains almost every day here, so I am going to have to, a. get used to this rain, b. come up with more protective hairstyles for curly hair, and c. don't kill myself because it's so damn wet and cold here. In Texas, it isn't like this. There was sun and we didn't have a normal seasonal pattern, it went from summer, post-summer, fall for a week, summer, winter or summer again—the wintertime is weird—spring, winter, then summer. Basically, it was hot, humid, and cold. Nothing was normal and what it should be. Everything changed every 15 minutes and I preferred it compared to this. I miss wearing shorts for 85% of the year. I know I sound like I am whining because I am, but that's because Texas wasn't as bad as it seemed—minus the politicians, racist ideology, and being the buckle of the Bible belt.

I put on my hoody and grab the keys to 'Mony's car and run out to grab my luggage. I run to the door and run back to grab more stuff. Eventually, Damion and 'Mony join me in my little exercise and we empty the car. Damion drove a mini-U-Haul and brought some of the bedroom furniture from the apartment we were staying at in Texas. He had the furniture shipped from Texas, to Seattle and met us at a nearby gas station then drove from Seattle to Forks in four and a half or 5 hours. The rest of the stuff would be sent up later by Damion's parents. Neither one of their parents were too happy about this move, but both understood why it had to happen.

By the time we settled in, it was almost 7:30 pm and 'Mony and I made dinner while Damion went to go finish setting up some stuff in their room and bring my heavier things up to mine. Because of my diet restriction, and all of what Damion bought, I was able to make a chick'in (vegetarian "meat") sandwich and 'Mony made them some beef tacos, rice, and we had a salad to share. We ate our food, talked and laughed a little then went to bed. Tomorrow was Sunday so I decided to start organizing my stuff then before school on Monday. I'll be a senior in Highschool at Forks high, starting in the middle of the fucking month of September. It'll be great, at least, that's what I tell myself.


	2. First Day of School

First Day of School

**Hey everyone! I hope you like this. Please leave comments at the end and let me know what you think.**

**Some advice: **

**Please read until chapter 3. The first chapter of every story is the hardest to make. Once you get to chapter 3, you will start to see the personalities of the characters and see I mean no harm.**

**WARNING: **

**Please note that I do not mean any harm to one's beliefs, ideology, morality, or harm to you or someone you know wellbeing. This story is on the spiritual side and it neglects all hateful things about anyone except hate itself. **

**This story covers People of Color, discrimination, LGBTQ+ community, religion (not specific) and much more. Please remember that this is a fictional story. **

**Thank you!**

**-CreoleLove21**

…

My alarm goes off at 6:30, I groan, roll over, get out of bed, then tread my feet over to my alarm across the room. I turn it off then go back to sleep and wait for the next one at 7:15 then at 7:30. I do this so I can get my ass up and be to school (or where ever I need to go) on time. I know if I had my alarm next to my bed, I would not leave this room until 5 minutes until school starts. The concept of time sucks and I wish man never figured all of it out. They should have just kept the moon phases and the positions of the sun as a timekeeper.

Begrudgingly, I tread out of bed and head towards the bathroom. I strip my clothes, turn on the water, and jump in the shower. I will say, I thank man every day for indoor plumbing. I lived through the dark stages of lack of hygiene. Never, the fuck, again. Anyways, I clean my body, jump out of the shower, dry off, wrap a towel around me, and start heading towards my room. I decided to wear something basic—all-black jeans, spaghetti strap, oversized hoody, and my high tops. All black, all beautiful, like me. I look outside to see the same thing I saw yesterday; gray clouds, green grass, mud, and a few rain-drops. I roll my eyes and head downstairs to eat something before I start on my hair.

I go into the kitchen to see no one is in there yet. I look at the time and see it just hit eight o'clock. I then realized that 'Mony and Damion probably left for their new job today. Damion just became an attorney last year and is located in Port Angeles while 'Mony is a Child Advocate for Healthy Families of Clallam County of Children's Advocacy Center of Washington in the same area as him. Seeing the time and weather, I guess they woke up and left around the time I decided to take my shower and get ready.

I head over to the counter to see some granola bars spread out. I grab one, get a bottle of water and head back upstairs. I check my phone to see a text from 'Mony in our little group text. She wrote,

"Sorry we couldn't say morning, but good luck at school love!" I smile at her gesture, and text back,

"Thank you! Good luck at work!"

I throw my phone on the bed, finish eating my breakfast, and head to the bathroom to start on myself. As I look in the mirror, I take a good look at myself. I am "5'10", dark brown curly/coil hair that goes just beyond my shoulders, brown eyes, thick arched eyebrows, round nose and head, and dark caramel skin with slight acne and acne scars. I am slightly chubby and on the thicker side, but not "fat" I guess, I don't know. Terms nowadays are so confusing that sometimes I don't know if I am saying something right or wrong.

Anyways, I planned on putting my hair in box braids by this weekend, but that didn't happen, so instead I grab a black scarf that I normally use in these situations, wrapped it in a bun around my head, put on my gold hoops, change my nose piercing to match my earrings, and then headed to my room. I looked at my phone and saw it was already 8:30. School didn't start until 9, but I had to get there early because I don't want to look like a lost puppy and I also don't want to be late cause I couldn't find a parking spot.

Because Damion and 'Mony work in the same area, they car-pooled. So, I had the luxury of taking one of their cars to school. I had 'Mony's black Toyota Yaris and I loved it. I swore when I have enough money that I was going to get this type of car. It was sleek, small, and just comfortable. I grabbed my backpack, phone, earbuds, and wallet, ran to the car, pulled out onto the road and headed towards Forks High.

I was able to park in the furthest parking spot from the school, I sat in my car for a few seconds, took a deep breath, and prepared myself. I think back to Saturday when I said, "there's nothing to be worried about", I thought that was the truth of the matter, until last night when I got the same weird dream, I have always gotten for the past 17-ish years. I know I am to encounter someone else, I am just not sure who, what they look like, where I'd meet them at, or any other details. But what I do know, is that something is telling me, whoever I am supposed to meet lives in this town. I just can't determine if it is good or bad. I brush all of it aside, pull up my hoody, pop in my earphones, and walk into the building.

I find the office and walk in to see this older receptionist sitting at the desk, typing away as if she is in a rush for something. I clear my throat and she popped her head up and greets me.

"Welcome to Forks High! You must be Xiana Oshiro. I am Mrs. Gunpowder, the receptionist of the school. If you have any questions, just come to me." I nod my head to indicate that I heard what she said as she continued.

"I have your schedule here and a map of the school. Here is a form that you would have all your teachers sign for today and at the end of the day, you'd bring it back to me. Do you have any questions?" I shake my head no and attempted to take all of what she said in.

"Okay then, well if you don't have any questions for me at this time, I will allow you to go with our student helper, Daria. Daria, she's ready for you. You're in good hands now Xiana. Have a wonderful day and welcome to Forks." She says as we both walk out. I wave at her and proceeded to follow Daria out of the office.

"Okay, well, let's make some things clear, don't call me Daria, it's DJ. She only calls me it because she used to babysit me when I was younger and all she has ever known me as was Daria, okay?" I nod.

"Cool, secondly, be careful of the stupid people here. It's contagious and pathetic to watch humanity here crumble to hell." I laugh a little at that. Very optimistic I see.

"And lastly, this school isn't that big, so you can't get lost. If you do ask a teacher, kids here will laugh at anything for entertainment. But anyway, yeah, I'm DJ. And you're Shania?"

"Xiana. Its pronounced Sha-na, only it's spelled with an 'X'." She looks at me, nods in approval, and continues onward and asked about my schedule.

She stops and looks at my class listings. I take this time to observe her and my surroundings. She is petite with an almost fairy-like feature. She has pale skin, green eyes, red (dyed) hair that is cut short in a bob and shaved on the side of her head. She has dark red lipstick with neutral tone eye makeup. A slender face, pointy nose, and tiny lips. As I looked around, the walls were off white with graffiti above and around the yellow lockers, the floor was a dark blue and white, and slowly the hallways started to fill up more and more. I am pulled back into reality by DJ.

"Okay, so we have first, third, and lunch together. That's good. So, I can show you where your classes are after history. Math isn't that far away, and science is in another building. But we'll figure it all out. But for now, lets head to class. Mr. Whitlock, our history teacher, is pretty chill. As long as you pay attention, do the work, and don't act stupid, you're good." That made me happy, but I have never met an angry history teacher unless they were college professors, those guys are overstressed.

"Oh! So, let me give you the rundown of the teachers," she says with excitement in her eyes.

"So, our history teacher, Mr. Whitlock, is married to the art teacher. They are the two cutest but weirdest teachers here. But I love it because Mrs. Whitlock brings life to these dull hallways." She was interrupted by another short fairy-like lady.

"Well thank you DJ, although I always expect that from you!" I looked at this woman and was shocked. She sounded and looked tiny. She had black pixie cut hair that spiked everywhere, slender topaz eyes, tiny nose, and lips. She was beyond pale but held a warm smile.

"And you must be Xiana! Hi! I am Mrs. Whitlock, but you may call me Alice. I'd prefer it honestly!" she said cheerfully. I shook her hand and instantly got a quick vision of her pinning down a dear. I ignored it and made a mental note to come back to that.

"Hi, ah, yes I am, and ok Mrs. Alice." She looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"Where are you from Xiana?"

"Texas, ma'am," I say, and she smiles brightly, and exclaims,

"So is my husband! Speaking of which, Jaz! Come here!" The short pixie yells across the hall and into a nearby classroom. Soon after, a six-foot-tall wavy dirty blond, pale skin, topaz eyes, slender lips and nose looking man that walked with assurance and as if he is as stiff as cardboard, walked up to us and calmly spoke in an old southern accent.

"Ma'am?" he says calmly, looking at his wife with a smile.

"Jaz meet our new student Xiana. She's from Texas too! And she's in your history class this semester." She continues to talk with a smile. It's both contagious and disturbing. I look at her when I realized that she knew my schedule without even telling her what I had first, I know she didn't read it because it is folded up in my hands. I raise an eyebrow and was about to, absent-mindedly- ask her how she knew that, but she clapped her hands before I could say anything and said,

"I must be off, class will start soon!" She jumps up to kiss her husband on the cheek and heads down the hallway. I am both confused and amazed by the art teacher. I look over to Mr. Whitlock and give my hello to him.

"You'll have to excuse my wife, she can be a bit, exciting and energetic at times." He laughs but continues, "DJ, why don't you show where Ms. Oshiro will sit at for the semester. If you don't mind, I will have you say a few things about yourself before we jump into class, okay Xiana?" I can't do much but nod my head to his instructions. He was more like telling me than asking me.

We walk into class and it was a usual set up that I would see in a history class, at least in Texas. He had a lot of Texas like themes here. I could tell he is proud to be a Texan. If I didn't see any controversial, discriminatory, and offensive historical attributes that describe his character and not the class he is teaching, I don't really care. I sit behind DJ next to the window, furthest from the classroom door. I can see the whole class and who all comes and goes. Another student sits next to DJ, turns around, and introduced themselves to me.

"Hi, my name is Frankie. The fashionista and fashion police of the school. I keep up with the latest trends in make-up, hair, accessories, and more. My pronouns are she/her/ and hers and I refuse to be called anything else. And you are?" This wasn't the first time I was introduced to preferred references, but it shouldn't be hard to keep up with hers. I liked her automatically.

"Xiana Oshiro" I shook her hand, "Nice to meet you." She looked at me and without missing a beat said,

"You don't look Asian." I grin a little and DJ punched her for the comment.

"What the hell!"

"You don't say shit like that Frankie! That's rude." DJ said as if Frankie lost her mind.

"Well, she doesn't. I can't ask 'what are you?' cause that's worse."

"You could just not say anything and when the time for an ice breaker came, she could have told you then. Jesus girl, think before you speak." DJ said with irritation. I could tell this isn't her first rodeo with Frankie and by the looks of their friendship, it won't be their last. I don't feel comfortable telling people so soon about my life, so before I could turn down her question, Mr. Whitlock grabbed our attention for class.

"Okay class get out a pencil and a piece of paper, we will be having a pop quiz!" a unanimous groan erupted the classroom. "But first, we have a new student today," as he gestures towards me, I feel eyes staring right at me, and the awkwardness begins.

"Please welcome our new student Xiana. Xiana, please come down and introduce yourself to us. Just a few things about yourself should suffice." I anxiously get up and walk to the front of the class. So many eyes, so many people. I almost freeze until I look at DJ and Frankie.

"Hey," I say quietly. Already off to a good start. I feel this rush of calmness and Mr. Whitlock starts asking me questions like Where are you from? What grade are you in? what is your favorite color? How do you like Forks so far?

"I'm from Texas; I'm a senior; favorite color is purple; and it's very, well, wet and cold. I can't say that I'm used to it nor care for it." I shrug my shoulders, "I guess I'm just used to Texas heat." I say nonchalantly and attempt to hurry back to my seat.

"Well, I can't quite blame you." He says, as I move back to my seat, he lifts the screen to show the class four multiple-choice questions behind it on the board. We had 10 minutes to complete it and then to pass it forward.

Named after George Washington, the State of Washington was admitted to the Union as the 42nd state in what year?

Washington State did not physically take part in the Civil War, it was a _?

The first recorded European landing on the Washington coast was in 1775 by what Spanish Explorer?

The history of Washington includes thousands of years of Native American history before Europeans arrived and began to establish territorial claims. The region was part of Oregon Territory from _ to _after which it was separated from Oregon and established as Washington Territory

For shits and giggles, I answer the questions on the board. I stayed in Washington a while back when I stayed in Seattle 30 years ago in 2017. I'm sure the historical context of the class hasn't changed that much.

D.) 1889

C.) Union Territory

B.) Spanish Captain Don Bruno de Heceta

A.) 1848 to 1853

I wasn't so sure about the last one but seeing the pattern of how Mr. Whitlock placed the answers only confirmed that he is a true asshole who likes to see the kids who didn't study suffer in silence. After the 10 minutes was up, we passed our paper forward and he proceeded onward with class. He wasn't a bad teacher. He explained history in a way as if he was personally there or something. It was refreshing really.

After the class was over, I went up to Mr. Whitlock so that he would sign my slip. As I walked away, he called back to me,

"You know you didn't have to take this quiz, right?" he gives me a look, I nodded and replied,

"I figured, but I also figured I could give it a try," I shrug my shoulders, "doesn't hurt." He nodded and agreed with me. I left and met up with DJ so she could show me to my next class, the most excruciating class known. Math (cue thunder and lightning).


	3. Love Is In the Air

…

I followed DJ down towards the end of the hall. As we were passing other classrooms, she was pointing out and showing me my classes that were in the area. We passed the hallway towards the art, music, and gym. As she was showing me around, she and Frankie decided to revert to the conversation before we were cut off by Mrs. Alice.

"So, as you now know, Alice and Mr. Whitlock, are married," DJ said.

"But, what you _need _to know is that the gym teacher and the mechanic teacher are seeing each other and that-" Frankie was cut off by another kid who came up to us. He wrapped his arm around Frankie's shoulder and smiled.

"Still gossiping I see Francine?" the kid laughs and walks with us. Frankie doesn't seem mad but nudges the kid and gives a stern look.

"I wish it was Francine, Andy." She smiles and continues, "God, I can't wait until I am legal enough to change my name. I love my mom, I do, but I just _can't_ deal with my name. It doesn't represent _me, _you know?" She looked down, I've seen this before, and it is honestly sad. You look one way on the outside, but mentally, physically, and emotionally it doesn't represent you as a person.

"I'm sorry babe, I didn't mean to kill the vibe." Who I assumed was Andy, had said in a low tone towards her and kissed her on the cheek. I looked at them, I hate to be judgmental, but you would've never guessed that they are together. Frankie, with her long black hair with blonde tips, brown eyes, extravagant makeup with bright colors, about my height but skinny. She was African American and was proud of it by her Afrocentric accessories and it brought light to my eyes and the hallway. Andy was your stereotypical, the American dream kid that colorism was founded on. Tall, blond hair that was a fade with a man bun, blue eyes, freckles, and looked fit. He wore jeans, a gray t-shirt, a letterman jacket with a football symbol on it, and sneakers. I'm telling you, I would have never guessed. But he seemed caring towards Frankie.

"Anyways, while the love-birds rekindle their situation, this is your math class. You and Andy have this class with Ms. Andrews. Come on Frankie, class is about to start. Let your boyfriend breathe." She laughs and Frankie, without breaking a kiss or opening her eyes, gives DJ the finger and smiles.

I walk into class with Andy and he introduces me to Ms. Andrews. I hand her my slip to sign and she tells me to sit in the middle of the class next to another kid with fair skin and freckles, red hair, blue eyes, blue jeans, sneakers, a green shirt and wearing a letterman jacket. Andy and this kid give each other a look before turning to look at me. I face towards the front and start looking around, waiting for class to start. I'm interrupted by the kid next to me.

"Hey, you're the new girl, right? Shanae?" Can no one pronounce my name correctly?

"Yes, I am the new girl, and no my name is Xiana."

"My bad, nice to meet you," he sticks out his hand for me to shake, "I'm Chris. I heard you came from _Texas_," he attempts to impersonate a southern accent, "must be a big change for you, huh?" I shake his hand and hold back irritation. I hate it when people attempt to impersonate a southern accent.

"No, not necessarily. The only thing I hate here is the weather. Other than that, it's fine." He looks at me as if he's lost. He was about to ask me another question when he looked over my shoulder. I turned around to see two girls standing way too close for my comfort. All I see is boobs. Fake tan, blond hair, one had green and the other had hazel eyes. I will say, I liked their makeup, but their clothes are way too tight for this weather.

"Excuse you." This is not happening, I say to myself.

"You're sitting in our spot," so much attitude in one irritating voice.

"There's two of you, how can both of y'all fit in one seat?" The other one sits in the nearby seat and the other girl continues to stand there as if I am about to move.

"Move." She said forcefully. Which I replied with a simple "no" and the whole class nearly lost their shit. Let me guess, this town is so small, that this girl rules the high school population and possibly the Jr. High too? Before I could say anything, there was a loud cough coming from the front. Apparently, class was supposed to start a few minutes ago and Sunny Delight and Caprice Sun walked in late.

"Ms. Pints, if you don't mind, I would like to officially start class." She says in a stern voice and continues, "there are plenty of other seats in the classroom. Pick one and sit down." She continues to stare at her until she moves to a nearby seat. When she takes her seat, the teacher starts, some kids are paying attention, others resorted to other sorts of entertainment, and the girl and her friend stares at me throughout the class.

Class finally ended and everyone, but Andy, Chris, Caprice Sun and Sunny Delight had left. As I was packing up, Chris started up a conversation and asked where my next class was, which I replied,

"Science with Mr. Hernandez."

"Oh, I can show you! I'm headed that way anyway." Chris says with excitement in his voice.

"I can show her; your class is at the opposite end of the school. Let's go Xiana." Andy says with a mean strict tone in his voice. There was hard tension in the air between these two. I just nod my head and head out with Andy.

"Ok. I guess I'll see you around." And walkout. The dehydration twins disappeared off to the abyss and we start heading towards the science building. I wanted to ask what that was about, but I felt like it wasn't my place to say anything. Andy was quiet. We walked in silence, but it was comfortable silence. When we saw DJ and Frankie up ahead, Andy snuck up behind Frankie and kissed her cheek.

"Hey you!" Frankie turns around, and they have left the conversation. I smile and turn to DJ.

"So, how was math? Heard you told off Nina and Jessica. Nice." We fist bump and I smile a little.

"It wasn't necessarily telling her off, I just said no to getting up from my seat. The teacher placed me there, and my ass was already sitting there." I shrug my shoulders as if it was an obvious explanation.

"Trust me, around here, that's blasphemous to do so. They have made it known to _everyone_ that they are the 'queens' here and that 'they get what they want, when they want it, however they want it'. It's a fucking joke." DJ dramatically says while trying to not laugh. "But seriously, ignore them. Nina, the leader, is an only child with a father who can't say no, and a mother who feels bad for not caring so much. And Jessica is her lapdog. They've been like this ever since pre-school. The rest of the clan is just as absent-minded and invisible to them as the rest of us until they need something." I shake my head at what DJ is saying. I'm not surprised by this, but it's still pathetic.

The warning bell rings and DJ and I enter the science class. I head over to the teacher to sign my slip and he hands me a biology book. Just like math, I hate science. He tells me to sit next to another kid. He doesn't introduce himself, I don't do it back. It wasn't awkward, but it was rude. Although, I wouldn't care so much if I knew that we would be lab partners and if I don't have any intel on him now, it's going to be a rough school year.

Mr. Hernandez was a, for a lack of a better term, exciting man. Either he was trying to get himself to like biology or he just really liked biology. I couldn't tell you what we studied, because I have already learned this and wasn't interested in learning more of it. We weren't doing a project, just taking notes over the chemical makeup of a sterol. I look over and see Caprice Sun and Sunny Delight is in this class. One of them catches my eye, gives me a gross look, and turns away. Class ends and its lunch. After lunch I only have a free period, English, and art on Monday, Wednesday, and Fridays; P.E. is on Tuesdays and Thursdays. I had the option to pick between mechanics or Art. I did want to learn something new in mechanics, but it was already filled, so I was left with Art.

I meet DJ outside and we head over to the cafeteria. I grab a tray and try to find what is decently edible and won't cause me to get sick. I give up and just pick a cheese pizza and a salad. Praying that there wasn't any cross-contamination even though the likelihood of that happening is 99.9% of happening anyway.

We head over to a table near the middle of the cafeteria with Frankie and Andy already there. DJ and I sit and join them at one end of the table. We mindlessly start talking about class, then Frankie cuts the conversation short to go back to what we were talking about earlier.

"So, back to the conversation we were discussing earlier before we were so _rudely_ interrupted," she looks at Andy, Andy looks back at her with a full mouth filled with, what I presumed to be a cheeseburger, with an innocent look on his face.

"So, there has been talk that the gym teacher and the mechanic teacher are dating! Which is a _big _no-no in the guidelines and policy of the school. I should know because I checked." She says with a sparkle in her eyes.

"Really? So, basically, we shouldn't sit or touch anything in their office. Noted." We laugh and go back to whatever we were talking about. I eventually stop eating due to the random nausea that hit. That only meant one thing, cross-contamination. I get up to go grab some water from the machine to help pass the nausea. When I come back, Andy looks at me with a questionable face. I blurt out vegetarian, he raises his eyebrows and nods his head. It catches everyone else attention and they're shocked.

"But you're black," Frankie says pointing out the obvious. Again, I smile and before I can joke back, DJ throws a fry at her.

"Really Frankie!?" I cut her off and respond.

"If you're shocked about that, you're going to have a heart attack when I tell you I don't like grape-flavored anything, minus actual grapes, and I don't like watermelon. Not a fan of basketball, I can play it, just don't like it. Although, I am a big football, soccer, and volleyball fan." I say to them. I watched as Frankie's reality just crumbled. It was hilarious really. A few minutes pass and from the other side of the cafeteria, I notice a couple—a beautiful couple.

There was a male and female. The girl just walked over there, she wore a white shirt with a black blazer, black and white vertical pants, with beige heels. She was about "5'6", pale, brunette hair pulled into a bun, big eyes, small nose and mouth with a long face and not a blemish in sight. The male stood up—like a damn giant—pulled her chair out so she can sit down. The guy was Native American. Short chopped hair, broad shoulders, and buff. No jacket but I can see a tribal tattoo. He wore a black wifebeater and tore up jeans with sneakers. As cold as it is, he must be as hot as a fireplace in the middle of a stormy winter if he's not wearing a jacket.

I brought my attention back to the table. Not long afterward, the doors open to the cafeteria and in comes another guy. One of the most handsome guys I have ever seen. I've seen some cute guys, but this guy has made it to the top ten. He walked with confidence, straight ahead towards the table with the other two people. He, too, looked Native American with long black hair, hazel eyes, broad and buff like the other male. Although, this guy is wearing a black sweater, black jeans, and black boots. Beautiful. I must have been staring for too long because Andy noticed where my attention was and said,

"Those guys are Jacob and Asher Black. They're twin brothers; that little girl next to them? That's Ren Cullen. Jacobs girlfriend. Asher grew up with us, but Jake recently moved up here from the Rez, and Ren came from Chicago the same year." I look back at Andy, surprised he caught me looking. It's weird that their parents had the twins grow up separately.

"Oh! Did you guys hear?" Frankie exclaimed

"More than likely not but enlighten us," DJ said with a grin. Frankie ignored her and continued,

"I heard that Nina and Asher broke up yesterday. That's probably why Nina was a bit-" she was cut off by Caprice Sun and Sunny Delight. Honestly, I should assign them names.

"Still see your talking shit about things you don't know about." Caprice Sun said with her "clique" standing behind her.

"Still see you looking like a clown in search for a circus to call home. Girl bye." Frankie said without even looking at her.

"Why don't you mind your own business, _Franklin."_

"Why don't you use what left of a brain cell you have and stop sucking dick for fame _Nina. _Save that for corporate America when you're trying to go up the chain to 'CEO'. Kind of like what you did here." Frankie said. I wanted to laugh, I didn't. DJ and some of the other kids in the cafeteria did for me. From the looks of it, Sunny Delight (Nina—since sunny has two n's like her) realized she wasn't about to win this battle, so who does she turn to? The new kid.

"What the hell are you looking at trash?" a unanimous "ooh" erupted in the cafeteria. I raise my eyebrow at her. Now, I'm not the one to go around starting or creating conflicts or issues, but I refuse to not end it and allow people to walk over me like a doormat on a rainy day. So, I did what I normally do in this situation. I played dumb and looked around. I looked under the table, behind me, I even pointed at myself while facing towards DJ to gesture "is she talking to me?"

"Who are you talking to like that little girl?"

"You, obviously."

"Really? Cause I don't know who you _think_ you're talking to, but I know it ain't me. Now go on little girl. Go sit down somewhere." I wave her off with my hand and pay her no mind.

"Awe, what? Can't stand up for yourself?" I raise an eyebrow and stand up. She steps back a little.

"You were saying?" she hesitates, stops, then smiles.

"What are you going to do? Hit me? I dare you to." With a blank face and without hesitation,

"If you don't get your Sunny Delight, dehydrated, crumbled up, can't get no love looking ass out of my face." Frankie and DJ lost it at this point. "Baby girl go find self-love and get out of my face. Ain't nobody wants to deal with your ass. So, go sit down, shut up, and attempt to do what you think you do best. Sit down and look pretty." I continue to stand, paying no mind to the cafeteria's laughter. She stood there and stared at me. We stared each other down until I did a head roll and asked "why are you still standing here? Go." I said calmly. I refuse to put up with people like her.

She eventually turns away and walks to the other side of the cafeteria to Asher. He looks at her with an expressionless face, rolls his eyes, gets up, nods his head to his table and gets away from Sunny Delight as fast as he can. From my peripheral, I can see he glanced at our table, but I don't look back at him. I stick to my table and the conversation that is happening. Frankie and DJ recorded the whole "argument" on their phones. I told them to send it to me and we carried on with what's left of the lunch hour.

I decided to go to the library for my free period. I looked around for a book to throw myself into, but slowly became discouraged when I saw their selection. Shame. So, for the rest of the period, I get out some math homework I was assigned to do and spent the 45 minutes I had left. There were 20 questions and by the end of the period, I finished all of it. It was easy and that only meant one thing. They're all completely wrong. I shook my head, packed up, and headed for English.


	4. Hit or Miss

Hit or Miss

…

I head out to the hallway and assume I'm heading the right way. I have English with Mrs. Cullen and I don't see DJ, Frankie, or Andy nearby. I do however see Chris by his locker. I walk up to him and ask about my next class.

"Hey Chris."

"Hey Xiana! What's up?" he says with excitement.

"I'm kind of lost. Do you mind telling me where Mrs. Cullen's classroom is?"

"Sure! Better yet, I'll show you. I have her also. She's great, you'll love her. She makes things just so easy to understand English." I nod my head and continue walking with him. We come upon the classroom just as Frankie and Andy are saying bye to one another. I greet Andy and Frankie, but Andy was staring down Chris. Chest to chest. Almost like two gorillas claiming their territory. I saw Chris give an ugly face to both Andy and Frankie, turns, and walks into the classroom. Well, that answered my question about earlier. I looked towards Frankie and I can see she's holding back. Andy grabs her tightly, hugs her, kisses her and smiles. She smiles back and looks towards me. We link arms and walk-in. I nudge her to mentally ask "are you okay?" she smiles slightly, nods, then heads to her seat.

I go up to Mrs. Cullen and instantly realize why this is Chris's favorite class. Mrs. Cullen is gorgeous. Not sure what's going on, but most of the teachers are pale. I'm no health expert, but I'm pretty sure that's not healthy. Anyways, she stood around "5'8", long brunette hair in a ponytail, hooded topaz eyes, long face and she wore a white long-sleeved collared shirt with a black sweater over it, black slacks, red heals, a watch, and a gold necklace that hung low. I introduced myself with a smile, she did the same and held out her hand for me to shake. I got a vision of her running through the forest with this man behind her laughing. I let go of her hand and she looked at me strangely. I smile and asked where to be placed and she told me to sit next to Frankie.

I walk over to her and sit in between her and Chris. Class begins and I am focused on what we are learning. It was about Macbeth. One of many "Shakespeare" plays. The man was illiterate but do to times, what woman could confidently come out and say she wrote his stuff without getting backhanded. I never really liked the man. He always gave off a creepy vibe when you were around him. Props to the woman who could be around him and not get weirded out.

As class came to an end, Mrs. Cullen had everyone pair up to discuss what we'd learn during class. Apparently, this is her way of taking attendance and to make sure you paid attention. Frankie and I link up and discuss what we learned in class. We were one of the few who finished early so I decided to check up on her before we left.

"Are you okay?" I ask Frankie. In a small town like this and being apart of the LGBTQ+ community can equal discomfort. Especially if there are more out-spoken closed-minded people than there are out-spoken accepting people.

"Yeah," she said with slight irritation, "I just, I don't know, I just hate that Chris and Andy's friendship ended because of me. I know Andy doesn't mind, but I still feel like if we weren't together, their friendship would still be strong."

"But wouldn't this have happened anyway? Or is it just because he's dating you specifically?"

"Both. They grew up in a really religious household. Although Andy's parents weren't as strict as Chris's are. Andy came out as bisexual 2 years ago, Chris was pissed but never said anything about it. But told Andy to 'keep that to yourself' and their friendship was full of tension since. It only got worse since last year when we started dating. We hid it for obvious reasons at first, but then he saw Chris bullying me one day and they got into it. Andy told him we were dating, and Chris lost it. They were both suspended for a week, had to miss the first three games of the season, but Chris got an extra week for homophobic slurs and actions. Ever since, Chris has had this hatred towards all of anyone who associates themselves with us. Well, minus you." She said with an eyebrow raised.

"You know that doesn't mean shit or gives an excuse to act like an ass to you guys? Plus, if he's going to be like that, screw him. God, I used to always pray that man-kind will get their head out of there asses one day. Everyone is all bout 'we all bleed red' or 'humans life matter, not just particular ones' until it comes to controversial issues, then everyone turns into the three wise monkeys." I say with irritation. We get up to turn in our papers and randomly Frankie links her arm with me. I don't mind it, if it is her way of comfort, then so be it.

I have Mrs. Cullen sign my sheet, she smiles at both of us and lets us know that she will assign us both for partners for the rest of the school year. Relief is expressed by Frankie. I don't even want to know what has happened in the past.

As we walk off into the hallway, I see Chris talking to someone, he looks in our direction, smiles, then it drops when he sees Frankie and my arms linked together. His face is still, and I roll my eyes. As we turn, I almost run into what looked like a brick wall before Frankie pulled me out of the way. I look at her and back and see long black hair rush past us and out the door. Not long after Jake is behind, who I can assume, to go after Asher. We shake it off and walk to the art room. Andy met us halfway so he and Frankie can go on break.

I wave goodbye to them and head towards Mrs. Alice's class. When I walk in, I noticed DJ was putting out some of the supplies for class. I try to find the teacher, but I didn't see her, so I walk over to DJ and ask if I could help.

"Sure! Here, just lay out the paper on each table and I'll grab the supplies. When you're done, just place it on the back table near the drawing pads." I followed the instructions and watched DJ as she, literally, fluttered around the room putting tubs of drawing supplies on each table for the table to share. I can easily assume that Art is DJ's favorite class. When I was done, I placed the papers in the back like instructed and when I turned around, there was Alice.

"Holy Shit!" Where in the hell did she come from? I can hear DJ laughing. As I attempt to steady my heart, Alice laughs and flutters off to her desk. I give DJ a look and walk towards her desk.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself! You seemed so lost in thought, hope I wasn't interrupting anything?" I shake my head no and shrug my shoulders.

"Good. Well, I guess I will place you," she paused. She was looking around the room when her face just came to a halt. It froze in place and her eyes glassed over for a few seconds. She came back, shook her head and calmly said, "over there, near the window. Excuse me." And she runs out. I turn towards the place she was talking about and place my stuff down. I walk over to DJ and ask, "Does that normally happen?"

"Nothing is normal with Alice." She giggles.

"No, I've figured that. But I mean when she stares off like that? Is that normal?" It was honestly concerning.

"Yes, sometimes. She'll lose her train of thought, and I'll revert her back to the current subject." DJ said as if this is nothing. "It's not something new. She's told us that she has mini-seizures occasionally. That's why you might see her move around a lot throughout the hallway. Her theory is, the more she moves, the least likely she'll have an absentee seizure. Makes sense the way she would explain it." I can't do anything but nod my head and go to my seat. Class was about to start, and I wanted to get as comfortable as possible in these hard seats. Alice comes in and makes an introduction. She gestured towards me, I wave and goes back to the assignment.

"Today we have a little project, now you have until next Monday to do this, so don't hold this off until the end. On the paper in front of you, you have six boxes pre-drawn on it. In each box, you will draw something about yourself. Who you are, your favorite hobby, food, book, what do you like to do, what do you want to do, whatever you want. Something that describes you without words. Do not draw yourself or any hint that it is you. Don't put a letter in each box that spells out your name, don't draw your house, or anything that can give it away that this artwork is yours. The only place you may put your name is on the back of this paper on the right-hand corner.

"Now, after that, I want you to use different types of styles to fill in the space. In one box you can paint with watercolor or acrylic. In another, use shading, or charcoal, and in another a marker. Anything really. I don't want to see just shading, I need more. You will be graded on the different styles you use, if I can read and understand it, and if you used the whole box and not just half of it. I don't want to see a field with a blue sky and clouds. You're not using the space appropriately.

"Be creative. So right now, get out a piece of paper and write down six things about yourself that you can draw in the boxes. When you're done you may begin. I'll be walking around to see what you might need help on. Remember, have fun!"

I was looking forward to this project. I've never done anything like this, so this should be interesting. I grabbed a piece of paper from my bag and started writing. I was the only one at my table (each table sat two people) so I was able to use the space freely. I started numbering one through six on the paper and added more numbers just in case.

Black female

Traveling

Baking

Dogs

Hiking

Reading

Writing

Painting

Sleeping

Angel

Volleyball

Soccer

Taking care of children

Being busy

I created a list of 14 things about me. Now, to only figure out what story I want to share with others is the hard part. I decide on the first box I was going to put that I am a black female. Now thinking about the population of black females in the school, I'd say that, that would automatically narrow down who this could belong to. So, I decided that I was going to end it with that, and instead, I'd start by drawing a wolf. I chose to do this in charcoal, so I sketched it out on another piece of paper before going in on my actual paper. I liked what I saw and tried it with charcoal, then did the same thing in the first box. I was so engrossed in doing the wolf that I didn't realize that class has ended until I heard everyone pack up. I popped my head up only for my eyes to connect with a pair of topaz eyes.

"Oh, hi. Sorry, I didn't realize class had ended." I said embarrassingly. Alice smiled and said,

"Don't worry, I tell everyone to pack up five-till all the time. Plus," she looked at her watch then back at me, "take your time. It's the end of the day, I usually let some kids come in and finish what other projects they need to do. Unless you have to catch the bus." I shake my head no. "Then no worries. I close around six or six-thirty, so finish what you want. Just don't overwork yourself. Nice wolf by the way." She smiles and walks away. I can see why DJ likes her. I can't blame her, Alice is pretty cool.

I stay an extra 15 minutes behind before packing up. I put the supplies away and hand in my artwork and wave goodbye to Alice. She and her husband were talking intensively about something, but both still told me goodbye. I head towards the office to hand my signing sheet to the receptionist.

"How was your first day Xiana?" Mrs. Gunpowder asked.

"It was interesting, but it wasn't so bad." I said honestly. I really did like the teachers and what group of friends that I have now. Disregarding the drama that took place earlier, it really wasn't a bad first day of school.

"That's good love! Since you gave me everything, you may leave. Remember, if you have any questions, ask me or Daria. Drive safe!" We said our goodbyes and I left the office.

When I walked outside, it was raining. I sprint as fast as I could across the parking lot and somehow managed to make it to my car. Just as a truck pulled up to the front, I watched from the inside, from the looks of it, it was Asher picking up Ren. He got out, opened the door for her, closed it, then walked around to his side. I started up my car and began to drive off. As I looked in my rearview mirror, I see him watching my car as I drive off. I think nothing of it and head home.


	5. Wings

Wings

…

When I pulled up to the house, I noticed the U-Haul was placed inside and Damion's car was in the other garage slot. I reversed in to park in front of Damion's car and sprint to the garage door, took off my shoes, and stepped inside. I noticed the U-Haul was empty, so it was safe to assume that the rest of the furniture was placed in the house. I walk through and I hear Mony and Damion laughing with an additional two other voices coming from the living room.

I walk in and I see a couple, a male with bright red hair, silver eyes, and a deep voice. I noticed he had jeans and a dark blue sweater rolled up. The female had blonde hair and blue eyes, and was wearing black jeans, red top, and a black shawl. Both were wearing boots and I cringe at the sight of shoes being worn in the house. I look towards the front and see shoes neatly placed, so I can't figure out the equation as to why they're wearing theirs.

"Xiana! Come on in. Meet our neighbors, this is Linda and her husband Joseph Loving. Linda, Joseph, this is our daughter Xiana." I put away the petty from within and put on a show. I lean over and shake their hands and greet them.

"Oh! And this is their son, Chris. Y'all might be classmates." 'Mony says. I turn around and I give a smile and a small "hey". He hesitates but greets me anyways.

"I'm going to go put my stuff away. Did you start dinner?" of course she didn't, I can smell it from a mile away when she does.

"No, I was about to when Linda said we should try this diner not too far from here." I nod my head and simply said "ok" and dismissed myself. I place my stuff down and head to the restroom. I use it, wash my hands, and rewrap my scarf. As I leave the bathroom Chris is, creepily, right outside the bathroom door.

"Ah! What the fuck!" I scream. I pause and look over his shoulder and yell "sorry!" I then hear a slight "thank you!" from Damion. House rule number one, no cursing. You get a pass if you cut, burn, hurt, or get scared. Outside of that, nope.

"Why are you up here? There's a bathroom downstairs." I say as I try to regulate my heart, again.

"Sorry. We're about to leave for the diner. Let's go." He says with no expression and heads downstairs. As I walk there are shoe prints in the carpet. My inner pettiness and shade slowly start to ooze out. I continue to head downstairs and through the garage to meet up with everyone. I put my shoes on and slip into 'Mony's car and we head off to the diner. Damion and 'Mony talk the whole ride there as we follow Chris and his parents. I look up at the sky and pray that it isn't an awkward dinner.

We get to the diner and we are placed in the corner with a round table. Chris and I ended up sitting adjacent from one another. He watches me as I avoid him. We order our drinks and Linda decides to start up a conversation.

"So, Xiana, how are you liking Forks so far?"

"It's not bad. I like it so far, just not the weather. That might take some time getting used to." I say with a polite smile.

"Well, hopefully, you will soon. This is the weather 24/7. So, do you plan on joining any sports? Have you made friends?"

"Um, yeah, hopefully-"

"Xi is really good at soccer and volleyball. Last year her school made it to finals and won first place in volleyball and second in soccer. But it was a close call if it wasn't for the refs." 'Money said.

"Really, well, what school did you go to in Texas?" Joseph said.

"Berkner High School," I say quietly, followed by a "Go Rams." I said awkwardly.

"Well, that's good. Hopefully, you make it this year at Forks. We're going to need you if we can make it to nationals." Linda says with hesitation. I know why too. We played Forks High last year and knocked them out. It was a landslide. My teammates Esmerelda, Latasha, and I made the last point. The other team celebrated too soon after spiking it, thinking that they got the point. Esmerelda dived for it, it was passed to me, I bumped it to Latasha, and she spiked it perfectly over the net and we won.

There was a slight tension in the air but luckily, we were saved by the waitress. She asked for our order and to avoid asking too many questions on the menu, I just ordered a garden salad with Italian dressing and fries. It doesn't matter where I go, if the place has fries, I have learned to get them. I may not even be hungry and if the person I am with goes somewhere with fries, I am ordering them, and I will eat them.

"Sweetie, aren't you hungry? Is a salad really going to fill you up?" No but I'm not risking getting sick with the garden burger because they could have cooked it on the same grill as the regular burgers.

"Yes' ma'am, I'll be okay. Thank you though." I say politely. Damion looks at me and I shrug my shoulders. The conversation continues elsewhere, and our food comes out. Everyone but Chris and I are in the conversation, except for the few occasions where they would ask us some question and we'd politely answer. I look towards the window and I see DJ and her family walking in. We make eye contact and wave. She looks who we are sitting with, gives me a brow, and I signal for her to text me. I hurry to put my phone on silent, so I won't be rude during dinner.

"_What's up with the congregational dinner?" _

"_Apparently, they're our neighbors. They helped unload our truck and offered us dinner as a welcome to the neighborhood." _I reply mainly without looking at my phone. I check to see if Damion or 'Mony is watching.

"_Damn, I'm sorry. Let me know if we need to do a séance. We don't even have to wait until a particular moon. Just recreate Salem's witch trial!" _I hold back a laugh and pinch my lips together to avoid random smiling. But'Mony nudges me slightly and I look at her. Without looking away from Linda, she raises her eyebrow and I'm caught.

We wrap up dinner and start to head out. We say our goodbyes and head to the car. I wave at DJ and she, like the goofy person she is, yell's out "BYE!" creating a scene with a big smile on her face. I laugh and wave back and proceed to head out to the car. The Loving's look at me with a hint of curiosity and embarrassment. My parents, just shaking their heads and smile. Damion wraps his arm around me and proclaims,

"This, this is our daughter" he chuckles and so does 'Mony. They give an awkward laugh and say their goodbyes. We get in our cars and we head towards home. The Loving's say they're going elsewhere, so there's no awkwardness. In the car, the conversation is towards me this time.

"So, why didn't you talk to Chris? He seems like a nice gentleman." 'Mony ask. Damion looks at her and says,

"Don't let her pressure you. If you don't want to date, that's completely fine." He says with a hint of stress.

"Oh hush, let her date and have fun. Just use protection." She says with a cheeky grin waiting for Damion to react. And he does, just how she wanted him to.

"No! No! NO! No sex! Ever. You're grounded. You can only go to school and that's it. Nothing else. Am I understood?" he looks back at me with determination. 'Mony's laughing and I just nod my head.

"Yes dad, I understand." I never promised, but I understand. He sits back into his seat and relaxes as we make it home. We realized, with the way or house is on a slight decline, it's easier to back-in so that when you pull out, you're least likely to get stuck or hit anyone else coming through. 'Mony hates backing into spaces. Well, not hate really, she just sucks at it and Damion doesn't have the patience for it. So, I usually do it because I have the most practice and because I can't park forwards. When I tell you how many hit-and-runs that I have done, you would wonder how I even got my license to begin with. They jump out and go inside. I pull up on the side of the road and Damion moves his car out of the way so that I can park in the garage and he'll park on the outside since they leave before I do.

I back in the garage like the professional that I am, park, then get out to back Damion's car in on the outside. They plan on bringing the U-Haul back tomorrow sometime after work. I go inside to see 'Mony mopping the floor. I see I wasn't the only one who felt some type of way about the Loving's having their shoes on in the house. I grab the vacuum and vacuum the carpet in the house. Thankfully we have dark carpets, because if not, 'Mony would have flipped a shit. We both hate mess and clutter, we are both highly stuck in our ways and refuse to budge.

At some point 'Mony and I said, "fuck it" and just cleaned the whole house. Damion was doing odd stuff around the house—hooking up the tv, setting up the WIFI, making a grocery list, anything really—so that he could look busy and stay out of our way. There was an understanding in the household. When we cleaned or cooked, he stayed out of our way. There was a particular way we did things and he took the back seat.

Once we were done, it was almost 10. I grabbed a granola bar and went up to my room to get ready for bed. I grabbed my sleepwear and ran to the bathroom. I turned on the water, threw the old washcloth on the floor and grabbed a new one, stripped my clothes and jumped in. I took my time under the water, attempting to wash the day away. I got out, dried off and put on my lotion, underwear, shorts and tank-top. I grab my dirty clothes and wash-cloth and threw them in my hamper in my room. I decided that I might put my hair in a French braid and wear it like that tomorrow, so I split my hair in two, tied up one side and got to work. I grabbed my spray bottle, hair jell, brush, comb, and rat-tail comb then worked on the beast.

By the time I was finished it was almost 11 and I was proud of myself. My arms were tired, but it was worth it if I get to look cute like I did. I put on my satin scarf and bonnet. I saw the lights were off downstairs, so I went to my room, ate my granola bar, brushed my teeth, checked social media, replied to some text messages, then went to bed.

The next morning, I woke up to the smell of eggs. I got up, walked to my phone, and saw that it was five o'clock. I just stare into nothing and contemplate if I should be mad that I woke up an hour and a half before my alarm went off or not. I choose the ladder and grab my robe and head downstairs. I hear slight laughter towards the kitchen and when I turned the corner, I see Damion and 'Mony cooking and sipping coffee. I take this moment to admire their love and happiness that they're having with one another. I take my phone out, take a picture of them embracing one another and head back upstairs. I don't want to impose on this so I go back to bed and see if I could fall back to sleep.

The next thing I hear is a knock at my door. I look over at my phone to see six fifty-nine. To be mad or not to be mad, that is the question. There was another knock before the door opened and it was 'Mony. I sat up just as my alarm went off. I shut it off and tossed it on the bed which, of course, bounced off the bed and onto my floor. I shook my head and looked at my foster mom. She smiled and said,

"Hey, I was just checking on you before we head out. Sorry we couldn't yesterday." I smile and shake my head. She grabs my hand and I lay my head on her shoulder. It's times like these that make me so grateful to have a mom figure in my life. They have been nothing but a blessing that I have been praying for since the fall. She kissed my head and gets up to leave then reminds me that there's food downstairs. I nod and walk with her to the kitchen to see Damion packing up their stuff at the table. He kisses my head and I wave them off, they decided to bring the U-Haul with them so after work they could just drop it off and then head home.

When I looked outside, I noticed for once it isn't raining. It's overcast, but not raining. I head back inside, grab some eggs and toast and eat. I like the silence, it's comforting. It gives me time to think and reflect, especially with the dream that I've been having.

_I'm chained to the ground in a cylinder block dark room. I look around for a way to escape, but I don't see anything. I'm crying out above, "Please! Save me, please! I'm sorry! Please!" Tears running like waterfalls down my face and onto my battered-up clothes. The chains start getting tighter and tighter around my wrist. I scream in pain. The more I pull, the tighter it gets as I beg to be released from its grasp. I could feel a warm liquid running down my hands and slowly they go numb. I feel pressure around the crown of my head. The pain intensifies slowly and soon, I feel the same warm liquid that was down my hands, move down my face. _

_I am then thrown against the wall by Them. They have been after me for a little over four thousand years. It was only recently they have gotten worse after their daughter's death. They become blurry as the blood from my head cover my eyes. Behind them I see a window, only no bars this time. Other times, there were 100 bars on the window then 50, then 25, and so on. For years this dream would randomly occur, but only recently has it been more frequently and more have been added slowly to the dream. _

_They grab my neck and squeeze. I claw at their face but it's no use. I'm useless without my powers, without my sole source of strength. They throw me again and laugh. I look over and I see Damion and Harmony in the corner, eyes open wide, but their souls are gone. I scream,_

"_What have you done!?" I tried to run to them, but I'm pulled back and I'm tied to a pole with logs, dried up grass, and other accessories at my feet. Harmony and Damion lay within the pit. I scream and beg for them not to do this. They raise a flaming torch and bring it down onto the pit and I can do nothing but watch as the fire consumes the wood, rocks, and grass. Then slowly it reaches my parents. I cry out for help, but no one hears me. I am useless, I am weak, I am nothing without my powers. I am nothing without my wings. _


	6. Found You

Found You

…

I snap back to reality by my alarm. It reads 7:15 and I return to eating. I noticed that I was crying and soon I lose my appetite. The dreams have been coming clearer and clearer each time I have them. It's a warning, but I don't know what to do. I mean I do, but I don't know how to get to them. I need them more than ever, but I can't just up and leave 'Mony and Damion. I've tried calling out to my wings, but it was no use. I'm too weak without them. I reflect on the start of the reason as to why I took them off.

_**Pompeii, 79 AD**_

_I had just entered the area where Mount Vesuvius lay. Vevila is hot on my tail as I dodge every fireball she and her daughter throw my way. Her husband, Ubel, sideswipes me and I fall from 1,000 feet in the air to the side of the irritated volcano. Ubel grabs me as I lay restlessly on the ground and tosses me up in the air towards Vevila and their daughter Morfran. _

"_Morfran, my beautiful daughter, make your mother and father proud and kill thy wretched one." She said in light-language. I fight Vevila but she uses her one true power against me. She sings me her dangerous lullaby that would put any creature, any human to sleep. I feel my eyes become heavier and heavier as Morfran carries me to the edge of the volcano. The lava is slowly turning within, and my last thoughts were, "no, I can't. I can't let them win. Not again." _

_Just as Morfran was about to toss me in, I find what little strength I have left to turn towards the volcano and use all my strength to push from her arms with my wings and fly upward. However, in the process of that, my wings knocked Morfran off balance and she fell in. Her wings were still healing from my blow towards her and her parents. _

_I watched in horror as to what I had just done; I killed her. She fell in the already irritated volcano, her mother dived in for her, but Ubel stopped her. She was gone, but to make matters worse, what evil and negativity she possessed caused the eruption of Mount Vesuvius. All of Pompeii, gone, destroyed and frozen in time. Families, children, pets, animals, all gone. Death consumed the city and cries could be heard from the mountain tops. I cried for help that lasted just as fast as it started. I did the only thing a coward and a killer would do. I ran. _

_I didn't get far when I heard it. I heard the beginning of revenge. In light-language spoken by a converted dark angel, Vevila screamed just as any mother would, "I will end you Xiana!" terrified, I ran to the place I called home at the time. Bordeaux, France. _

_**Present-day, 2047**_

My third alarm for 7:45 goes off. I clean my plate and head upstairs to get ready for school. I decided to add a little more color today and went with dark blue high waist jeans, a black low V-neck sweater, and a camouflage jacket with my high-top converse. I take off my bonnet but keep my scarf on. I grab my gold hoops and wear my favorite necklace that 'Mony and Damion gave me after moving in with them. It was a silver necklace with my initials, X.O. The day they gave it to me was one of the few happiest days of my life.

I glance at my phone and I see school starts in 30 minutes. I grab my backpack and head out. When I pull up to the school, I find the same parking spot still available and I take it. I remembered to grab an umbrella before I left this time and reached for that before leaving the car. I see kids hanging out in the parking lot as I walk past them. Up ahead, I noticed DJ and Frankie walking towards the front entrance and catch up to them.

"Hey guys." They turn and greet me. Frankie notices my scarf and says what I expected her to say,

"Edge check!" to those who don't know what that is, this is to check if your edges are laid, on point, on fleek, perfect. In other words, if you did your hair right or not. I smile and look at Frankie,

"You have a mirror?" I noticed some other black kids come around as we wait for me to reveal the truth. Frankie opens her mirror towards me, I position it in her hands, I make sure I untie my scarf slowly. As I pull it back, I look in the mirror only to see the perfect laid edges and my braid sleeked in a braid as well. I received an applaud from those who approved, and we carried on.

"I was worried for a second there. It would be tragic to drop you if your edges weren't up to standards." Frankie said while smiling.

"You and I both know that you'd do anything to help her," DJ said laughing. "You live off of control, don't even lie to yourself." We all laugh and continue to walk to class.

The day runs smoothly and by lunch, it started to rain. It was raining hard, no wind, just rain. We were all talking about how Frankie managed to serve a volleyball right at Sunny Delights' head and how she cried to Coach McCarthy last year.

"I swear I didn't mean to do that. I saw Andy walk into the gym and I got off aim." She says as if it's not her fault. Andy looks at her with a straight face,

"So, it's my fault." He raises an eyebrow and Frankie lean over to kiss his cheek, then says,

"I love you too babe." We continue onward with lunch, then I head to the art room. I decided to ask Alice if I could come in and work on my project. I enter her classroom and walk to her desk.

"Oh! Hi Xiana. How can I help you?" she says with a smile.

"Hi Mrs. Alice, I was wondering if I could use my free period to work on my project?"

"Of course! Just sit in the far back tables near the counters. This period is usually full, so I, unfortunately, don't have any space."

"It's no problem. I don't need a whole lot of space. Thank you though." She nods her head and walks off to greet the other students who are entering. I head towards the back, look for my art, grab it and some supplies and get to work. I drown out the rest of the class just as soon as I start on my project.

In the first box, I decided to draw a wolf. I looked at my list and decided in the second one to draw some sort of message of traveling. I sketch out multiple stuff, but nothing seems to fit what I want. I feel someone next to me and when I look over, I see Alice.

"You need any help?"

"Yes please," I say urgently. She laughs and I inform her that I wanted to represent traveling, but I don't know-how. She ponders an ask,

"Where all have you been too?"

"Everywhere really. All of Europe, Asia, Africa, the Americas, Canada, you name it, I've been to it." She stares at me, her eyes suddenly glass over, then she comes back. She smiles and tells me to draw as if I am looking out of an airplane looking over my favorite place I've traveled to. I smile and thank her. As she walks away, I noticed Chris was in this class and that he was staring right at me. When I caught his eyes, he looked away and turned towards the front. I rolled my eyes and went back to work.

Alice calls the class to their attention just as I am wrapping up on what I sketched in the box. I decided to take her idea but instead of picking one place, I chose the world but looking up above. I decided to still have it where I'm looking out the window of an airplane, but instead, I'm looking at the world. Everyplace I've been to hold has some kind of attachment on me, a special place for me. And I didn't just have one place in mind.

I couldn't decide if I wanted to do markers or watercolor. I might come back after school to finish it. I pack up and head out with everyone else and head to English. I walk slightly faster when I see Andy and Frankie up ahead. Andy sees me first and smiles, he nods towards Frankie and she relaxes. As I walk up to them, Andy's face turns cold. I don't even look behind me, I link arms with Frankie before she notices it and waves Andy a goodbye. She looks at me with confusion and looks back. She squeezes my arm and we sit in our seats. Mrs. Cullen watches us as we sit and chat. I make eye contact with her and she smiles then turns to greet other students in her class.

The class goes by smoothly and by the end of the period, Frankie and I finish early, so we left early. She text Andy to meet her by the Gym with me since we have this period together. In the meantime, she shows me her Pinterest and gives me tips on styles that I will never do. She then proclaims that I will follow her instructions even if she must come to my house every morning to do so. I backfired just as Andy showed up and said,

"If you wake me up out of my sleep, I will sneak into your house and cut up all your clothes." I raise an eyebrow and Andy laughs. She stares me down, then says,

"This isn't over. Let's go." She grabs Andy's hand and he shrugged his shoulders and walked with her into the gym with me behind them laughing.

As we walk in, we head towards the bleachers and wait for everyone to show up. Before I could get there, a big bulky giant, pale skin (seriously, what is going on here?), topaz eyes (an unusual trend with those who are pale), wearing your basic gym sweat pants and school shirt that says Forks. He greets me with a smile and cute dimples.

"Hi there! You must be Xiana. I am Coach McCarthy." He sticks out his hand and as I go to shake it, I prepare for an image. I see him fighting a bear and, what, biting it? I shake out the vision and he hesitates and looks towards the door to see the other students coming in. I move to go by Frankie and Andy with my back facing the door. I barely listen in on their conversation; that image I received was so weird. In fact, all the images I received from the teachers have been weird. Except for Mr. Whitlock, Ms. Andrews, and Mr. Hernandez—the only hands I didn't touch. I was pulled from my train of thought by Coach McCarthy.

"Alright, alright, settle down. Today we are going to play soccer. After a little incident we had yesterday," he looks right at some other kids, they start laughing, "I decided we should work together, as a team. So! I need 4 captains. Who wants to volunteer?" no one raised their hand.

"Alright, let's try this again, who wants to volunteer, or I'll choose for you." No one, again. "Alright, then I'll choose, Andy, Destany, Sebrina, and," another student walked in late. Everyone turned towards him; it was Asher.

"Ah! Asher! Thank you for volunteering to be a captain," he claps and smiles.

"All of my captains come up to the front next to me. We'll start with ladies first. And please don't just pick females, we are not doing boys against girls." He said with exhaustion in his face. And so, it began. Everyone was picked off until three other kids and I were left. And, of course, I was the last one to get picked and I was on Asher's team.

"Alright! On the left side of the court, Andy and Sebrina's team. On the other side Asher and Destany's team. Winners compete with each other, and final winners get extra credit points in this class and in one of the other classes that they might be failing." High stakes, I would hate to bet against him in anything.

My team and I head on the right side of the court, there were initially five to a team but because I'm an extra, I was placed to sit out. Not to toot my own horn, but if we lose, I'm kicking someone's kneecap to play. I might have a slight competitive side.

The game starts and so far, we're losing. Each game was 15 minutes and already 5 minutes in, it's 3-8. Asher calls in everyone and I walk up, another girl on the team notice me and says,

"Let her play, I'm out." And just proceeds to walk off the court, another kid says, "well, that was easy." And we assume the position. I replace her a defense and I'm ready. We have the ball and Sandra passes to Alex, I jog up halfway to make sure I'm ready. Leo, the other defender, and I look at each other and he steps back some. Alex misses the ball and its thrown to another player on the other team. She dribbles down towards me and attempts to fake me out, I receive it and head down the court. I pass it to Sandra who kicks it, it bounces off the goalie's hand and towards me, I have the shot, and I take it and it goes in.

The game continues onward. Alex and I switch places at some point, unintentionally, and we ended up winning. On the other side, Sabrina's team ended up winning and so we set up the gym to play longways. I quickly run outside to the water fountain for water and as I turn around to head back, I run into a hard brick-like chest and nearly fall on my ass. Whatever I ran into caught me and as I looked up, my eyes met with deep hazel eyes. Suddenly, time stopped for a quick few seconds and I was frozen in place.

Not sure how long we were like that, but we eventually snap out of it when we hear a cough behind us. He lifts me carefully without breaking eye contact. I slowly turn to see Coach McCarthy, arms folded and a grin on his face. Then he had the audacity to make things awkward.

"Come on love-bugs, let's finish this game." And then walks back inside while laughing out loud. My face becomes warm and I'm confused as to what just happened. I look up and Asher is still looking at me, then speaks,

"Come on, let's go before they start without us." He allows me to walk first and places his hand on the bottom of my back. I get goosebumps from it but proceeds to walk in the gym. Coach allows everyone to stretch since this game was going to be 20 minutes instead. Everyone had to write on a piece of paper who they thought would win. If you guess correctly, you get 3 extra points for the class. I swear Coach McCarthy might have a gambling issue.

By the last minute of the game, we were tied 5-5 with 45 seconds. Excitement filled the room and all we could do is win this thing. And in the end, we won. Asher ended up dribbling the ball down and Sandra made the winning score. We congratulated one another and rested up the last 15 minutes of class. We were able to do whatever if we weren't on our phones. I ran to the locker room with Sandra to clean up some,

"You know, you should join the female soccer team. We could use you."

"But weren't tryouts in Spring?"

"Yeah, but I'm pretty sure coach could make an exception. Speaking of which, are you good a volleyball?" this girl was trying to sell me. I like her.

"I believe so, yes."

"I'll take it as a yes. I know the season kind of blends but tryouts for Spring Volleyball start in two weeks. You should try it."

"I'll think about it, how about that?" trying to be humble, but for sure I'm trying out. There's no way in hell I'm going to miss it.

We walk back out into the gym and I head towards the bench where Frankie sat. We talked for a little while before the end of the day. After the bell rang, we stayed in the gym for a while longer waiting for DJ. A little while later we saw Asher, Andy, Alex, and Chris walkout in football gear. I love watching football, especially with great company, but the best thing is the tights. I watch the guys exit the gym through the back door and catch eyes with Asher. I smile at him and he smiles back, winks, and heads out the door.

"What?" Frankie said.

"The fuck?" DJ followed.

"Was that!?" Franky and DJ said at the same time. I looked over at them knowing that they saw what just happened but decided to look stupid anyway.

"What?" I said innocently. Before they replied, I see Ren and Jacob walk into the gym. Ren catches my eye, smiles, and waves then walk off towards the field.

"Don't give us that 'oh, whatever do you mean' innocent attitude. You and Asher just mini-flirted!" DJ said dramatically and loudly.

"No, we didn't. We just smiled. He caught me staring and let me know he caught me looking at his ass."

"Girl bye! Tell that lie to someone else. Just admit it, you caught the inevitable bachelor Asher Black's attention. No need to hide or be ashamed of it. Now, let's go watch them practice while it's not raining." I roll my eyes and walk across the gym and out the door with them. While finding a good place to sit, I do wonder if what they said is true. I also wondered about the situation with him and Nina. I thought they were together? I look over to Frankie and DJ and ask,

"You said Asher was untouchable to any girl. Wouldn't Nina be an exception to that?"

"That would only count if she was a person."

"But to answer it rationally, no. They weren't dating. She was either a booty call or she claimed him when he wanted nothing to do with her. No one knows. Everyone knows Nina will lie to get her way and since Asher doesn't talk, no one bothered to figure it out."

"Eh-hem!"

"Except for Frankie, Frankie was the only one willing to go through lengths to figure it out," DJ says rolling her eyes.

"Thank you!" They go back to talking and I turn towards the field, I can't see who is who because everyone has their helmets on. I watch as they do their drills with Coach then start a scrimmage. In the distance, I can see the cheerleaders practicing. But then I hear another set of cheering. I look over and see the dehydration twins and their high carb and calorie companions behind them.

"Go Asher! You got this babe!" I look towards her and suddenly, I'm pissed. _He's mine!_ Screamed in my head. I try to ignore it and show slight irritation on my face, like everyone else, but it only increases. Irritation turned to anger and that turned into being beyond furious. As they continued and cheered, without a second thought I yelled,

"Shut the fuck up! No one wants to hear from you!" Everyone damned nearly paused and looked towards me. I was looking at the irritating clan of girls while everyone was looking at me. Slowly, I felt a wave of calm randomly hit just as I hear an applaud coming from one of the football players. Some of the guys on the sidelines had their helmets off and I saw Andy and a few other players clapping towards me. Coach and Jacob start laughing, Frankie and DJ start acting like dumbasses and clapped dramatically screaming "hallelujah" and "Amen". I purse my lips together, look at them with a blank face then a smile.

Coach blows the whistle and tells the guys to restart the position. We continue to watch until it was over. DJ, Frankie and I walk down together. As we head inside waiting for Andy, Ren comes up to me.

"Xiana, right?" Finally, someone besides a teacher knows how to pronounce my name.

"Yeah, that's me. What's up?"

"Oh, nothing. I just wanted to say thank you for stopping Nina and Jessica from embarrassing themselves more." She rolls her eyes and smile.

"Right! Every day we learn more and more about Xi over here. It seems like she's, how do I put this, _territorial _towards some things." Frankie says with a cheeky smile. I look at her with a blank face, roll my eyes, and look back at Ren.

"Ignore her-"

"She's not wrong," DJ says.

"I thought you would be on my side!"

"Normally I would, but for once, Frankie is right. Especially now, what _was _the reason for the explosion." DJ said with a knowing smile. Ren raises her eyebrows and smiles. I look at all of them and say,

"I feel attacked. I'm leaving." They laugh and continue to pester me until Andy and Jacob come up to us fresh from a shower.

"You ready to go babe? Asher will be out in a bit." Jacob says to Ren. She smiles and nods her head. She turns towards us and says,

"See you guys tomorrow!" and heads off with Jake. Andy lifts Frankie and carries her bridal style which, of course, she doesn't complain, and wraps her arms around him. DJ rolls her eyes and we get up to walk out. When we step out onto the hallway, I tell them I have to head over to my locker for my book and I said I'd see them tomorrow. I waved them off and headed towards my destination.

I grab my book and head back towards the front. As I begin to pass the hallway that leads towards the gym, art, and mechanical room, I bump into someone. I look up to see Chris and attempt to walk around.

"Sorry." As I walk around and head towards the door when he grabs my arm.

"Wait. Can we talk?" I am hesitant and agree, pulling my arm back. "How are you?" Really? I raise my eyebrow and respond,

"Good. Yourself?"

"I'm well." Well, this is heading off to a good start. I purse my lips and rock back and forth awkwardly.

"Okay, well then, bye." I turn to walk away when he asks,

"Why are you friends with them?" I stop instantly on my tracks.

"What?"

"Why are you friends with them? Andy, Daria, Franklin-"

"First of all, its Andy, DJ, and Frankie. Secondly, because they're amazing people to be around." I say with irritation. He looks at me with disgusts.

"That's not a good reason." He crosses his arms and waits for another explanation.

"What other reason would I have? Plus, what's it to you?" he rolls his eyes and says nothing.

"What's your reason then? Why is it sacrilegious to be friends with them?" I wait for the answer I already know.

"I don't have to tell you shit. I'm just warning you, a girl like you should stay away from people like them." I laugh and look at him,

"No sugar, a girl like me stays away from guys like you. No one likes a self-righteous, overly privileged prick." I smile and turn. He grabs my arm hard and whips me back around.

"What did you just call me!" he squeezes my arm and I scream out slightly.

"Let me go," I yell at him. Before he could get a word out, his arm has detached from mine and he's on his knees crying out. I look up and see Asher's hand squeezing and pushing down on Chris's wrist while also turning it in an awkward angle.

"Don't you EVER touch her again!" his wet hair is blocking his face as he looks down at Chris. "Do you understand?" he says in a clear deep tone. Chris only nods his head, Asher presses down harder on his wrist and he cries out. I grab Asher's hand and pull him away before a teacher comes.

"Asher lets go. I'm fine, let's just get out of here." I say as I pull him towards the exit. He looks at me with an intense face that soon relaxes. He looks back at Chris, tosses his hand back to him and walks away with me. He allows me to pull him out to the exit as I continue to hold his hand. He doesn't attempt to let go, but instead, he squeezes my hand and we continue to walk in silence.

He walks me to my car and leans up against it. I check the time to see it's a little after six. I look up at him to see his eyes closed, trying to calm himself. Still holding his hand, I rub the back of it with my thumb. He opens his eyes slowly and looks at me. I smile and give my thanks for saving me.

"Never thank me for protecting you." He says softly and grins.

"Oh, so there's going to be more times you'll be there to save my ass from random shit?" I say jokingly. He smiles back, shrugs his shoulders, and says,

"Maybe. You never know? I mean, I already have twice today. Once at the water fountain and just recently." He says with a cheeky smile. I laugh and agree with him. It's quiet and then he tells me to head home.

"Text me when you make it home safely. Or I'll check on you my damn self." We exchange numbers and as he says while smiling brightly.

"I will, I promise," I say back. I jump in and head out the parking lot towards home. I look back and I see he's already in his car about to drive off. I can honestly say, for it to be the second day of school, it had been pretty great.


	7. Dresses

…

As I back into the garage, I noticed my parents weren't home yet. I remembered that they had to return the U-Haul, so I go inside and decide to start making dinner. I bring my stuff upstairs, wrap my hair up, then head downstairs to start. I looked in the refrigerator and didn't see much, so I texted 'Mony and asked if they could stop at the store before heading home. She replies with a picture of her and Damion at the store using a banana as a prop to create a smile.

I decided to start the rice and cut up some onion, green onion, cabbage, and habanero orange peppers. I place out our Enzo pan and put olive oil and allowed that to heat up. I looked in the cabinet to see if we had vegetable broth. I didn't hear my parents coming in until I hear,

"Looking for this?" I turn around and see Damion holding out the vegetable broth, I smile, grab it, and go back to work followed by a "thank you." 

"Where's the other pa- Oh! Found it." 'Mony starts on their Kobe beef. And they ask me about my day. I tell them what happened in gym class and that one of the girls on the soccer team had asked me to try out. I didn't get the chance to talk to Coach about it yet, but I will tomorrow. They were proud of me and happy that I am adapting well to Forks. 

We finish making dinner and sit down to eat. I ask them about their day and because of their careers, they can't give specifics. With that they do, there's a lot of confidentiality and being ethical is a top priority. With 'Mony being in non-profit and handling clients in hard positions—abuse, neglect, anything you can think of—and Damion being an attorney, a lot of their description and duties involve confidentiality, even if it's unfathomed news.

One particular time, 'Mony came home from work and just sat in her car and cried. Tears strolling down her face nonstop. I remember seeing her like that, I called Damion and he ran towards her. He opened the car door and carried her inside. She had to call into work the next day (which is advertised in that field as acceptable. Working with Social workers and dealing with stuff like this isn't an easy job and can take a toll on people's lives) because of the situation. It didn't come out until later when the news reported it. 

A little girl, 5 years old, was found face down in the Trinity River that runs through Dallas. Her neck was broken and had strangulation marks, eyes bulged out, fresh cuts and bruises, and blunt-force trauma to the head. The cause? Her parents, the same people that 'Mony and her team were trying to get her away from. But because Texas has this reunification law where they try to keep families together, regardless of all proof that the children should be taken from the home, regardless of the list of reasons why they were in the hospital, regardless of how many teachers and faculty members have reported, Texas and a few other states believe they should risk it all and keep the family together.

The kids get taken away, yes, but only until the parents prove that they can get them back. And in most (not all) cases, it becomes a repetition. Parents hurt the kid, it gets reported, kid gets taken from home, parents serve their consequences, they go to classes to be a better provider for their kids, then hurts them again. This doesn't happen all the time, but enough times to where when the state finally takes them away from their caregivers, the kids are either numb, relief and thankful, or angry. Sometimes all three, but mainly, they've just developed post-traumatic stress disorder (PTSD).

We clean up the table and spend time with each other in the living room laughing at some tv show 'Mony picked out. After a while, I headed upstairs to get ready for bed early. I go up, grab my pajamas and a new washcloth and go to the shower. I turn on the water, change the washcloth, strip, and get in the shower. I washed the day off and shaved my legs. I jump out, dry off, and put on my clothes. When I head into my room, I see my phone going off. It's Asher! Shit, I forgot to text him. 

"I know what you're about to say, I'm sorry. I forgot to text you, but I made it home." I said smiling into the phone. He laughs at my stress then says,

"Thanks for letting me know," he says in a deeper voice. Was his voice always this deep or is it because we're on the phone? "So, should I just text you after 10 minutes to ask? Or…" he laughs, I roll my eyes and smile.

"No. well, maybe. I don't know, I suck at texting people back, but I also hate calling people. So, you choose." I say shrugging my shoulders. Then it hits me, "Wait, I thought you said you'd show up if I didn't text you?"

"Who says I didn't?"

"What?" My eyes go wide.

"I'm going to assume that your room is in the back on the second floor, right?" I run to my window and I see him, and I open my window.

"What the fuck?" I whisper-yell at him. He smiles

"Hey."

"Don't hey me, what are you doing out there, you're going to get sick, and get caught." I look at him eyes opened wide with a grin on my face.

"Told you I'd check on you."

"How long have you been here?"

"Just got here about five minutes ago." He says all this as if it is nothing. I shake my head at him and smile.

"Go. Before you get sick." He smiles and nods his head,

"Whatever you say… Omeale." I raise an eyebrow and ask,

"What did you just call me?"

"Omeale. It's your nickname from now on." He says, smiles, and walks away. I think to myself, "of all the names he could've picked, he chooses Omeale." I shake my head, close my window, and head back downstairs. I spend some more time with my parents before heading to bed. I lay down and relive in my head all of what happened today. I smile thinking about it. Forks isn't so bad, but I still hate the weather. 

Over the next few weeks, things have slowly progressed between my friends and with Asher. Ever since that night, Asher has tried to be around me and my friends often. So much so, Ren and Jake have joined us at lunch. Of course, none of us minded, but things did get weird with DJ around Homecoming Season. Frankie and I didn't know why she started hanging out with us less and less. When we'd ask her what was up, she would shrug us off and not speak to us. One day after school, we decided to go by her house to confront her about it.

DJ didn't live too far from the school, so Frankie and I drove in my car to her place. It was a cute little one-story house; the outside was mustard yellow and brown, a double-parked garage with a gated garden in the front. Off to the side in the back was a shed and open space. We knock on the front door and a woman opens it. She looks at us and politely smile and ask who we were.

"We're DJ's friends' ma'am. Is she here?" 

"Yes, Daria is in her room. I'll show you." She allows us to come in, I stop to remove my shoes and continue to follow the woman. She knocks on DJ's door.

"Daria, you have company." She opens her door and out comes a shocked DJ.

"What are you guys doing here?" no hint of anger or irritation, just confusion, and anxiety. 

"We came to see as to why you've been acting weird lately." Frankie rushed out with a sad face. 

"I'll give you guys a minute." The lady walked away. DJ rolls her eyes and tells us to come into her room. When we stepped in, I observed her room. It was filled with bookshelves everywhere. On them were books, pictures, drawings, journals, and trinkets of different things.

"Ignore my aunt, I try to. So, what's this that you guys think I've been acting weird lately."

"We don't _think,_ we _know_ something is wrong. Suddenly you don't hang out with us, anytime we want to go shopping or whatever. Hell, we planned on going to the music and arts festival last week and you didn't want to go. Is everything ok DJ?" Frankie asked. She looks at us and doesn't say anything.

"Please tell us what's wrong. If we did or said anything, let us know. If we hurt you, it wasn't intentional. Just pleas-"

"I'm tired of being the seventh wheel." There was a pause, she looked away, "I'm tired of being the single one of the group." Technically I was single too, but this wasn't about me.

"And now that HOCO is coming up, all of you guys have dates and I don't. What's the point in going if you're going to be the only single one there in the friend group?"

"Wait. What do you mean you don't have a date?" I look at Frankie as if she's lost her mind and so did DJ.

"Um, I mean, as in, I don't have one."

"So, Louis didn't ask you?" Louis is this guitar god of the school. He is tall, tan skin, shoulder-length brown hair, and brown eyes. He wasn't bad looking, but his guitar skills are amazing. DJ looked at her as if she knew the secret of life. 

"Frankie. Why would Louis ask me?" Frankie smiles,

"Because I overheard him talking about asking you but couldn't find a way to do it."

"You jumped in the conversation and gave advice didn't you." It sounded like a question, but it wasn't. We all knew there was an 80 percent chance that she did. 

"Maybe…Okay, yes, yes I did. I would have figured he'd ask you by now." She ponders. DJ is silent and in shock. 

"Well, what if he doesn't ask me, what then?" She becomes anxious quickly and expresses it on her face.

"He will. Don't worry." I didn't like the sound of that.

"Don't force him, Frankie! If he wants to ask me out, let him do it when he feels ready. If he feels good and ready. Don't force him! That'll make me look desperate. And I am NOT desperate. Understand!" she said anxiously. Frankie was shocked. Me? Not so much. I would have reacted the same. Frankie's heart is in a good place, she's not ignorant or anything, but she and Andy can lose perspectives sometimes. 

"She won't DJ. Just don't push us away, please. We miss you and we're worried about you. That's all." I say with reassurance. She looks out the window and back at us. She nods her head and Frankie and I attack her with a hug. She hates them, but today she needed one.

Over the next couple of weeks, everyone has been busy with something and barely had time to catch up. Homecoming, midterms, art fair, soccer, football, extra homework, all of it. Louis never asked DJ to Homecoming, instead, this shy wallflower guy named Danny did. Danny was "5'9", olive skin, round face with a five o'clock shadow, brown eyes, slightly fit yet bulky, with dimples. Oh, the dimples. DJ was ecstatic because Danny has been her childhood crush since sixth grade when she accidentally threw a ball at his face when playing dodge ball. He broke his glasses and she wrote him a letter apologizing. They were friends until he moved away for Jr. High. But when he came back Sophomore year, she was stuck on him; however, they never talked to one another. 

Going shopping for homecoming was exhausting. We all took Frankie's car to Port Angeles and we went from boutique to boutique looking for the perfect outfit that represented us. In the end, we were left empty-handed. After gym one day we were trying to plan a trip to Seattle to look for one, the problem was, we knew when we got to Seattle, it was going to cost a little more than what we are wanting to spend. 

"Sounds like the desperate squad is short-handed. Awe, too bad. Maybe you guys just shouldn't show up. I mean, it would be for the better and you won't embarrass yourselves in the process of it." Before we could respond Asher, Andy, and Danny respectfully wrapped their arms around us.

"I'm sorry, who are the desperate ones here?" Frankie said. It was at this moment that I froze. The closest Asher and I have gotten are either bumping knees (literally) or elbows in class or at lunch and that time when he saved me from Chris. Having his arm around me shocked me for a second but then it instantly passed, and I wrapped my arm around his lower back. He pulled me closer as we walked away from Caprice Sun. As of lately, the dehydration squad has been becoming more and more irritating. After the football practice fiasco, they backed off. But now? Just plain petty and irritating. I wasn't the only one who noticed either. 

"Excuse me, I couldn't help but overhear that you guys still needed dresses. Correct?" We all turned around and saw Mrs. Alice and Mr. Whitlock behind us. 

"Yes ma'am, we do. But no one has what we want around here so our last resort is Seattle."

"No, it's not." She said as if it would be impossible for that to be true. I looked at her and she continued,

"I just by happen to have a keen eye for detail and I need three models to use my design and show it off. I need people that are different shapes and sizes. You wouldn't by happen to know three girls, would you?" We were shocked, amazed, bamboozled even at the fact that she just implied that she wanted to make our dresses.

"You want to use us?" DJ asked. Alice nodded her head and smiled. We looked at each other and went up to hug her.

"Thank you, Mrs. Alice!" She laughed and hugged us back.

"It's nothing to worry about! And Xiana, stop calling me Mrs. Alice, it's just Alice." I smile and shake my head,

"I can't do that ma'am."

"And why not?"

"I have to have permission from my mom." Mr. Whitlock laughed and nodded his head as if he understood.

"What do you mean you have to have permission?"

"If my mom was to ever find out that I called you by your first name, I'd be in trouble. I can only do it if she permits me. And honestly, it would feel weird not to do so." I shrug my shoulders, "it's just how I was raised." She rose an eyebrow and smile, 

"Fine, I guess I don't want to make you uncomfortable." She clapped her hands, "But now! Dresses! Here is my address, I want you guys to come to my house after school today. Remember to let your parents know so that they don't think anything bad happened." We nod our head, said thank you with excitement and headed off to our next class. 

By the end of the day, we decided to take DJ's car to Alice's house. We texted our parents what was up and sent the address to them. They agreed to let us go if we take a picture with our teacher to prove we weren't doing anything illegal. On our way there Frankie and DJ were yapping away about different things they want and didn't want. I wasn't too picky if it fit me and not anyone else.

We pull up to this mini-mansion and it was beautiful. There was a gated walkway that leads up to it with a mini water fountain in the front. The house had large windows that you could see everything in the house. Three balconies, all on the top floor, pillars that held the entryway and second story. It was off white with Spanish style tiles on the roof. It was magnificent and the bright lights made it even more beautiful. Before we could even get to the porch, Alice opens the door to welcome us. 

"Hello, girls! Come on in. Let me show you around." She takes us throughout the bottom half of the house then moves us upstairs. We pass by a large wall filled with graduation caps. I was slightly confused but intrigued all the same. Alice noticed my curiosity.

"Each graduation cap represents throughout the years, how many students were our favorite." She smiles and continues onward. She was lying, I could tell, but I don't say anything. She showed us everything else and we went back downstairs to a studio. It was a decent size studio with fabrics of all sorts and pictures all over the place. I guess all the pale teachers were close with one another because there were plenty of pictures with them and with Ren (obviously since she and the English teacher has the same last name) and Jake (because they're together I assume). 

"Ok! I will have my lovely assistant Rosalie help me take your measurements and get the fabric and ideas ready. Oh, Rose!" Outcomes this gorgeous woman and I'm dumbfounded. 

"Oh! Hi Ms. Hale."

"Hello DJ and Frankie," she smiles and turns towards me, she looks at me strangely, raises her eyebrows, and grins.

"You must be Xiana," She sticks her hand out for me to shake it, "I'm the mechanic's teacher Ms. Hale." I shake her hand and get an image of her walking in the park with this tall fair-skinned man dressed as if they were in the 1940s. I smile politely and step back. Soon after we get to work.

By the time we were finished, Alice and Rosalie managed to put together different cloths and take notes of all of what we wanted. Frankie wanted something to stand out and but make sure she's wearing the dress, not the dress wearing her. DJ wanted something with flowers and 'mother nature' like. I wasn't sure what I wanted. I had to take into consideration how I'm built and what would go good with my complexion. I may have overthought about it, but this was important. 

"I'll be honest, I'm not sure what I want."

"Show her your Pinterest! You have some cute dresses and outfits on there." I take DJ's advice and show Alice and Rosalie all of what I have. They start writing things out and talking quietly to one another

"See, she likes this,"

"But that clashes with this color,"

"But it'll go great with this fabric and silhouette,"

"That's true, but what about…" This went on for a good minute until Alice and Rosalie got the clues that they needed. They handed me my phone and asked 3 simple questions,

"Top three favorite colors, besides black?"

"Lavender, Midnight Blue, White, and Red occasionally." 

"Floral, stripes, Dots, or none?"

"None."

"Lace, tulle, silk, or satin?"

"Lace. Never tulle" They nodded their heads and smiled. 

"Not to worry girls, your dresses will be complete by Friday." Today was Wednesday, how were they going to finish in two days?

"We'll take your word for it, Alice," Frankie said with excitement. We got up, hugged them and left towards the exit. I saw Mr. Whitlock, Coach, and two other males in the living room but kept walking before Frankie got too excited.

"Oh! Mrs. Alice, we were supposed to take a picture with you to prove that we were here for dresses and didn't go off prostituting and do drugs." She laughed and DJ looked at me. 

"Really? You had to use my parents as an excuse." I shrug my shoulders and waited for a response. She agreed to it and Ms. Hale took the picture of all of us gathered around her in front of their house. We said another round of thank you and goodbye's and left. By the time I got home, Damion and 'Mony were watching tv in the living room. They said they ate without me but that the food was still warm. I smiled and ate my food in peace, washed my plate when I was done, then went into the living room with them.

"So, did Alice show you what she is going to create for you or is it a surprise?"

"It's a surprise. But I was the most indecisive out of the girls, so it might be a little tricky to come up with mine." Damion smiled and said,

"As long as it is below the knee, I'm sure it'll be fine." 'Mony smacked his chest and told him to shut up and for me to not listen to him.

"I'm sure Alice will make something age-appropriate." I smiled and we went back to bonding. I honestly cannot wait until Alice and Rosalie finish our dresses.


	8. Clarification

Clarification

…

The next day at school was typical up until lunch. Everyone was sitting at the usual table with Jake, Ren, Danny, and DJ on one side and Frankie, Andy, Asher, and myself on the other with our back towards the door that leads outside. Asher and Jake got up to go get more food (they seriously eat way too much) and the rest of us were all minding our own business, laughing at one another and such when suddenly Sunny Delight and her squad of Isle 16 (minus the water section) showed up to cause more drama.

"So, not only are you trash, but you're a thief." Sunny Delight proclaimed to me.

"What are you talking about? Why would I steal anything from you?" I said with exhaustion without looking at her.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. Stay. Away. From Asher. He's mine." I looked back at her as if she was serious.

"Asher is his own person, and if he doesn't want anyone like you, then it's you who needs to stay away from him Nina," Ren said with force.

"Oh, will you be quiet. No one was talking to you. This is between me and this trash over here."

"Technically, wouldn't I be involved too?" Asher said behind Nina and her friends. He had a straight face while Jake was pissed.

"Oh! Hi Asher."

"Before we start this conversation, apologize to Ren and Xiana. Now." He said in a soft yet strict tone. She did as she was told, he walked around and set his tray down next to mine then faced her and continued.

"Now, what's this I hear that I belong to you?" Asher said with a straight face.

"I was just telling her how we were fine when we were together and then suddenly you broke up with me and now, you're with _her._" He squints his eyes and looked at her,

"Nina, we were never together. You and I know that, hell, everyone knows that. Please stop saying that we were when we weren't." he said calmly and not a sign of irritation in sight. She steps up to him and rubs her hand up and down his arm as if that is seducing him to change his mind. It doesn't do anything to him, but it does to me. Out of nowhere, I hear _"back off bitch!" _in my head. Next thing I know, I'm up out of my seat, in front of Asher grabbing her wrist.

"What the fuck?!" Nina screams. I throw her arm towards her then turn to fully face her.

"Back down bitch." At this point, I have no idea what is going on with me. This isn't like me at all.

"Or what?" She was wearing heels so when I'm slouching slightly, she's around my height. So, I straighten up my back and take a step forward, she all of a sudden has to look up at me. She shy's away slightly.

"Take a guess." I stare her down. She looks over my shoulder to Asher and asks,

"Are you going to do anything?"

"She's her own self-governing woman." He says with a hint of humor in his voice.

"Go Nina. And if this whole situation hasn't been clear to you, back off of not only Asher but everyone else here."

"Whatever. I'm so done with this bullshit. You'll regret this Asher, trust me." She walks off and slowly I begin to calm down but then comes anxiety. What the fuck was that? I just basically pulled a Nina.

"Holy shit," DJ laughs, "You ok there Xi? You seem a little defensive there." They laugh and I don't look at them.

"Hey, are you ok Omeale?" Asher asks. I look up at him, his face goes from smiling to becoming worried. I shake my head, grab my stuff, apologize, then run off out of the cafeteria. I run into the wooded area not too far from the school. I get near the edge of the tree line, drop my bag, and sit on a trunk. I think to myself, "_What the hell was that? I've never acted like that before!" _

I can recall the raw and intense emotions I felt. That wasn't normal, it wasn't me. I got angry over Asher and Nina, and Asher and I aren't even together for me to even _get_ mad. So how, how was it possible for me to become this overly jealous person over someone who isn't dating me? I turned into Nina acting like this! I was taken out of my train of thought when I heard Asher,

"Xiana! There you are, what happened? Are you okay?" I looked up at him and he kneeled to face me.

"Xiana, what's wrong?" He said with a worried expression. I looked up at him and enlightened what was going through my head. How I felt like I turned into Nina. I didn't have to jump in like that and be so territorial. And how I didn't know where that reaction came from. When I finished, I looked up at him and he had a grin on his face.

"Never be sorry for it Omeale," he smiled and gently grabbed my hands, "I'm not. I found it necessary and was happy that you did it, to be honest." He says with a smile.

"What? Why? You could have stopped me. Hell, Ren just got done saying you are your own person and then here comes me acting like Nina. I mean, shit, we're not dating or together, so I don't have a reason to do what I did."

"Actually, you do." I looked at him as if he lost his mind.

"What do you mean I do? I don't Asher. I-" he cuts me off and with a straight face says,

"We're mates. It's only natural." He shrugs his shoulders as if this is the most obvious thing in the world.

"We're what? What does that even mean? Who? What?" his response threw me off completely. I didn't know what to say or how to react. He smiles, pulls me up, and brings me closer.

"Does this bother you? Me being this close to you?" I shake my head no. In fact, it makes me happy and I feel safe. He asked if he has full consent to touch me appropriately. I nod my head and he proceeds to wrap one of his arms around my waist holding me close while the other is still holding on to my hand.

"How about this? Does this bother you?" he asked gently. I looked up at him and I'm lost for words for I shake my head no. He smiles then lifts me and spins me around until I start laughing then gently puts me down.

"So, none of that bothers you?" he asks with a smile on his face. I shake my head no then he continues.

"Would you like to know why its normal to feel what you're feeling and to act as you did?" he raises an eyebrow while dancing with me in the middle of the woods. I nodded my head and listened.

"Have you ever heard of imprinting?" I nod my head yes. It's common in the animal kingdom to see that.

"Do you know anything about the Quileute legends?" I shake my head. I recall learning about them the last time I was in Washington, but I don't know much about them.

"Well, it is known that we are descendants of wolves. Protecting the land from," he paused, "Unwelcomed visitors haunting and hunting on our land." I looked up at him and I could tell he was telling the truth.

"So, you're a werewolf?" I raise an eyebrow and grin.

"Yes. Does that bother or scare you?" I smile and shake my head.

"Good. Now, I have a question for you. Will you go out with me? And be my date to homecoming? And for Prom? And for Graduation? And for other events that may or may not pop up?" I laughed and nodded my head yes.

"Good," he lets me go and smile, "Stand back." I look at him funny and does what he says. He places our backpacks off to the side, takes off his shoes and socks and I raise an eyebrow.

"Are you about to-" He took off his shirt and I stopped talking. He had a cheeky smile on his face and winked at me. He backs up more, closes his eyes and starts breathing hard. His breath starts staggering and his muscles start clenching. Not even a second later a wolf was standing in front of me. It was magnificent; he was purely white. He was a good foot and a half above my "5'10" and was looking dead in my eyes. He waited and settled in, then laid down as to tell me that he won't hurt me.

I walk up to him and he lays his head down on the ground at his paws. I sit on my knees and feel his fur. It's soft but ruff. I move up to his head to pet him and he closes his eyes, in my peripheral I see his tail moving. I smile at his reaction but continue anyways as we sit in silence. A few minutes later, he then raises his head in the direction of where we entered the woods, he gets up and so do I. He nudges me to go back and he disappears. I go back only to see Ren and Jake. They smile at me and Ren comes up to me and hugs me.

"Welcome to the family!" I laugh and hug her back. We are then picked up by Jake in a massive bear hug. He places us down and said he was going to go run a pair of pants up to Asher. I smile and he disappears, soon after Asher and Jake come down. Asher blushing and Jake laughing at something. We grabbed our stuff then headed back to class. I had a break after lunch, but he missed English. He walked me to English with our hands clasped together. We passed Chris and his friends on the way to my class. He gave me an ugly look then turned away. I rolled my eyes and we continued onward until we saw Andy and Frankie waiting for us.

"Girl are you okay?!" Frankie said running up to me and hugging me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just had to clear some things up." I said with a smile on my face. Asher wraps his arms around me and kisses my forehead. Frankie lost it and Andy had to calm her down.

"So are yall-"

"Babe, let them be."

"But I have to-"

"Nope, you don't."

"He kissed her though!"

"I kiss you all the time."

"Yes, but this is them!"

"You know we're standing right here right?" I say with a smile on my face.

"Hush, we're talking. But babe, can I just ask-"

"No," he kisses her, "Now go to class or I'll tell Mrs. Cullen you're harassing the newly couple." Asher laughs and Mrs. Cullen comes up anyways. She looks at Asher and me, she looks back at Asher with a big smile, then turns towards Frankie.

"Frankie?"

"Please tell me you're on my side. Isn't anyone curious!" she laughs and directs us towards the classroom. Frankie deflates, kisses Andy and walks in. Asher pulls me in and hugs me until I laugh, let's go, and I go in after her. We sit in our respective seats waiting for class to start. I can see Frankie on the edge of her seat attempting to not say anything. So instead I answer all the questions I know she'll have with one answer.

"Yes, yes, and yes," I whisper to her. She stops, looks at me, and she has a sparkle in her eye.

"So, you guys are dating? You're going to homecoming with each other? You guys had sex in the woods? Scandalous. I like your style." She winks and Mrs. Cullen erupts in laughter and walks out of the classroom.

"What? No. No to the last one. Damn Frankie, we just started seeing each other." I giggle and shake my head.

"I know, but if you do, I need to be the first to know." I look at her as if she has lost her mind.

"Yeah, not happening. Nice try though."

Class finishes up and Frankie and I start packing up our things before turning in our in-class assignment. As we set our papers down, Mrs. Cullen asked to speak to me quickly. We step out onto the hallway to talk; Frankie heads a little way down towards the lockers to act as if she isn't eavesdropping.

"Yes, Mrs. Cullen?" I said anxiously. She smiles of reassurance and says,

"Don't worry, you're not in trouble. I just wanted to say thank you," I look at her confused, "for being here for Frankie. Believe it or not, you have made quite an impact on her." I smile then look towards Frankie; Andy is walking up to her. He smiles and waves and they walk off to the gym. I look back at Mrs. Cullen and shake my head.

"It's no problem." She smiles and continues,

"It may not be to you, but some of the teachers and myself appreciate it. But I also have another thing I wanted to say," She smiles a cheeky smile then whispers, "Welcome to the family" then walks off. I am shocked and stuck where I was. For a second I forgot that she and Ren are related and that must have been how she found out. I shake my head and start walking to the gym. Not paying attention I bump into Chris. All I could think in my head was _"shit."_

"Oh, sorry, my ba-" he stops when he sees it was me. I look up, say a slight apology and attempt to go around him. He blocks me. I try to move to the other side, and he blocks me again. I know he's doing this on purpose.

"Excuse me. I'm trying to get through. Can you please move." I attempt to go around him again and he says a simple and forceful "no." I look up at him and before I could say or do anything, Mrs. Cullen walks back out and ask,

"Is there a problem here Chris?" he looks at her and shakes his head no. "Good. Now I believe Ms. Oshiro graciously asked you to step aside. Please continue to go to your next class." As soon as she said that, the first bell rang, and students started to file out of the classroom. I walked gracefully around Chris and headed towards the gym. By the time I got there DJ, Frankie, and Andy was already there. Alice was talking to DJ outside of her classroom and Frankie and Andy were talking quietly to one another.

"Hey," I said quietly, Andy nodded his head as I walked past them into the gym. Coach McCarthy was setting up the gym by putting up cones on the four corners of the court. I head to the bench to pray we're not running. Class starts up and for once, Asher is on time. He sees me and heads over to sit next to me.

"Okay, class! Today we're going to test your speed," Damn it. "by playing a little game called hound and the hare. Does anyone not know this game?" he waited patiently, and no one raised their hands. "Well, because I know that students like to withhold the fact that they don't know anything, so they won't be embarrassed, I'll explain it anyway.

"As you noticed, I set up four cones on the corner along the court lines. There will be two teams, you will be placed on opposite sides of one another and the goal of the game is to not get tagged," he holds up two batons, "by these suckers. After the first person runs the lap, they will pass their baton off to the next person on their team. Don't worry! We'll do a demonstration. Who wants to volunteer?" a few kids raise their hands to demonstrate, but of course, he calls out everyone who didn't raise their hands.

"Give me Serenity, Naomi, and the new couple Asher and Xiana." He turns around and walks to the center of the gym. I blush and ignore the questionable eyes watching Asher and I head down the steps. Frankie and Andy are trying to hold back a laugh at this as I'm just trying to make it through this moment.

"Okay, on team one, Serenity and Xiana; team two, Asher and Naomi." From the middle of the gym, he slides the baton towards us. "Naomi versus Asher. We're going to go in slow motion. So basically, just walk this one. When I say go, you're both going to 'run,' in the same direction" they start walking to their right, "now, everyone you're going to run, but, Asher, stop right there. Naomi catch up to Asher; if you get close enough to the person, you tag them out. If you get tagged, you must go to the middle of the gym next to me and do push-ups, sit-ups, jumping jacks, or squats.

"Now, if you don't get tagged, Naomi, Asher, go to the of the line as if you're coming back." they do as follow, "now, if no one gets tagged, the next person—which will be Xiana and Serenity—will step up. As soon as they pass the baton onto you guys, you run. Okay? Then we just continue to do this until the last person standing. Now! Team captains—Xiana, Naomi, pick your team."

We pick our team and I set up. Three people didn't show up today, so we were even. We line up and Naomi and I were first. Mind you, I hate running (along with most of the population) but I'm not opposed to doing it if it's only for a short time. But also, I'm kind of slow at it, Naomi is pretty fast, so I just hope I don't get to be the first one to get tagged out.

"Ready! Set! Go!" I took off running, everyone starts cheering for their teammate. As I turn the first corner I nearly slip. My low tops are kind of worn out, so this might be tricky. I make it through the second and third corner and Serenity steps up. Naomi already passed it off to Asher, so Serenity better hightail it. I pass it off to her and she's gone. I step out of the way so Asher can run by and Leo can step up. As Asher passes, he grins and runs both at an easy pace and fast. I know he can run faster if he wanted to, but I guess he wants to play fair.

I head to the back of the line and Serenity passes it off. This continues onward for two more rounds until Destany and Sandra go against one another. Sandra is competitive as can be and Destany holds nothing back. Destany just barely misses Sandra, and this becomes a close call throughout the game. Derek (on our team) is the first to get tagged out and slowly other people started to, too. In the end, its Andy and Destany against Sandra and Asher. Frankie and I decide to do squats and coach, being coach, starts betting with us.

"Who do you guys think is going to win?" I look at him and raise an eyebrow.

"Andy of course!" I smile at Frankie,

"I'll go for Asher," I said with a smile.

"I'm going to go with Andy if he does win, no extra laps in football. If Asher wins, no extra laps in soccer." He looks at me with an eyebrow raise. I stop from doing squats, look towards Asher, and yell,

"Go Asher!" the last thing I want to do is run during practice. Oh, and by the way, I made the soccer team and will play volleyball in the spring. Sandra gets tagged out and all there's left is Andy, Asher, and Destany. Andy is the last one left on his team and has to continue onward. After Destany gets tagged out, it's just Asher and Andy running laps. Everyone stops what they were doing in the middle of the gym to watch. They take their time at first, but coach blows his whistle and tells them,

"If no one tags someone out, it's 10 extra laps for everyone here and at football." Everyone cheered them and they ran. Asher looked as if he is barely tired and sprints for it. Andy tried to outrun him but fails. Asher tags Andy lightly and they come to a halt. The guys then spread out on the floor, breathing hard and all. Coach claps his hands and yells,

"Good job. My soccer people, no extra laps during practice. However, everyone, five laps then you can go home." He blows the whistle and we all groan. We start our laps and when we make it over towards Asher and Andy, we just jump over them and continue. By the time we were done the guys stayed on the floor until everyone left and all who were left was coach, Frankie, DJ (who just walked in) with Jake and Ren behind, and myself. Jake looked down and raised an eyebrow,

"What happened here?" I look up and Frankie and I said in unison,

"Running." Jake laughs and asked,

"Asher, why are you tired, you do this all the time?"

"I'm not, I just thought it would be comforting to Andy to not be the only one on the ground."

"Thanks, man." They fist bump while coach laughs helps them up, and tells them to get ready for practice. We stay and watch them practice and afterward Asher walks me to my car.

"Text me when you make it home Omeale."

"Or you'll check on me yourself, I know, I know." I smile and hug him. I inhale him and relax. He smells a blend of dove soap and his natural scent. He kisses my forehead and opens the door for me. I get in, smile towards him, and head out. By the time I get home Damion and 'Mony isn't home. I think nothing of it and go make me something to eat. I see a note on the table that says,

_On your own, having a date night!_

_Xoxo_

_Damion_

I pop in some frozen pizza into the oven and text Damion then Asher,

"_Got your note. Have fun!" _To Damion.

"_Made it home lol." _To Asher.

While waiting for the pizza to finish, I turn on some music and start on my homework. As I was in the middle of studying for a science test, there was a knock on my door. I go to answer it, and no one is there. Suddenly, a rush of cold air hits my face and I slam the door shut. I get a vision of Vevila and Ubel flying towards Forks. I only say one thing,

"Fuck."


	9. COVID-19

Hey everyone!

I am sorry that I have not uploaded anything in a long time. I have everything down, just needed editing. These past couple months have been hard on me and I had to put a halt on this, unfortunately.

As of right now, it is going to be even harder. Because of my job, I am considered as an "essential worker" so I defiantly won't have the time and energy. I work 2 jobs at different warehouse facilities. I won't say were, but as of now, it is profit over people. I apologize for everything. I will try my hardest to finish everything.

Please, stay safe out here, stay inside, and wash your hands.

Love always,

Mel


	10. Friendship

Friendship

…

I could barely sleep that night. I waited up until 'Mony and Damion made it home last night. I heard them downstairs walking towards their room. It was around one o'clock by the time I even went to sleep. That vision I had earlier was too vivid to not be true. Vevila and Ubel are in the area and that is the frightening part. They could attack me at any given moment by doing or being anyone or thing they want.

Demons and Angels can take the form of anyone or thing living to use for their reason being. Most of the time, you'd hear stories of people saying that their guardian angel protected them by taking a form of someone to help them, then disappeared. It's common to see and hear and is accurate as can be. You also have reincarnated angels. Those are the ones who choose to live life on any galaxy they choose. For example, earth, some angels decide how they want to live, die, and their struggles, they are then born into this world to figure and gain life lessons that they bring into their next life. You might be wondering, "why would anyone _want _to come back to earth?" that, is something I cannot answer. Originally, I wasn't supposed to come to earth yet, but I'll get into that later.

Now, demons are different from Angels. They can cause the issues that your guardian was saving you from or create conflict by just controlling your environment. They can also take the form of a human but usually, the body ages faster than an average speed depending on if they decide to keep it. They like to take the forms if the human is supposed to be dead, it's not all of the time, but when the soul has left the body and the person is pronounced dead, they can take it. That is why, usually, when you noticed after an accident that the person's character and personality have changed into something more negative and dangerous, it could explain it. Demons will manipulate and deceive anyone they feel who is challenging them.

You might ask now, "well why doesn't my guardian do anything about it?" That's where things start to become tricky. The phrase, "Ask and you shall receive…" is there for a reason. They will jump in to protect you and guide you, and occasionally manipulate your situation so that you can see from a better angle, but they cannot force themselves to help until you ask. When you ask, they will help if you allow them to take control of the situation. All the reasons why I still believe in the universe. Even though I was able to keep my memory of the incident, I still call out for guidance and help that I know I will receive. However, some of us gave up and turned away from the thought of hope. That is what Vevila did.

Vevila wasn't always like this, she was good. By the power of her voice, she could calm anyone, put others to sleep, excite a room not only from singing but just from talking too. Her name itself means Harmony, it was given to her because of her essence and her natural abilities. But now, she uses it against people. Now she uses her abilities to haunt and hurt others for her pleasure.

She, like many others, gave up the thought of redemption being granted to us. It felt as if no amount of regret, sorrows, and outreach we did, we would never be forgiven. In return, some gave up and turned their selves into the state of despondence and felt as if there was no forgiveness, there would be vengeance and turn against one another. Many of us died because of it, including my friends, Abdalla and Abdu, the only people I had left here before Vevila turned against us and killed them.

_**Somewhere along what would be known as China today; 4000 BC**_

_Abdalla and Abdu were twins. They were almost six-feet tall, smooth golden-bronze skin, eyes of copper that has a flair of red, and dark hair that defined gravity. Abdu was well-built and muscular, while Abdulla was slender yet had defined muscles. They spoke in unison and were insane naturally. Like me, they never gave up hope for redemption from the Fall. Abdu would say he has to live up to his name; Abdalla agreed to it too but also, she was the giving type of person. And whatever was instructed to her by the higher-ups, she would follow. Their name means Servant of God (Abdalla) and Worshiper of God (Abdu). Whereas mine means Graceful Summer._

_Anyways, Abdalla and I were bathing along the shoreline (in what would be known as China today) when we suddenly hear a scream coming from a distance away. We jumped out of the water, grabbed our robes, my bow and arrow and her double-edged sword, then sprinted off towards the area where we heard the scream. Suddenly, I see this flash of light coming towards me and before I could react, I'm knocked into a nearby boulder. I hear a peal of laughter coming from a man (that I learned to be Vevila's lover, Ubel) that sounded as if someone took a fork and scraped it across a glass plate. I look up and see a demon standing over me. He was tall, pale to transparent skin with dark gray hair and black eyes. He wore raggedy clothes and smelled of rotten food fermenting. He was almost a skeleton-like creature that had a smile that will make you sick, and wings of a dark domestic soul. Everything about him screamed to run and as he picked me up by my robe, I wish I would have rushed to spread my wings, but it was too late. As soon as he grabbed me, he threw me across the field and almost into Abdu, who was laying on the floor bleeding from his shoulder and both of his swords a few meters away from him. I expanded my wings just in time before landing on him._

_I landed on my feet next to Abdu and looked over to see Vevila and Abdalla fighting in the distance. When I turned back towards the demon, he was coming towards me. I shot up before he could get to me, grabbed my bow and arrow and shot at him. The tip was made of pure iron and blessed from above, it doesn't fully kill from one shot, but it does do damage. I shot at him and it just barely missed him. I flew off to get him away from Abdu and towards Abdalla and Vevila. _

"_Vevila! Stop! You don't have to do this! You don't have to be like this!" I screamed as loud as I could while dodging attacks from this demon._

"_Don't make us kill you Vevila! You're our friend!" Abdalla screamed out. Abdalla was fighting as hard as she could against Vevila, but I could tell she wasn't focused enough. She was worried about Abdu and me. I dodged another attack at me and went higher. Once I got a clear aim, I shot at the Demon and got him once in the arm and another in the stomach. A vial scream came from him and Vevila watched as he fell to the ground unsure if he's dead or alive. Abdalla took her chance and knocked Vevila to the ground towards Ubel. As we shot down to head towards Abdu, Vevila was getting up slowly while looking at Ubel. He was unconscious and she was pissed. _

_A sudden roar erupted from her, she turned towards us with pure anger. Eyes fully black with no hint of white, red to the face, and pure anger radiating from her. As Abdalla was checking on her brother, I was watching as Vevila unnaturally calmed herself, looked me in the eyes with a sinister smile, and sang a lullaby. I tried to grab Abdu and get us out of there, but it was too late. The soft music consumed us before we knew it in mid-air, we fell. I looked over to her walking towards us, still singing. I tried to fight against it, but I couldn't win the battle. Darkness takes over and my last thoughts to myself were, "not yet, please, not yet."_

_I am woken up by a slap to my face, tide up to a tree, weak and unable to move. I look around to see Abdu, Abdalla, and myself tide to some trees. I look over and see Ubel leaning up against a fallen tree on the ground trying to keep himself together. I look over to see Vevila staring back at us. She smiles when we are fully aware of things and begins to speak._

"_Pathetic. All of you," she says in disgust. _

"_Vevila, why are you doing this? What happened to you!?" Abdu asked. He tries to get loose but is too weak from his shoulder._

"_Do not even try to get out. I will end you before the ropes unleash. But why you ask, because! I found more hope with Ubel than with Them or with you guys!" she sucked her teeth and looked in disgust at us, "Redemption. What a joke. They are never going to forgive us for what happened. For what we did! We have a better chance following Darkness than praying above." The one thing we were taught was to never fall into temptation. Being on earth made it easy to do so and that's why a lot of us turned away. The thought of acceptance and "love" was only available through evil. Vevila easily fell into the trap when she was approached by an incubus in her dream. She would tell us about it, and we tried the best as we could to help her, but it slowly started to consume her. At some point, she would wander off randomly and return worse and worse each time. When we asked her what was wrong, she would get angry and snap at us. She then tried to convince us to turn. That's when we knew something was wrong. When we denied the invitation, disgust consumed her face and she vanished. _

"_It is called working for forgiveness. Proving yourself and showing that you care for someone and would do anything to get them back! We know it might take a lifetime, but that is the point! We fell for His tricks! We went against Them and now we ask for clemency! You know this!" Abdu yelled. She laughed and looked at all of us, smiled then turned away. While she looked away, I untied myself from the tree and shot at her. She was caught off guard but came back and barely missed me. I dodged her and went to untie Abdu and Abdalla. As I headed towards them, she screamed in a high-pitched voice,_

"_ENOUGH!" and fully blasted at us three. My life flashed and we were hit and knocked back. The trees Abdu and Abdalla were tided up to knocked back away from me. I quickly become conscious and had a ringing in my ear as I looked over to see Vevila head over to the twins. She looked back at me and smiled then said, _

"_Where is your forgiveness now?" I got up with what energy I had in me but was grabbed by Ubel. Vevila turned towards Abdalla, who was unconscious, reached down towards her chest, and with a scream that erupted from Abdalla, dug in her and pulled out her heart. I saw the life and soul that was in her disappeared. I cried out as loud as I could attempting to run from Ubel, but his grip got tighter and I was unable to release myself from his grasp. Vevila went to Abdu, who was becoming conscious, looked down and said,_

"_It's a shame, I always did like you." He looked up at her and said,_

"_Why?" he asked in a weak voice,_

"_Because." She shrugged her shoulder and looked back at me and smiled. She started walking towards me and Abdu started to say the Lord's prayer as she is in front of me. I know what he's doing, and I prayed that he wouldn't sacrifice himself for me._

"_Our Father, which art in heaven," he says in a shaky voice looking at his sister._

"_Hallowed be thy name. Thy kingdom come, thy will be done," Vevila stops and Ubel hisses._

"_On earth as it is in heaven. Give us this day our daily bread." She turns and screams for him to shut up._

"_And forgive us our trespasses, as we forgive those that trespass against us." She heads towards him and Ubel's grip weakens. I join in the prayer and start crying. _

"_And lead us not into temptation; But deliver us from evil," Vevila screams and runs towards Abdu. I push back Ubel and run towards her to stop her. Abdu looks at me and sends a smile._

"_For thine is the kingdom, the Power and the Glory, forever and ever." I shake my head and scream out. Abdu closes his eyes and she places her hand over his heart and grips him. Ubel yells out for Vevila. _

"_Amen." She rips out his heart and I fall to the ground. Ubel screams in a distance and Vevila looks at me and says,_

"_This isn't over." Then flies off. _

_Time stopped. As I fall on my knees I am in disbelief and not a few seconds later, I yell out a terrifying scream. High pitched that it could break glass. I get up slowly and say under my breath a repetition of no's until I reach them. As I get to them, there they lay; their eyes were closed, mouths open slightly, and both of their faces facing one another. I cry out above and asked,_

"_Why! Why did you take them! WHY!" I screamed at whoever was listening. I rolled up into a ball and cried. _

_I got up a little while later and got to work. With tears in my eyes, I untied them and brought them back to the place we were originally at before. I found their weapons and tucked them into my arrow case. With what strength I had, I carried them out of the area and to the place we loved the most. Where we all fell at. Where we called home. Bordeaux, France. _

_**Present Day in Forks, Washington; Friday, October 18**__**th**__**, 2047**_

I am jolted awake by an alarm next to me. I look over to see it's eight o'clock and I jump out of bed and into the bathroom. I missed my other alarms and had 45 minutes to get ready and to head to school. I jumped into the shower, put on lotion, brushed my teeth and ran to my room to put on my clothes. I threw on black leggings, black muscle shirt with my oversized hoody and black running shoes. I grabbed my stuff, looked at the clock to see I have 20 minutes to get to school. I go downstairs, grab a pear, locked the door, and ran out. As I pull up and park, I noticed that I have to put gas in the car, so I made a note of it and placed it on the steering wheel and ran to the door. On the way to history class, I noticed I still had my scarf and bonnet on and ran to the restroom. I take it off and placed it in my backpack. My hair was all over the place in four braids and thankfully I had a hair tie. I unbraided my hair, tied it up in a bun (that I'll regret later) and ran to history.

I make it just by a few seconds and went to my seat. Frankie and DJ look at me with concern as I sit in my seat. I shake my head and look towards the front of the classroom. Mr. Whitlock raises an eyebrow at me but starts the class with a pop-quiz. During class, we have to get into groups and Frankie and DJ decided to make it a trio.

"Xi, are you ok?" I nod my head yes and say,

"Yeah, just having a rough morning. I didn't get much sleep last night." I said looking away, they dropped it and we got to work. About 15 minutes later Mr. Whitlock came by to check on us.

"I hope you girls are talking about the assignment and not about other things." We were kind of done with the in-class assignment. All we had to do is answer a worksheet that was provided.

"Yes, Mr. Whitlock. We are almost done." DJ said with a smile. He walked away and once we were done, we turned in our work and began talking about other things when we got back to our seat. It was quiet at first until Frankie started to talk about our dresses.

"Alice said we can pick them up after school in the Art room." She smiled which caused me to smile too. Class ended and we went our separate ways. We get to lunch, and we all finish our conversations with one another. I randomly ask towards Frankie loud enough so she can hear,

"Braids, faux-locks, or twists?" she turns her head towards me, looks at me with a blank face and says,

"Locks."

"Bohemian or regular?"

"Have you had them before?

"No."

"Then regular, just in case."

"Length?"

"Ooh! Waist-length!"

"But isn't that too long?"

"Love, nothing is too long." Frankie smiles and winks at me. Asher damn nearly chokes on his drink and Jake laughs at him. I set myself up for that one. I smile and ignore it then ask another question.

"Color?"

"Pink." she smiles and I look at her,

"Fine! Purple tips." I smile and thank her. I look around and notice everyone listing to the conversation. Asher asks,

"What?" Andy replies,

"Babe, kiss me if I'm wrong-" Frankie cuts him off,

"I'll kiss you if you're right." Then smiles. He smiles and continues,

"I think Xi asked how she should do her hair, the length, and what color?" He looks at us and we nod our head. The conversation was so fast that I'm shocked he picked up on it. I change the subject slightly and ask,

"How are you doing our hair?" DJ, Frankie, and Ren turned towards me and smiled.

"I think you should have your hair down Xi. It would look amazing to see your curls for _once._" Frankie exclaimed. I rolled my eyes and Ren and DJ agreed,

"She's right. You should wear your hair down Xi. You always have it up or braided, but never down." Ren said.

"It's going to frizz. Curly hair plus humidity equals the danger zone. So, no, maybe not." I say. I might let my hair down. I haven't decided. Asher pokes my cheek and whispers,

"I think you should let it down. Kill everyone with more of your beauty." A shiver runs down my spine, I turn towards him and smile, roll my eyes, and lean into him. I catch eyes with Ren, who looks at us, and smiles towards us then turn back towards Jake and their conversation. The day moved on and before I knew it, it was art class. Asher and I shared this class and sat in the back table. We were finishing up on our box-art because they are due next Monday for an art show/midterm for the school to see.

I was working on my last box when Alice announced that we had 10 minutes left. This mattered because, in the beginning, she told everyone to not wait until the last minute to finish. Granted I didn't, but because I love art, I love perfection when creating it, I have been having a hard time to come up with my last box. Since the project was all about representing us, I decided to put as my last box a black woman, but with a twist. I decided to add a little history in it, almost like a timeline. I drew out two black women from head to midthigh. In a vertical motion on the first one, I represented all of what and how society sees, acts, responds towards us; on the other, I put what and who we are. Both females are holding hands while female one has her head down holding a crown in her free hand, while the other has her head up wearing a crown. The background is black with specks of color around them. I wanted to add more to it, but Alice came up to me and said,

"It's perfect Xiana, don't add more too it." then walks away with a smile. Asher bumps his knee to mine gently to grab my attention, I look at him and he smiles. He grabs my hand, kisses it, and goes back to finishing up his project. By the time class was over I looked at my artwork and was decently pleased with it. From box one to six I had a wolf, expression of traveling, and angel, children laughing and dancing, me sleeping, and then of the black women.

"Stop stressing Omeale, your art is great," he kisses my head, gets up, and turns our work in. I try to calm down and pack up our stuff. Frankie comes in the door while everyone was leaving. Danny, Andy, and Asher stayed behind to see our dresses, which was unacceptable to Alice and Rosalie, who appeared unannounced.

"Goodbye boys, you'll just have to wait until tomorrow." She shoos them out the door, puts down the blinds, turns, and claps. "Let's do this. First up! Frankie." Rosalie grabs Frankie's bag and unzips it slowly revealing a beautiful dress. The top half of the dress was a V-neck sequin top with rimstones throughout it with straps, and the bottom half was a bright satin pongee yellow skirt with tulle underneath it. Frankie put it up against her and twirled with it.

"I LOVE IT!" they zip it back up and move on to the next bag.

"Next up, DJ!" Rosalie grabs the bag, unzips it, and takes out a laced pale pink, off the shoulder short sleeves dress with a corset back. Little flowers collected at the top of the dress and sprinkled down the dress to the end. There was slightly some tulle underneath the dress to give it an effect, but it was perfect for DJ. No one would expect her to wear something like this. I look over at her and she starts tearing up,

"This, this is perfect Alice." Alice goes up to her and whispers something in her ear while hugging her and hands her, her dress to have. She zips it up and hugs the bag as if her life depended on it. Alice looks away and at me and smiles.

"Now, you, Ms. Xiana, was a tough one. Even with all the stuff, we came together, we had to watch and put together with what you would even wear to school! You say one thing and wear another! But we came up with the perfect dress!" she claps and smiles. I'm nervous now, what if it's not me? What if it's too much? What if Asher hates it? I go into full panic mode and Rosalie looks at me.

"Xiana, breathe, we already know you'll love it, so calm down." She smiles sweetly. Alice looks at her with an eyebrow and Rosalie just ignores her and grabs my bag. When she unzips it, I drop my jaw in disbelief and I fall in love.

My dress was an all-white spaghetti strapped, off the shoulder sleeves laced dress with a heart-shaped bust. The skirt was a high low cut with lace material all on it. It had a silk fabric underneath it and it was magnificent. It was beyond something that I think I would want. I couldn't help but go up to it and rub my fingers on the lace.

"Alice, I think she loves it." Rosalie sings and laughs. She zips it up for me and hands it to me. We're all ecstatic about the outcome and run up to them to hug them. To top it off, they surprised us with shoes that matched our dress and we could do nothing but be happy with it. We text the guys what color they should wear that'll match us.

"Now, go home and try them on. I'm going to be here setting up for tomorrow, just let me know if something is wrong. We'll see you tomorrow!" we said our goodbyes and went out into the hallway and towards our cars. We planned on meeting up at my place tomorrow to start getting ready. I text Asher that I was heading home. He texts me earlier he and Jake had to run to the Rez for a meeting or something. I hopped in my car, saw my note and headed to the nearby gas station.


	11. Stay With Me

Stay with Me

…

As I pull up to the gas station I get out, pay, and continue to put gas in my car. While doing so, I felt the eerie feeling as if someone is watching me. I turn to my left and I see another car pull up to put in their gas. I shake off the feeling, finish, then get in my car. As I was about to head to the other side, a rush of wind hit my face and I was instantly hit with a familiar smell. I smiled at it and look towards the direction it was coming from. I smiled in that direction, got in my car and drove home. As I pull up, none other than Asher was waiting at my door.

"What are you doing here? I thought you had a meeting with the elders?"

"I do, but they held it off for tonight. An unwelcome guest was in the area." This frightened me a little, the unwelcome guest could be Ubel and Vevila and the last thing I want is Asher or anyone getting hurt because of me. 

"Unwelcomed guest? Like who? Do you know what they looked like?" I say with worry. Asher pulls me in a hug and says,

"There's nothing to worry about Omeale," he kisses my head, "We got this. Now, I have to head back or Jake is going to have my ass if he kne-"

"Too late." My eyes go wide and Asher tenses up. We slowly turn to see Jake and another pack member standing there. Arms crossed with the other guy holding back a smile and Jake pissed.

"I guess the rebellion side doesn't fall too far from the tree, huh Jake?" the other guy laughs and backs away towards the woods. Jake gives the other guy a side-eye and looks back towards Asher, 

"Let's go," Asher says nothing but nods his head. Jake looks at me and calmly says goodbye then gives Asher another stern look. Asher looks at me and smiles then follows Jake. In a distance, I can see them transform and head off. I silently say a small prayer of protection and to release my anxiety then head inside. 

I run upstairs to try on my dress. As I put on the shoes Alice and Rosalie gave me, I take a deep breath and turn to look with my full-length mirror. I was speechless. It fits me perfectly and it was simple yet appropriate enough for Damion to not go into cardiac arrest. I decided to see how I'd look with my hair down. I took down my hair and kind of scrunched it up a little. When I took a better look at myself, I was pleased with what I saw.

"You look beautiful baby." I turn to see 'Mony standing at the doorway looking at me. I smiled and turned back to the mirror.

"Are you going to keep your hair down tomorrow?"

"I might, I just don't want it to frizz."

"Love, I don't think it would frizz as bad as you think it will." She walks over to me and wraps an arm around my waist, "Plus, I'm sure Asher wouldn't care either." She gives me a cheeky smile.

"What?"

"Oh please. You don't think I know that you're seeing Asher Black. The 'most charming boy of Forks' and 'just a _perfect_ gentleman'" 'Mony said with an eyebrow. I looked at her confused.

"Where did you hear that from?"

"The grocery store. Asher was helping Esme Cullen load up her car with a mountainside full of groceries and I heard two elderly ladies talking and being nosy about it." 

"Okay, but that doesn't explain how you knew I was going with him." She laughs and looks at me with a grin,

"You just told me." She laughs and walks off. I stand there in shock that she just tricked me. Its no surprise but still. I take off my outfit and safely place it in my closet. Tomorrow couldn't come soon enough. I was hoping that I was going to be able to spend time with Asher tonight since they had an off day today, but I guess tomorrow will suffice.

The next day Ren, DJ, and Frankie come over around two that afternoon to start getting ready. Out of all the years I've been on this earth, not once have I been _this _excited to look dressy-ish. Maybe it's because I'm wanting to look good for Asher. That boy opens a whole other personality in me—in a good way. 

By the time seven rolls around the guys are downstairs waiting. Frankie plans on us having a dramatic entrance and Ren, DJ, and I couldn't agree more. 'Mony starts playing soft music and DJ goes down the stairs first, we can see Danny's reaction and we do nothing but smile. She looks gorgeous and he had a sparkle in his eyes. Ren goes next and she is wearing a simple midnight blue short, deep V-neck, spaghetti strapped dress that had slight ruffles and tulle underneath. As she steps down the stairs, I see Jake and I can tell that he is shocked by her beauty. Dr. and Mrs. Cullen (Ren's parents) and her sister Bella and future brother-in-law Edward are downstairs by my parents smiling at their daughter and sister.

I decided to go next and allow Frankie to be the finale. As I step down, I see Damion and 'Mony smiling off to the side with everyone else. When I turn towards Asher, he has a glowing smile on his face and all it does for me is to smile just as bright back. He meets me at the end of the stairs, takes my hand, and kisses it. We say nothing and just stand off to the side waiting for Frankie. Andy steps up and Frankie comes down, beauty and all. When she meets Andy at the end, he grabs her hand softly, twirls her, then softly says, "beautiful" towards her.

We head into the living room where we take one too many pictures of all of us before heading out to the guys' cars to head to the school. Well, not before Damion decided to talk to Asher about curfew and how he will risk going to jail to kill him. Dr. Cullen did the same to Jake, so there were no hard feelings. 

We arrive at the dance and it is packed with people. I noticed some of the guys from the Reservation is here. DJ and Frankie pull Andy and Danny to the dance floor and Jake and Asher bring Ren and me over to the pack. 

"Well, well, looky here boys! Asher finally settled down!" The guy I saw yesterday with Jake said. "Nice to see you again Xiana, but on better terms," he sticks out his hand, "I'm Nathan, strongest and the best looking of all of us." I shook his hand and held back a laugh.

"Really? Then why did Ash kick your ass yesterday?" he turned towards me, "Leo by the way. The most loyal and smartest." He smiles. He reminds me of a toddler, only he's six foot and not a toddler.

"Okay, if we're done with that. Xi, let me properly introduce you to everyone." Ren says stepping up. From left (closes to Asher) to right, "this is Leo, Taylor, Nathan, Seya, Seth, Leah, and Orion. Everyone, this is Xiana. Be nice boys." I wave at everyone and we all get to talking a little bit before Leah grabs Taylor, and Seya and Leo go out to dance. Orion gets asked by another girl from the school and Nathan and Seth talk to some other girls attempting to flirt with them. Nathan is eating it up, Seth seems uninterested and walks off elsewhere.

Asher and I dance with everyone in our little world. Frankie goes off to the DJ to request a slow song. I don't know why, but I'm beyond nervous when it starts playing. Asher smiles and gently holds my hand and pulls me towards him, I feel warm when I'm around him. I feel at ease and safe; not just butterflies, but as if I have found my home with him. I was never the one to go out searching for this. I had no reason to and have given up on the thought of it. It would never end well if I did. I was happy to see that I can get what everyone was craving and talking about. What mortals and immortals have been searching for. Companionship.

The song comes to an end and Asher and I are staring at one another. I'll be honest, this is probably the one kiss I am happy to have. Just as Asher caressed my face and leaned in, it was, of course, that moment was ruined by Emmett. 

"Now now you two. Save that for later. And remember," he reaches into his pocket and pulls out something that makes me more embarrassed than I could imagine. A condom. Coach pulls out a damn condom. He tosses it to Asher and winks, "if you go into heat, pack your meat." He says and Asher just laughs. Laughs! I'm embarrassed and Asher is laughing with coach. It doesn't last long because Rosalie comes up behind him and slaps coach in the arm.

"Will you stop. You're embarrassing her!" She said looking at coach. He smiles and turns towards her,

"Awe, come on. I've known this kid since he was a peanut. He'll be okay. Plus, she's family now!" I tilt my head in confusion. Rosalie gives Emmett a look and Emmett catches what he said. She turns towards me and said,

"We've all known each other since we were in school. We're all practically family in some weird way." She says smoothly. If I was human and didn't know what they were, I'd believe her. But we never discussed what either one of us is what. All I know, according to them, is that Asher and Jake are werewolves. I have no idea that they are vampires with some weird story they attempt to tell the town. I just smile and act as if that clarification worked. She saw right through me and knew I knew something. Asher cut the awkwardness and decided that we needed punch.

"Sorry about that. Emmett can be, well, him when he wants to be." He said smiling. I look up at him and smile back,

"No worries, I have a feeling that I am going to have to get used to that. And I think I am okay with that." 

"You think?" he grins while taking a sip of his knowingly spiked punch,

"Fine, I _know _I'll have to get used to that. But that's a conversation for another time." I smile and we down another cup. Smiling at the slight buzz we go back out and dance with our friends. Everyone stopped dancing when we hear Principal Kirkland yell,

"WHOEVER SPIKED THIS PUNCH IS RECEIVING SUSPENSION!" Asher and Jake share a look and look towards Chris and some of the other players laughing, obviously tipsy from it. It doesn't help that it just makes it obvious that they were possibly the ones to do it. It wasn't until later that night when everyone was going home that a flask was found underneath the bleachers and had Loving engraved on it. Luckily, the principal didn't find it, but another kid from the school did. But by the time the principal found out, Chris, his date, and some of the players had disappeared. Which only created worry. Some of the teachers went searching for them and some stayed in the gym with us. It wasn't until Alice came running up towards me with panic.

"Xiana!" I turn to see Alice and Jasper running towards me,

"Xiana, come with me." Alice walks away and we follow her. I look back to see confused eyes and turn towards Asher. He's just as confused as I am. We turn the corner towards the exit and Alice tells me the horrible news. 

"Xiana, sweetheart." She says hesitantly and gently grabs my hand and before she could say anything, I see what she was about to tell me. I drop to the floor instantly and start crying and hyperventilating. Everyone is confused but Alice comforts me no less.

"No, no, no, no! They can't be gone! No!" I say with tears in my eyes. What I saw was horrific. Damion and 'Mony laying lifeless in their car. The car smashed and flipped upside down. Blood on the window shields and not another car within sight. Flashes of EMT's and firefighters trying to get to the only people I love, to save what is left of their life. The more Alice held onto me, the more I saw; the more I saw, the harder it was for me to contain myself. Asher picked me up and took me to his car. He yelled back at Jasper that we were going to the hospital. Jasper and Alice took the wheel and Asher comfort me in the back. 

"It's ok Omeale, we're going to the hospital to see them. They'll be fine." He said with hope and comfort. But it didn't help. It was that word, hospital. My parents are at the hospital. Dead. They're at the hospital dead because someone killed them. Someone was the cause of this. These thoughts only made it worse and worse each time and each time my tears became harder and harder to control.

As we reached the hospital, Asher and I jump out before the car comes to a complete stop and run inside. Alice is next to us instantly and she grabs my arm.

"_Xiana! I know you can hear me! You have to stay calm!" _Before I could react, Asher heads to the front desk to ask for Dr. Cullen. I turn to look at Alice in confusion as to what is going on.

"_I'll explain later. Come on." _She pulls me forward and walks towards some double doors. I look back at Asher and he is behind us, followed by Jasper who is talking to someone on the phone. I feel a rush of calm hit me and I began to relax. Alice leads us to the elevator, and we proceed up to the fifth floor. As we escalate towards our destination, I look at my reflection in the elevator mirror. I repeat to myself that "they're not dead" and "they're okay". But deep down, I knew otherwise. Asher wraps his arms around me, and I let out small tears and just pray to whoever is listening to not let them leave me. I need them; I need my parents.

We make it to the fifth floor, and we head towards an office at the end of the hall. As we head inside, the name on the door says, "Dr. Edward A. Mason II". We are greeted by Bella who runs up to me and hugs me. I burst out in tears instantly. 

"What is going on? Where're my parents!" I cry talking to everyone, yet no one. Bella and Alice continue to hold me and calms me while I notice Asher and Jasper are off to the side. I look towards Alice for answers. 

"Alice. What is going on? Tell me, please!" I look at her with a pleading look.

"I don't know…"

"You do know Alice! I know you do!"

"I know, I know you do, but I can't see! I can't see what's going on! Nothing is clear!" I get up and scream.

"What do you mean you can't see!? You saw what happened! How can you not see this!?" I say as I take a slight step towards her. Jasper intervenes by taking a quick step in between us. He gives me a warning look. Asher steps in front of me to block Jasper's vision. 

"You know she's not going to hurt her uncle." I reach around to look over Asher's shoulder to see Alice grabs Jasper's arm to reassure him. She looks at me and explains. 

"I only have premonitions Xiana. Nothing is absolute with my visions."

"Is that how you knew how to read me?" she nodded her head.

"Did you mean to show me what happened?" she shook her head.

"I didn't realize you'd be able to see until after I touched you." She said apologetically. I felt another wave and calm hit me, this time, a little harder than before. I'm nearly knocked off my feet by it.

"Jasper, too hard," Bella said. I start crying. Asher holds me on the loveseat in the office and everything just disappears. I want my family—nothing more. I hear familiar voices in the background as I hold tightly onto Asher. I am then hit by a bigger wave, only this time I fall asleep. 

_I'm in a meadow surrounded by a forest. It is bright and sunny. Everything is still; it's not hot, cold, or warm. No wind or even humidity. Just…. still. The type of still that would only come once a year and very rare. It was nice and comfortable. I look around and I notice beautiful flowers with luscious colors, I can feel the soft grass beneath my feet. In a distance, I hear a stream of water with birds chirping. As I look around admiring the beauty, I could feel eyes on me.  
_

_I turn around and, in the distance, I see them. I see my parents. I run to them as fast as possible as if they would get away sooner than I could catch them. Damion opens his arms for me, and I crash into him. Harmony wraps her arms around me, and they squeeze me tightly. I cry large tears into them knowing what my reality is about to be. _

"_Please don't leave me…please." I cry harder as my legs give out from under me. Damion and Harmony catch me and hold me. _

_"Don't cry, baby. Everything is going to be okay my love." Harmony says to me softly as she kissed my forehead. _

_"We will always be here with you baby girl. Never forget that." I squeeze tighter onto them. They can't leave me, not yet. I need them. They're my only parents, the only people who have ever shown me genuine love, care, and support. They're my only family.  
_

"_We need you to listen to us baby," 'Mony says slowly grabbing my chin to look at her, _

"_What you are about to see and go through isn't us." They looked at one another with anguish,_

"_Don't be deceived about what is happening my love. No matter what, remember US, not them." Damion said with assurance. I looked at them confused and frightened._

"_What do you mean? What's going on?" They look behind them then turns towards me._

"_We have to go."_

"_NO!" I hold on tighter. I can still feel their warmth and smell their essence. I will never forget this moment. They give me one last hug and kiss. _

"_We love you. Forever and always." They both said. I fall to the ground as they walk onward to where I would assume is the afterlife. Once they're gone, I drop my hands to my face and yell out,_

"_Why are you doing this!? Have I not suffered enough!?" I curl myself into a ball and squeeze myself tightly to keep myself together. Then, without any self-control I have, I let out a vial scream that then wakes me up and brings me back to reality._

I am jolted awake by shaking from Alice. I look around the room and we are still in the office. Asher and Jasper are nowhere to be found. Rosalie, Mrs. Cullen, Bella, Ren, and Alice are in the room with me. Tears begin slowly fall from my face as reality quickly hits me. My mom and dad are gone. I curl myself in a ball and whisper, "They can't be gone" and "this isn't real" over and over knowing it is real. Knowing I just said my goodbyes. Ren comes over to hug me and says reassuring words that I couldn't comprehend. 

A little while later, Jake, Asher, Ren's brother-in-law, Edward, walks in with Dr. Cullen closely behind. Everyone leaves except Ren, Asher, Jake, Edward, and Dr. Cullen. They look at one another and face towards me.

"Xiana, we have news on your parents. Carlisle and I are their doctors. They are stable, but they are in an induced coma now." I looked at them confused? Stable? Coma? I just saw them.

"What do you mean?" I was lost for words before I could stop myself, I said, 

"I saw them…they were dead. I saw them move on…" I was hesitant with my next choice of words. No one in this room knows what I am. Alice, maybe, but no one else. Not even Asher. Not that I am trying to hide anything, but how can you tell supernatural beings that you too are a universal supernatural being? Especially one that should not be known about?

"Saw them how?" Jake asked. I looked at him and Asher just hugged me and answered.

"Doesn't matter," he turns towards me, "Would you like to see them?" I nod my head and proceed to follow to my parents' room. The conversation I had with them repeats over and over in my head.

"_What you are about to see and go through isn't us…"_

"_Don't be deceived about what is happening my love. No matter what, remember US, not them…"_

"_We love you. Forever and always..."_

Over and over, that conversation, the emotions, the feelings, everything replays in my head. Never forget. Forever and always…


	12. Everything Isn't What it Seems

Stuck in Time

…

We reach my parent's room and I am hesitant to step inside. Everyone except for Asher stepped aside to allow me to go in first. Asher grabs my hand and gently squeezes it reassuring me that everything will be ok. Everything will be fine in the end. I take a deep breath before pushing the door open more to step through. Instantly, something doesn't feel right. Something is off. I look towards Asher, who is watching me, with a warning and unsure look. He squeezes my hand again and I continue to step inside. 

When we get in, the room is small. Enough to fit 2 twin-size beds, some chairs, and the monitors. There was a chair in between them for someone to sit in. As I looked at them, I knew it was them, but I wasn't sure. As they lay there, eyes closed, breathing tubes in their nose and mouths I just stare at them individually. Both a young and thriving couple, aged so quickly. Cuts and bruises all over, the constant irritation of the monitor, peacefulness upon their faces; it was surreal and bothersome. 

Watching them in such a state made me feel like a failure. As if I was their guardian angel who failed to protect them. It had me questioning, was I given a test by Them? Was this to see if I could be welcomed back again? That I could prove myself? Just the thought of it killed me and I wanted to cry because of this.

So, I cried…

I broke and fell into Asher. I felt like a failure, I felt useless, I felt unsure of everything at that moment. What was I going to do? If they leave, will I have to leave my friends and go back to Texas? I know my grandparents DAMN sure doesn't want to live up here. I know, to the public eye, that I am considered as an adult, but where do you go? Without my parents…what do I do? This is the first time in a long time that I allowed myself to be the age I was stuck at and given. For _way _over a millennium, I had been traveling with my friends that I lost or by myself. Yes, I met others along the way, but I never actually stuck and got attached to anyone as such in a long time. Harmony and Damion allowed me to be me and feel safe. Only for me to lose them faster than I had them in my life. 

Asher held me in silence as I cried my life away. A little while later I pulled what was left of myself together and just looked at my family. The dream came back to me and I honed in on "_remember US, not them…Forever and always…" _as it circled in my head repeatedly unaware of the visitors in our room. As I laid my head on Asher's shoulder, Alice kneeled in front of me to grab my attention.

"Xiana, everything is going to be ok. We were able to get in contact with your grandparents and they said they would be in by Monday afternoon. Would you like to stay with us until they come?" I heard her, loud and clear, but I couldn't understand her. I couldn't comprehend what she was telling me. I felt Asher kiss my head to grab my attention and I looked at him then at Alice and shook my head. I wanted to go home, my home, where Harmony and Damion rekindled together. Alice looked at me with a sunken look but nodded her head anyways.

"Asher, can you…" before Alice even finished, he replied,

"Yes."

"Okay. Visiting hours are over, but I'll let the nurses know that you will leave when you are ready." Alice said, she kissed the top of my head and whispered that everything will be okay. And all I could think of is that I hope it would be. It needs to be…it must. But even then…I knew it wouldn't, I knew that from that day onward, it was going to be a slippery slope and a rocky mountain to climb.

And I was willing to risk it all for my family.

We eventually head home in Asher's truck. When we pull into my driveway, the Yaris was parked the way I left it and I was hesitant to get out. I wanted to be able to run inside to smell 'Mony cooking in the kitchen and Damion yelling at the TV from the commentators on ESPN. But I couldn't, and I knew I couldn't, because I knew when I stepped inside, it wasn't going to be the same from then on. And it killed me, to be honest. 

I looked over at Asher for support and he provided it as soon as possible. He grabbed my hand and kissed it softly while our fingers were laced together. No words where needed, just support and comfort. I closed my eyes to hold back tears and took deep breaths before looking at him and nodding my head. He got out and came over to my side to open the door for me. Once I was completely out, he hugged me like he knew I needed it. Slowly, sprinkles of rain started to fall and so did my tears as I held myself together as much as possible onto him. He kisses my forehead and slowly walks me inside. 

I am hesitant when we get to the door. But I take all my strength I had left and unlocked and open it. once inside, I could smell them…their essences. The smell you never realized was there until that something or someone is missing. I slowly released myself from Asher, took off my shoes, and walked towards Damion and Harmony's room. I stop at the doorway and open it. Without stepping in, I looked around and I held back more tears that wanted to fall. I didn't want to go inside only to ruin what was the last moment I can have with them. I stood there for a little while longer and then closed the door to walk towards the entrance where Asher was waiting for me.

We walked towards one another and met at the staircase and went upstairs. He followed me to my room and I fell on my bed staring out the window that was now coated in rain. Asher kneeled at my feet to take off my heals then grabbed my hands and kissed them. he caressed my face and spoke for the first time.

"I'm not leaving you Omeale. Not tonight, not ever." He said looking into my eyes. I smiled a little and leaned into the warmth of his touch. He kissed my forehead, cheek, and pecked me on the lips.

"I'm going to start the shower, you jump in and I'll make you something to drink, okay?"

"No.." he looked at me confused.

"Don't touch the kitchen…just…leave it be…please." I said tearing up. I couldn't stand anyone, not even myself to touch the downstairs area now. Never in my life have I ever wanted to be stuck in time. I looked up at him with a pleading look and he just kissed my hand and gave me a reassuring smile.

"Okay, my love. I'll go start the shower for you." I nodded my head and tried to relax enough to get my supplies. I walked towards the bathroom as he was walking out. He kissed me softly and told me to take my time and that he'll be in my room. I nodded my head and went inside. I stripped from my dress and looked in the mirror. Makeup was beyond smeared all over my face, hair was frizzed up like a wild woman, and my body was numb and cold as if ice was pressed against my skin. I couldn't believe what was happening to me, what was going on, and what is going to happen later.

I decided to just hurry up and head back to Asher. I jumped in the shower with my wide tooth comb and washed my hair from the product in it, from earlier, and combed it out. I washed then dried off and wrapped my hair in a towel. As I step out, I feel slightly better but not well enough. I sit on the toilet and just breathe before I lose control and Asher comes in scared because I couldn't control myself enough to put on clothes.

I pull myself together and put on lotion, my sleepwear, then unwrap my hair from the towel. I open the door to reassure him that I am okay and start on my hair. Once I am done applying product then braiding it into two sad attempts plats, I head to my room to see Asher patiently waiting for me. When I come out, he looks up and smiles at me. He gets up to kiss my forehead and hugs me.

"Here, you sit, and I'll put this on you." He grabs my scarf and bonnet and proceeds to place it appropriately on my head. I smile at his attempt to do so. He knows that he is failing miserably, but at least he isn't so bad that he is yanking my head around. I laugh slightly and he smiles when he's done. I get up to kiss him and tell him to go change. He nods his head, grabs his stuff and jumps in the shower.

As I lay in bed waiting for him, I check my phone to see I have 4 missed calls from DJ, 15 text messages from Frankie, and a miss call and text from Harmony and Damion in our family group text. There are five voicemails from both calls. I listen to the ones from DJ, but I can't find the courage to listen to the one from Harmony and I can't open the text messages they sent me.

I text DJ, Frankie, and Ren in our group text and tell them I am okay. I just need some sleep. I shut off my phone, fall under the covers and wait for Asher. Once he comes out, he grabs one of my hair ties to pull his hair in a bun, then slides underneath the sheets with me, wraps me in his arms and holds me tightly. We stay silent and slowly, I cry until I can't anymore.

"Asher…"

"Yes, my love?"

"Don't leave me…please…"

"Never." He said with an unspoken promise in his tone. He held me tighter and I cry a little harder until I fell asleep.


	13. Look Who's Watching

Look Who's Watching

**Hey Guys!**

**If you made it this far, thank you! This chapter is about the other POV of those watching Xiana and her friends/family. Please let me know what you think and share this story with others. **

**Love yall!**

**-CreoleLove21**

…

**Ubel's Point of View**

We watch her enter the hospital room where her parents lie. I look over to my partner in questioning what to do next.

"Nothing. We do nothing for the time being. Let her get accustomed to what her life is about to be. Her grandparents are coming on Monday anyways. We don't want to seem out of the ordinary."

"But won't that happen anyway?"

"Yes. But with her grandparents around, it would be harder to hide. Plus, you forgot one thing."

"What's that?"

"The Cullen's and Black's. They might not be part of our world, but they're not stupid." I nod my head and agreed.

"She's going to tell them about herself, isn't she?"

"More than likely, yes. That is unknown. We know she wants to be accepted and forgave again, but she's not stupid."

"But…"

"But, if she does tell them, then that means she has given up."

"Do you think after all this time, she would easily give up?

"Knowing her, no; but seeing how much Harmony and Damion meant to her, this could be a game-changer." I looked at my partner and nodded my head. Suddenly, I felt a force behind me and turned around to look to see what it was. And not to my surprise, it was Them. It was at that moment, all I could think and say to my partner was,

"Run."

**Alvar's Point of View**

They're getting too close to Xiana. Too much has been done for the plan to not work. We felt them around her and made sure to hide ourselves to see what they would do. I heard every word of their conversation. Unfortunately, it is unknown as to what little Xiana would do once things get worse.

Over the years, unknown to her, we have been closely watching her, aiding to her, and testing her. She has passed all tests, even this one. However, this was not our doing. Harmony and Damion's death was not supposed to happen, at least, not in this manner. This was done by intentional recklessness which caused a domino effect. Unfortunately, the Oshiro's wherein the way and was personally targeted. I turned to Eri to see his response.

"If she tells, would this count against her?"

"I am unsure Alvar. I would like to say no in this instance. But you know who is the only one who can answer that."

"Do you think they would tell me?"

"Not unless you ask."

"If you were in their position, and I came to you, would you tell me. Knowing who Xiana is and the history with all of us."

"More than likely, yes. However, we are talking from a standpoint on this side of the line. Their side is different. So, if I were you, I would ask. The worst they could say is no- "

"That's what I am afraid of. Xiana has been through too much. She's lived through too much. And she still asks for forgiveness, after all this time. She is one of the few Fallen left who is alive and or still asking for redemption." I say, looking away from Eri and towards a willowing Xiana.

"She deserves better."

"I know."

"She can't go through this again."

"I know."

"Then they can't count this against her. This isn't her fault, and if she tells the Cullen's and Black's then that shouldn't either."

"I agree."

"I mean, that's what this lesson was about with them, wasn't it? How to ask for help. How to, for once, rely on someone else and be happy. They won't count this against her. I won't allow it." I look up at Eri. Eri has been with me protecting Xiana since after the accident in Pompeii. When Xiana buried her wings, it was noted that she needed more help to keep going. She was the first Fallen to do this, so it was unknown what was going to happen next. We've been protecting her and watching out for her wings since.

They lay buried in Bordeaux underneath some acreage in the countryside. A family that has resides there has been there since the burial has been trusted to keep the land within the family and to keep as a secret. The wings will never be found by human eyes nor those of the supernatural. Meaning, only myself, Eri, and Xiana are the only ones who can retrieve the wings. They are hidden in plain sight so that no eye of man may touch, steal, or notice it. If it was to get in the hands of the wrong person, who knows what would happen. Even the purest of hearts, still have greed within. This led me to ask,

"Should we go get her wings, just to be safe?" Eri looked at me and took a deep breath.

"Maybe. We can keep it safely close to us. But what are we supposed to do after that? We were given orders to not directly contact her unless otherwise by Them." I sigh and looked away. This was hard, but I knew what I had to do.

"I'll ask them." Eri looked at me and nodded his head.

"I'll be by your side." He said like always. Eri was always the assured one. He was Xiana's guider and my equal. Although, he was like an older brother to me. When it came to being Xiana guardian, it was easy, but when it came to Them, it would be tricky.

The Archangels are straightforward with their orders, but when situations like this happen, I have to think of all obstacles before just asking. Not because I am scared, they aren't scary, they are welcoming and calming. And they won't turn me away or think less of me; it's the opposite honestly. They always advise us to ask so that we do our job correctly and effectively. I usually ask Metatron since he is the oldest of them all or I'll ask Gabriel when it comes to children. Each is different, but all are skilled regardless. But in this case, Eri and I would collectively ask them all. I pray that this ends the way it's supposed to and not in the way it is going.


	14. Let's Get Real

Let's Get Real

**WARNING:**

**The following chapters proceeding thus forward will go into detail of the personal lives of the characters in the story and maybe triggering to some readers. The following chapters may contain, but not subject to, rape/assault/violence act.**

**Please keep in mind a few things in the following chapters:**

**a. The timeline of Xiana and Asher's relationship. School started in September and Xiana came a few weeks after school started. Homecoming is in late October, early November; she and Asher have been together for a little over a month or so at this point.**

**b. Historical context. We'll dive deeper into Xiana's past and things will open a little more into understanding WHY I had her set the way she is. From the strains of her hair to the tip of her toenails.**

**NOTE:**

**To the LBGTQ+ community, PLEASE, let me know if I have missed informed or misrepresented anything when it comes to Frankie and Andy's relationship.**

**If you didn't know before, Frankie is a black transgender teen. High risk and this too might be a trigger to some readers.**

**Please understand I mean no harm to one's beliefs, values, morals, religion, or ideology. This story is completely fictional. All rights to the storyline and other characters are mine and the rest are to S. Meyers.**

**Also, in the chaos of the Covic-19! I am still trying to get this story done while also staying safe because I am considered as an essential worker. Please, stay at home, wash your hands, and be merry.**

**Thank you!**

**-Mel**


	15. So Close, Yet So Far

So Close, Yet So Far

…

**Xiana's Point of View**

Sunday comes and Asher and I just stay in the comfort of my room. He tries to get me to eat what Mrs. Cullen made, but I can't find the will to have an appetite. Our friends hear the news of 'Mony and Damion and they stop by to talk to me, but I tell Asher that I'm not ready. They understand and instead send me text messages saying their love for me and to get better. All I can, at least, do is say thank you and shut my phone off. I know my grandparents are supposed to come in tomorrow, but I don't know how they'll respond to Asher being here with me and where they'll stay at. I'll fight through nail and tooth for them to not touch the house.

Damion never got the chance to finish the guest room across the hall. We had the furniture, but we still needed the headboard, bed, and some sheets put up, alongside some window curtains. Everything is in there to be put together, but it just hasn't been done yet. I smile at the memory of 'Mony telling Damion to put it together every other day with his usual response of "I will!" A frown replaces the smile on my face as I remember how I wouldn't be able to hear their voices anymore.

I think back to the last moment I saw them—the two nights ago when I was walking down the stairs for Homecoming. The look in their eyes and the smiles on their faces is something I cannot forget. I am in desperate need to see them smile again and to hear their voice. I know 'Mony left a message on my phone, but I can't work up the courage to listen to it. I want to pretend that they're coming home, and all will be as what it was before. But I know the reality of this situation, I know that it won't happen. I know they were laying in the hospital bed fighting for their lives, but their souls have moved on. They're probably given the option to come back, but that is slim.

"Omeale, baby, are you ready to head to the hospital?" Asher says. I look up at him from my bed with dried up tears and shake my head no. But I know I have to go some time. At least before my grandparents come up.

"Asher," I say in a quiet raspy voice.

"Yes, my love?" he caresses my face.

"Why is this happening?" a tear falls from my eyes and he catches it with his thumb.

"I wish I knew the answer to that my love. I wish I knew what to say to see that beautiful smile on your face." He says quietly. This man right here is my rock. Normally I wouldn't rely on anyone, especially a man, but it's different when you are with someone who genuinely cares for you and is there for you in a manner of respect and is only there because they want you, not what you have.

He has never forced anything on me. Never tricked me into doing something I didn't want to do. He's not demanding and controlling. He treats me as his equal and protects me regardless. I never told him, because even I'm not ready to say it out loud yet, but I love him. And that says a lot for someone who has loved others. However, this love isn't normal. It's not a kiddy love or an infatuated love. This love is the type of love that lasts your whole life. A love where you know that you don't need the person, but you want them. You want them in your life because they bring you happiness that you know that you can find anywhere else, but you choose to find it with this person. Not in a "settling" way; in a way of…in a way that has no words to describe it.

I know I am his mate, but I also know that being his mate doesn't necessarily mean shit at the end of the day. Even if I wasn't his mate, even if mating wasn't real, I know that this man in front of me is the only love I could ever want and one worth fighting for. I have been in love before, multiple times, and all those times ended. But no love could compare to this one. Knowing that Damion and Harmony got to meet him and liked him means the world to me.

He walks around towards my side, making me turn over, and grabs my hands and lift me to sit on the bed. I know I look like shit and yet here he is. Kneeling in front of me with my weak hands in his large rough ones. He grabs the water on the nightstand for me to drink, giving me a stern look when I refuse it. I drink the water and proceed to get up to get dressed.

"I'll wait outside for you." He kisses my forehead and turns to walk away. I grab his arm before he can move further.

"Wait. Don't leave. Please." I say in a quiet tone. I look up at him and he squints his eyes to see the expression on my face. He relaxes and nods his head. I walk around him towards my closet to change and like the gentleman he is, he turns his back towards me to allow me to change into my clothes.

I grab my basic sweats, spaghetti-strapped blacktop, oversized thick sweater, and my moccasins. I wrap my head up in a scarf and notify him that I'm going to the restroom. He turns around and nods his head. I walk in there to use the restroom, clean my face, and brush my teeth. When I walk out, he is stepping out of my room with my wallet in one hand and his jacket in the other.

"Here." He hands me my wallet and puts his jacket on me. I look at him confused.

"I already have a jacket on." He smiles, hugs me, and kisses my head.

"Yeah, but as soon as we step outside, you're going to be cold again." Can't say that that's not a lie. I give him a small smile and hug him. I smell his cologne and bury my head deep into his neck. He wraps his arms tightly around me and tells me words of endearment.

"No matter what happens, I'm always here Omeale. Never doubt for a second that I will leave you astray." He whispers in my ear. I smile and look at him and close my eyes. He rests his forehead on mine and holding one of our hands together keeping the other arm wrapped around me. We stay like that for a few seconds before I look up at him. He looks gently down at me and kisses me softly. He's always been gentle with me—this is as intimate as we've ever been with one another. I wrap my other arm around his neck and pull in for a deeper kiss and he obliges and wraps me completely into him. I can't do anything but grab ahold of his shirt to pull him closer to me. He squeezes me tighter into him and I feel him.

We break the kiss and his head falls in between the crook of my neck. I hear him breathing hard trying to calm himself down. He still has me close to him and squeezed tightly against him. It takes him a minute to pull himself together, but he eventually lifts his head and lets out a breathy sigh against my ear. Shivers run down my spine and instinctively I push my chest more towards him. I feel him grab onto my warm skin beneath my shirt slightly tighter.

"What am I going to do with you Xiana?" He says in a deep rough voice, attempting to calm himself completely.

"I don't think you want to know my answer to that babe." I say smiling. He looks at me and his eyes where almost black, filled with a blend of love and lust with a grin on his face.

"You're right, I probably don't need to know now." He smiles and we take a moment. We've never pushed farther than this. We had this conversation before; we're both ready, but it's a bigger step when it comes to the mating process. Once you reach that level, you and your mate are tied for life. You feel what they feel, hear what they hear, everything becomes in sync and it can be overwhelming. That's the part where we're unsure if we're ready for. The commitment isn't the issue, it's the mating completion that is. It's almost like getting married for life. If you're not ready to get married, don't. Only do it when you're ready.

We're brought back to the present with Asher's phone going off. It's Emmitt—this should be interesting.

"Yes, uncle...No, we're not…" he looks at me, smiles then rolls his eyes at whatever Emmett has said.

"She's right here…Yes, we're on our way…What? No…I know that! Where's aunt Rose?...I'm hanging up…Bye…" he ends the call. I don't even want to know what it was about, but I ask the possible answer it could be.

"He mentioned condoms?"

"He mentioned condoms." He agrees and his head falls in disbelief. I laugh and grab his hand. He looks up at me and kisses my hand then leads me to the car. He opens the door for me to get in, shuts the door after me, then runs to the other side and proceed to head towards the hospital.

We pull up to the hospital and park at the far end of the parking lot. In the car, Asher receives a text from Alice saying to come up to Edward's office before going to see my parents. He comes around to my side to open the door, grabs my hand, and pulls me into a hug. I squeeze him tightly and inhale him in. I just want all of this to be over. I want all of this to not happen in the first place. He leans down to kiss my cheek and lets me know we'll get through this, together.

As we're walking down the hall to Edwards office, emotions of familiarity hit, and I feel like a ton of weight just landed on my back. I feel foggy, fatigue, and just like everything just slowed down out of nowhere. As if time is slowly coming to a stop. I feel Asher grab me, unknown to me before I hit the ground.

"Xiana. Xiana baby what's wrong? Xiana!" I hear a high pitch ringing tone and Asher yelling in the background.

"Mom! Help! I don't know what's happening. She was fine a second ago!" I look up to see a blurry outline of Asher looking at a woman. She sounds familiar,

"Asher, it's fine. Let's bring her into dad's office." I felt weak, slowly slipping into unconsciousness I hear Asher,

"Xiana, you're ok. I'm right here." After that, I blackout.

I wake up in a familiar office unaware as to what happened. As I slowly try to sit up, a hand gently takes place on my shoulder to tell me not to move.

"Easy their babe." I comply and look up at Vevila and fear consumes me instantly. My heart starts beating out of my chest instantly. I try to get up and move from her, but she grabs me by my neck and holds me down.

"Awe look at the baby. Your little friends can't help or protect you now, now can they." She says with a sinister smile while looking behind her. I follow her sight and see my friends and family seemingly dead in a pile. My grandparents, Asher's family, Frankie, Andy, and DJ. Tied at the stake, eyes looking at mine, calling for help, is Asher's. I reach out for him while clawing at Vevila's hands. I look and wonder why isn't he turning? Why won't he turn to save himself? That's when I noticed the ropes that were used to tie him with. Its binding ropes, the same ones that Vevila used on Abdu, Abdulla, and me before she killed them.

I look around and see that we're in the forest behind the house. I look back at Vevila and ask,

"Why? What do you want from me? Let him go! Take me!" I say with tears. She stares at me with no emotions and no empathy. I look into her eyes to see if I can find even the slightest bit of remorse; I don't find any. As if she was waiting for me to finish, she smiles lifts me to kneel in between her legs and says,

"Watch. This is your fault! You are the cause of their punishment and death. A life for a life. Life for the many lives you took!" I watch in chaos as Ubel took a torch, lit it, and slowly glazed the bodies on the bottom. Almost instantly, I could hear their screams. They're alive!

"NO! They're alive! Stop it!" I fight her grasp, but another set of hands grab onto me. I look over and its Morfran. Vengeance fills her eyes as she punches me and demands that I watch what I caused. I look over and see the fire consume the bodies, I hear their screams and cries for help. All bound together from Vevila's rope. Paralyzed and unable to move. I look up to see Asher watching his friends, and as if he felt me watching, he looked into my eyes and tried to break free. I try to run from their grasp, but I'm stuck, unable to move or feel anything.

"Asher!" I cry out to him.

"Xiana! Xiana!" I breathe heavily, doing anything I can to get to him. I try to recite the Lord's Prayer again, but is stopped by Vevila,

"Shut up! Morfran! Finish him!" I look over at her and Ubel takes her spot. Suddenly I can't breathe. She forms a ball in her hands, and she aims it at Asher.

"Asher! Asher no!"

"Xiana!" instantly, she hits him, and I watch him and everyone I loved burn to death. I hear him calling out to me as he burns. I feel like a failure because I can't do anything.

"Asher!" I cry as I try to fight their grasp from me.

"Xiana! Xiana!" I feel their grasp become gentle yet firm.

"Xiana! Babe! Wake up! You're having a nightmare! Babe, wake up!" I hear him but I can't stop crying, I start hyperventilating harder and I fight harder.

"Asher!"

"Xiana! Wake up!" I'm suddenly jolted awake trying to catch my breath. I'm disoriented and quickly get up, nearly falling over. Confused as to where I was and what was going on.

"Xiana! Babe hold on. It's okay. I'm right here." He catches me before I fall, and I look at him, and instantly I'm consumed with relief and I crash. Tears stream down my face as I grab onto him as tightly as possible. He grabs me and holds onto me, trying to calm me down.

"I thought they hurt you…I can't lose you. I can't lose anyone anymore." He kisses my forehead and just tells me to breathe.

"Baby, what are you talking about? Who's they? Why would they hurt you?" he says gently as he sets us down on the couch I was laying on. Slowly consciousness starts to form itself back again. And I'm beyond embarrassed.

"Babe, look at me." I look up at him, "I told you, I'm not going anywhere. I promise."

"You can't make that promise Asher. Promises are only absolute; you might want to leave eventually. Especially if you're in danger." I look up at him with tears still forming in my eyes.

"Why would I be in danger?" he looks at me confused. At that moment, a knock on the door brings our attention. It's Alice.

"Is everything okay?" I look at Asher and he turned towards her and nodded yes. He holds onto me letting me know he's here with me. Alice nods her head and gives me a small smile.

"If you're up for it, you can see your parents. Edward and Carlisle just got done examining them." I nod my head and Asher helps me to slowly get up. As we walk in silence towards the patients' ward where my parents lay, I think about what happened. I know what happened. Ubel and Vevila wanted to get a message across to me. They wanted to let me know they are near and that they're closer than I think. The fact that Morfran was there is what is bothering me too. I replay the words Vevila said,

"…_This is your fault..."_

"…_A life for a life…"_

_"…Life for the many lives you took!"_

The lives that I took. The life of others that I forever blame myself. I killed the innocent and the innocent dies because of me. My loved ones suffer because of me, being burned alive, bounded together, unknowing as to what is going on, or what is happening. Then there's Asher. Unknowingly, in danger the longer he is with me. As if he knew what I was thinking and feeling, he kissed my hand. I kissed his back and leaned into him as we approach my parents' room. It was then that I decided that it was time. I needed to let him and his family know what I am, what is going on, and what is to come.


	16. 436

436

**Warning!**

**PLEASE GO AND READ "Let's Get Real" IF YOU HAVE NOT!**

**This chapter contains slight police violence. **

…

As we enter my parents' room, I get this feeling of Déjà vu. The dull grey lighting, machines that are keeping them alive, their faces—pale, monotone-like, and just sad. I stop at the doorway, unable to get myself to go any further and just look at them. Such a young thriving couple who gave me unconditional love and support, gone. I remanence on the time we all spent together; arguing like any family, laughing, spending time with each other almost every night. Comforting one another in times of need.

When Damion's grandmother passed last year, 'Mony and I took over as much as possible to help with the arrangements. Damion was closer to her than his parents. There were complications in the household and Damion and his sister eventually stayed their grandparents. After her death, Aunt Mai disappeared and no one, not even Damion, has heard from her. She lets us know that she's fine but never visits. I only met her once and that was at the funeral. His parents are very, well, traditional. Him dating 'Mony was fine, but when it came to marriage, it was complicated. Especially since they got married at 21. Somehow, Damion and Aunt Mai were able to convince them to accept it. Although due to their past, I don't think Damion gave a shit of they came to their wedding or not.

I remember another time with 'Mony's family. We were in Freer, Texas visiting her family when I was first introduced as their daughter. They were accepting and welcomed me in easily. It was weird and exciting at the same time. 'Mony was born in Freer, grew up in San Antonio (where she met Damion), then moved to Dallas later (where she met me). Her parents moved back down here when she was in college and she rarely get to see them because it's such a far drive. The amount of time it takes to get from Dallas to Freer, Tx is the same amount of time it would take to get from Dallas, Tx to New Orleans or Jackson, Mississippi. Yes, Texas is that big.

Being and meeting both of their families was nerve-wracking and exciting. Both egged them on about having children (not offending me) and moving near home. Both said that they were happy with me and loved the city. In actuality, 'Mony was terrified. Her health history was shady and due to her job and as stressful as it is and what she deals with, she was terrified of bringing a child into the world. This was one of the things we talked about a lot. Her and Damion talked about it and he was ready whenever she was, but she was unsure. He knew she was scared, but he never knew how deeply scared she was.

She never told anyone (except for Damion and me obviously) but she had been pregnant, three times before. There were two were miscarriages and the last one was an enforced abortion due to the severity of her health. All caused by stress and her health. She was terrified to go through with it all again. Once miscarriage is enough to hurt a woman enough but having to go through three is another story. Damion never pushed her after finding out about it. They went into researching in vitro fertilization (IVF)—combining the sperm and the egg outside of the body—and having a carrier to hold their baby (in this case, 'Mony's eggs and Damion's sperm). But looking deeper into it would cost more than they necessarily could afford. They decided to push it off for later when they're truly ready. Thankfully, not long after, I came into their lives and it relieved some of her fears of being a mom one day.

Thinking back on those times, and others, made me want to curl up in a ball and cry. Unfortunately, as much as I hate to say this, I'm glad they didn't have a child. If they would have, this would have been damaging to them. To lose both of your parents at the same time. If they did have a kid or two, who would have guardianship? More than likely 'Mony's parents, but where would I go? Technically, by law, they never signed any documentation on adopting me. By the time I met them, I had no form of ID nor did I have any money. She questioned it since I told her my parents kicked me out, but I came up with the fact I never got any. I was homeschooled and never got my license and since my parents moved around a lot, I never bothered to ask where I was from. I didn't have a cell phone when she found me, so I had no way of her identifying me. I came up with some generic names for my parents, Andrew and Diana Smith, and after some time, she gave up. They knew I was hiding something but didn't push me in hopes I would come to them. I didn't, I had planned not to. Not because I didn't want to, but because I couldn't.

And I regret it. Now, I wish I would have told them everything about me, just like they did to me. They knew nothing of the girl they took in. All they knew is what I told them, and it was mostly a lie. Thinking of how I kept my secret from them killed me and I found myself crying all over again. They were open with me about everything. And I couldn't do the same for them. All because I want something so bad, that, at this point, is too damned to receive. I held on to the hope of redemption for so long, that it brought lies, pain, regrets, and unspoken truths into my life. And now, I'm questioning everything. Was it worth it? Was keeping this to myself worth it if I still haven't been forgiven?

I look towards Asher and instantly come to the decision that I won't make this mistake again. I thought I would have Damion and 'Mony for longer than I did. And look where we're at. I can't do the same thing. I can't make the same mistake. I don't know how long I have with Asher, and I won't risk hindering our relationship because I'm holding onto some possibility that will never happen. Since man walked the earth, I have been holding onto the thought of being Forgiven, knowing that it'll take years to happen, only for it to be this long, and I haven't gotten shit.

I look back at my parents and just lean into Asher. I'm exhausted from everything and I just want to see their smiling faces again. To hear their voice and laughter. Hell, to hear them arguing over the guest room or cleaning the dishes, something! Anything! I want my parents back. I almost say a prayer to someone who could be listening, but I give up. I don't even bother. I know that they're gone, I just don't know why their bodies are still holding on.

"Xiana?" I'm pulled from my thought from Esme kneeling in front of me grabbing my hand. I look at her as a response.

"We called your grandparents; they and your aunt and uncle should be up here by tomorrow. We paid for their flight, hotel, and car rental. So, there's no need to worry about anything. They should be in by tomorrow evening. And don't worry about school, they know what is going on and is giving you a by-week. Okay?" All I could do is nod my head at her and stare off and look at my parents. I guess this means I get to see Aunt Mai? I would assume so.

Next thing I know I'm woken up by Asher notifying me that the police would like to talk to me. I take my time waking up fully and removing myself from his comfort. I look over and there are two police officers outside of the room. I look back at Asher with a questionable look.

"They came earlier and saw that you were asleep. Rosalie and Alice were only able to keep them away for so long. They want to be able to get to your parents' case and ask some questions." I nod my head and get up with him towards outside. Asher said he's going down to the cafeteria to get us something to eat. When I step outside both police officers stepped back to give me some space. I lean up against the door so that I have an eye-view of my parents.

"Ms. Oshiro, I am Officer Lee, and this is Detective Foyer, we are just here to ask some questions about your parents and to bring some news that we found out." I nod my head and allowed them to continue. They ask about my name and history with my parents. I don't bother going into detail as I did with Harmony since legally, I don't have to. They ask who I am friends with and the night of homecoming.

"Do you mind explaining to us the night before Homecoming?"

"Friday, my friends, Frankie, DJ, and Ren all got our dresses and planned on meeting up at my place Saturday afternoon to get ready for that night. I got home from school and made dinner, then 'Mony and Damion came in a few hours later. We ate, I tried on my dress and showed it to them, showered, and went to bed."

"Both of you guys park in your garage? Correct?"

"Yes."

"Did they tell you they were going out anywhere that night?"

"No. 'Mony, helped us get ready and never mentioned anything about going out. She hates driving at night and in the rain. They try not to if they can." I think back on that night. It wasn't raining too bad, but it was darker than it normally could've been. The detective and officer looked at each other then back to me.

"Did they have any friends here?"

"I'm not sure. The only people here that I know they talk to is the Loving's but that's only because we're neighbors with them. And the last time we all talked to them together was a few days after we moved here." They took another glance at each other and I finally asked.

"On the night of Homecoming, was there anything weird or unusual? Did something happen?"

"Not something that wouldn't normally happen."

"Care to elaborate?"

"I guess. There was your usual dancing inappropriately, kids making out with one another, getting in arguments over who dances with who, flirting, laughing, someone spiking the punch, the teachers going crazy over every little thing…"

"Do you know who spiked the punch?"

"No. but everyone had a hunch."

"Who?" I debated if I should say anything. Snitches get stitches, right? But seeing their reaction and see how this might correlate with my parents, fuck all that shit.

"When the principle found out someone spiked the punch, he went crazy. A few of the guys on the football and soccer team were overtly drunk laughing about it. it wasn't until later where someone found a flask. After that, the teachers went around making sure nobody had left…" as I say this, the memory of Alice grabbing me came back. the vivid images I saw came flashing forward. I looked up at them,

"They were hit by a student? Was it a hit and run? What happened?!" they looked at each other and bowed their heads.

"Was there anything that could've pointed to any of the stude-"

"Yes. On the flask had Lovin's last name engraved into it." they nodded their heads

"So, what did you find out exactly?" Detective Foyer responded,

"Well, first, thank you for being honest with us, I know this is hard. And secondly, yes, it was a hit and run. We may not have known where your parents were going, but Mrs. Oshiro was in the driver seat. Your parents were hit oncoming by another car. A truck specifically, based on the damage."

"You know who did it, don't you." It wasn't a question.

"We have a guess."

"Who?"

"We're unauthorized to say, Ms. Oshiro." Officer Lee said.

"Unauthorized my ass! Is he in custody!?"

"Ms. Oshiro, we're going to need you to calm down." Officer Lee said. Calm down? Calm. Down?

"Calm down? How can I calm down, WHEN MY PARENTS ARE FIGHTING FOR THEIR LIVES DUE TO INCOMPETENT PEOPLE! ARE THEY IN CUSTODY OR NOT!?" I was furious, my emotions were all over the place and I was shaking. The last time I was this emotional, I caused a tsunami in Asia. Out of nowhere, Asher came and stepped in front of me, blocking my sight from them.

"Let. Me. Go." I can feel my hands getting warm and I grab the door handle. I don't look at Asher because I know my face has morphed into something scary. I know that I don't look like myself. Honestly had he not stepped in front of me, I could've outed myself.

"I'm going to ask you one more time. IS. HE. IN. CUSTODY!?"

"You have five seconds to calm down or we will escort you out for disruption."

"ESCORT ME OUT!" I growled and not even two seconds later, the ground shook. As if he knew I was the one who did it, Asher turned around to face them.

"Leave. You came to get what you wanted, now go. If you're not going to answer her question, then get the fuck out of here." He had one arm blocking me from looking at them, holding my hand, shaking. I snapped out of it quickly realizing he was trying to hold back from shifting.

"We will arrest both of you if you don't calm down." I look over their shoulder, to see both are reaching for their cuffs. Asher is shaking slightly so I step in front of him faster than I should've.

"Like hell, you will. If you won't tell me, then fucking leave. But I'll be DAMNED if you arrest me. You're going to arrest the victim's family. Just because I wasn't to know if you have that lousy son of a homophobic bitch in custody?" I said with fierce in my voice. My hand still holding onto Asher behind me (unknowing to them) and my other one holding onto the doorframe. Officer Lee saw only one hand behind my back and drew his gun as quickly as possible.

"Put your hands where I can see them!"

"What the fuck?" Detective Foyer followed him.

"Get down right now! Put your hands where I can see them. NOW!" Asher growled loudly and the ground shook slightly harder. They trembled a little but didn't move their stance and kept looking back and forth from one another.

"What the fuck is wrong with you! We didn't do anything!" I look around for help and there are only nurses and patients watching. Some recording the whole thing, some showing signs of distress, others are frozen in shock.

"Put your guns down! They didn't do anything!" a random nurse yelled. They ignored them.

"We will shoot if you don't comply! Now put your hands where I can see them!"

"Bull shit! The minute I move my hands, you'll shoot. We're in 2046, and you pigs' STILL racial profile!" I scream, "We're a fucking set up to you, the black girl, and the Native American man!"

"Three!" these sons of bitches.

"Two!" a growl erupts from Asher, and my eyes go wide. As fast as I could, I grab the door handle and push Asher inside and slam the door shut. Before I hear "one" I hear a loud high pitch scream coming from outside and not even a half a second later, a large white wolf is standing in front of me ready to attack. I look outside to see if anyone can see inside the window but someone is blocking it. I look back and go towards Asher to calm him down. His form took up what is left of the space in the room and from the look in his eyes, he was beyond furious. I was too, but I was trying to calm myself down as much as possible. Although he has more control over stopping himself from forming quickly, he is erratic when he is in his wolf form. I hear arguing outside, but I block it out. and I try to gain Asher's attention. The only reason he hasn't broken down the door is that I'm in front of it.

"Asher! Listen to me! I'm okay! Look at me!" this goes on for a little while longer until his breath starts to even out and his focus is turned towards me. He closes his eyes for a quick second and then locks them with me. He slowly edges towards me and lets out a whimper.

"I'm ok my love. I promise." He rests his head on my shoulder and whimpers some more before going into a sitting position. I hug him and rub his soft fur. I listen to his heartbeat slow down and he licks my face.

"Ew! You know I hate it when you do that." I wipe my face with a smile. He smiles back and points towards the bathroom. I look at him with a questionable look but then realizes what he wants.

"OH! Okay, I'll see if there's a change of clothes. Let me know when you're good." I walk in and, thankfully, find some clothes on the counter. A few seconds later he notifies me that he's good. Without opening the door completely, I hand him the robes to put on.

"I'm good." I walk out and I see Asher in a patient's outfit, not long enough for him. Not that I'm complaining.

"Babe. My eyes are up here." He says with a smile on his face.

"Oh, I know. But my eyes were down there. And they were doing just fine, thank you!" I said smiling. I looked at him and asked him if he was ok. He looked at me confused and said,

"I should be asking you that. Xiana, what happened?" I took a deep breath in and said,

"I'll tell you later, I promise. Right now, is not the best time." We looked back outside to see if we can hear anything. Asher directs me to stay where I'm at and goes to the door and see. He cracks it to see what is going on, but it closes instantly. He looks back at me and says,

"Emmitt's blocking the door. We need to stay quiet." We sit on the uncomfortable chairs in my parents' room and we just wait.

About an hour later, there's a knock on the door, and Carlisle, Emmitt, Ren, and Alice come in. I stand up to apologize for the chaos and instead I'm engulfed by Emmitt in a hug.

"Holy shit girl, are you okay!?" Emmitt said, placing me down. I nod my head and try to apologize, but Alice stopped me.

"Xiana, there's no need to apologize. You did nothing wrong. They were wrong to draw their guns like that. Don't say another word to justify anything. They handled everything wrong. They should've left when you told them to but chose not to." she comes up to me and hugs me,

"I'm just glad you and Asher are okay. That's all that matters." She turns towards Asher and smiles,

"And you, my nephew. We are proud of you for withholding for as long as you did. I know it must've been hard to do so. Especially when the guns were pointing at Xi but thank you for holding off for as long as possible." She went up to him and hugged him.

"Now, here! Go put on some actual clothes." She winked at me. I rolled my eyes and looked at everyone else.

"What happened after we came inside?" they looked at one another and said the same thing as what I told Asher,

"I think it would be best if we discussed this elsewhere." I nod my head and outcomes, Asher, in black jeans, white shirt, and his boots. He looked sad.

"Asher, what's wrong?" he lets out a sigh and says,

"I miss my other boots…" we look off to the side where his torn-up clothes lay.

"Well, that why I got you these, they look exactly like those, only new." He looked at Alice and nodded his head but continue to look at his old boots. I smile a little, _what a drama queen_.


	17. Awake

**Hey guys!**

**I am sorry about the last chapter, I deleted it, but I was going through a lot of things at the time. But, I decided to say "fuck it!" and just put the rest out there. **

**Enjoy I guess. **

Awake

The next day, Asher, Esme, Carlisle, and I went up to Seattle to greet my family and bring them to our house in Forks. We pulled up to the Gate and waited until they all came. 'Mony's parents and Aunt Mai showed up first; everyone else was coming later this evening. I had shown them pictures of my family so that they can help point them out with me. No more than 15 minutes later, I see my aunt and grandparents. We wave them down and greet them.

"Nana, Papa! Over here! Aunt Mai!" I yell at them. I run to them with tears and I hug them.

"Oh, Mija! Look at you! Just as beautiful as the last time we saw you!" My grandmother said with tears in her eyes. I smiled and said thank you. I turned to my mysterious Aunt. We stare at each other and then she engulfs me into a tight hug and instantly I feel my shirt become wet from her quiet tears. She wasn't the most emotional person of the family (except to Damion), but I could feel the feeling of regret oozing off her. I console her until she is okay.

"It's ok. Come on, there are some people I want you guys to meet." We walk towards the car and I begin to introduce everyone. Asher and Carlisle place the luggage's in the trunk while Esme and I help my grandparents into the car. We drive a short distance to the hotel to allow them to settle in for a while before everyone else flies in. However, my grandparents want to take this time to look around Seattle. I invited Aunt Mai, but she preferred to stay at the hotel. I hugged her, knowing not to push her into coming, and left her to her comfort.

For about two hours, we explored Seattle and went to places my grandparents have both heard and haven't heard of. We ate and I called Aunt Mai to see if she wanted anything. So, we stopped by a burger joint before heading back to the hotel. Damion's parents and 'Mony's brother and sister-in-law were to arrive in the next 30 minutes.

"Asher," I said, laying on his chest in the hotel room. He kisses my forehead and response.

"Yes, love?"

"I'm scared." He squeezes me tightly.

"I'm here Omeale. I promise." I look up at him and kiss him. Then ask.

"Why do you call me that?" I asked. He smiled and looked down at me and replied,

"It's a blended name. Omega Female. An omega female is the empath of the group or family. She is the one that people trust, never the one to hinder or harm someone. The comforter and provider. The first time I saw you in the cafeteria when you were standing up for Frankie, your determination and protectiveness were prevalent and noteworthy. You'd only been there for a day and you made yourself known. And, when I saw you, I thought you were beautiful. It was shown again when I was being "claimed" by Nina. It showed me what I thought of you before. So, when I was looking up at you at your window, the name Omega popped in my head. And then came to the name Omeale." Asher said, smiling at me. My heart fluttered and I kissed him softly.

"You're such a dork. A sweet dork…" I smiled at him.

"I love you Xiana. And no matter what, I'm not leaving you." He kissed me back before I could respond. Before pulling away, I kissed him back.

"I love you too. So much." I said looking at him. He kissed my forehead and we went back to sitting in the comfort of silence.

By the time everyone else came, it was later in the evening at around 6. I had texted Ren, DJ, and Frankie all of what was going on. They sent their love and support and reassured me that I'm not alone. We were sitting at this Hibachi restaurant talking about nothing in general. We all ordered and ate—with the slight exception of Carlisle and Esme; Asher swallowed his, theirs, and what was left of my food. Then decided to call it a night. We were going back to Forks in the morning to stay at my place.

"So," Aunt Aliza said, side-eyeing me with a grin. "I see someone has finally caught your attention. He's a cutie. Where did you meet him?" she asked with a smile. Aunt Aliza was a child at heart. A perverted child and I loved it.

"At school. We ran into each other in gym class." I said nonchalantly.

"Oh, that's nice…" here it comes, "How's the sex though? Is it between half a sub or a footlong? Cut or uncut? Although, as big as he is, looks can be deceiving." She said glancing at him as he chokes on air. I try not to laugh knowing that he heard every word of this conversation. Aunt Mai raised an eyebrow at me waiting for me to respond.

"Wouldn't know. We haven't gotten to that step." I say walking towards the elevator in our hotel.

"Yet. And damn, let me know when you do. And use protection…well…as long as you can find a size for him." She says shrugging her shoulders. Asher is staring wide eyes at Carlisle and Esme as they try not to laugh while talking to my grandmothers.

"Double the protection just in case." Aunt Mai stated. I heard a whisper of "Jesus" coming from Asher. I look back and he's walking with his face in his hands embarrassed. I laugh a little and we head up to our rooms. We say goodnight and wait for the morning. But, in the meantime, Asher comes in the room and jumps face down in the bed. I laugh and fall on top of him.

"You ok babe?" I say, knowing damn well how he's feeling. He mumbles into the pillow,

"What. The absolute fuck. Is wrong with your Aunts?" he says, he looks up at me, "You'd think I'd be used to this by now? I mean, look at Uncle Emmett. But damn babe. You could've warned me." He goes back to nearly suffocating himself.

"I could have, yes. But did I? No. And in the end, you turned out okay." I kiss him and get up to take a shower. He groans but doesn't move as I laugh my way into the shower.

We make it home and we grab everyone's things. It was before we stepped into the house that I was put back into reality. The last bit of how the house looked like the night of the accident would be gone. The way their bedrooms looked would be done differently. Panic rose inside of me and Asher was to my aide instantly.

"They're going to move everything Asher. I can't let them move everything." I said going into a panic.

"Babe, it's okay. Aunt Alice came by and took pictures for you. She…she knew this would happen. Just breathe my love." He said holding me outside of the house. My grandparents were going to stay in my parent's and guest room. The Cullen's came by and fixed up the guest room for us. Aunt Mai was going to stay in my room while Uncle Manny and Aunt Aliza were going to stay downstairs on our couch with a pullout bed.

The next few days were hard. Constant visits to the hospital, silent prayers of recovery, and even a Priest visit to my parents and my house. I didn't grow up with religion, so to say I was awkward with having a Priest in the house and praying over my parents (who only went to church when we visit everyone…maybe) was to minimize the actual feeling I was feeling. My friends came by to meet everyone, and as unfortunately expected, an unnecessary argument or rather one-sided conversation started over one of my friends based on my traditional grandparents. Needless to say, it's not necessary and is implied about which "controversial" friend I am talking about. Every day, something was moved from its original place, and then moved back because it didn't belong there by me. It didn't take long for them to see what was going on, but that didn't stop Damion's parents from doing so.

To cool some of the tension, Esme invited everyone over for dinner that Friday. Asher and Emmett stopped by to get everyone and we headed to the Cullen's house. We were greeted at the door by Rosalie and Alice and I saw Ren and Bella on the couch with Edward, Jake, and Jasper playing Mario Cart. We all greeted one another and sat in the living room to get acquainted with one another. Alice and Rosalie offered a tour of the house as I went into the kitchen to help with the food.

"What are you nervous about?" Ren asked.

"I wouldn't say nervous. Just, overwhelmed really." I said shrugging my shoulders taking out the third batch of cookies for everyone. Mainly for Jake, Asher, and Uncle Manny.

"With your family staying or just in general?"

"Both." Esme walks in and gives a smile,

"There's nothing to worry about Xiana. No matter what happens, you have us to help my dear." I smile at her words and follow her notion to bring the food to the table. We all sit and eat as conversations are passed around. The evening turns into ease and dessert is passed and we head home. But then the conversation turns hard left and everything falls apart once the door is shut from the outside world.

"I think we should discuss what do we do if everything turns for the worst." My Halmoni (grandmother) said. We all looked at her and Aunt Mai called her out.

"Mom? Are you serious right now? Now is not the time to discuss something like this." She said in a strict tone.

"Don't speak to your mother like that Mai! She is only telling the truth!" Uncle Manny jumped in.

"That may be the truth, but now is not the time for that. Talking as if they're dead will only make them." My Halbogi looked at him and waved him off.

"Then what about Xiana! What do we do with her?" I was taken back, he sounded as if I was an object.

"She's going to live with us! That's obvious! Is it not!?" Papa yelled. Aunt Mai steppe in with a bitter truth.

"Yeah, you will. But they," pointing at Halmoni and Halbogi, "won't. They're not too keen on having children. Never did, and never will." Aunt Mai silenced the whole room. Her parents looked at her with a look of embarrassment.

"Mai, now is not the time-" she laughed,

"_Now _is not the time, but it's the perfect time to plan an unknown future, right? Why don't you just admit it already! You never wanted us! You never cared for Damion and me! The only reason you had us was because your family wanted you too. You never loved Damion or me. Why do you think you were the last people to know about the wedding? Why do you think I never come to any family functions?" she looked at them with tears in her eyes, shaking uncontrollably.

"You screwed us over, and I'll be _damned _if you do the same to Xi. You destroyed us in the most inhuman way possible. You terrorized us, blamed us, beat us, for what? Because we 'ruined' your future! We didn't arrange to marry you guys. We didn't ask to be born under you. We did nothing, _nothing _to deserve what you did. And now, you have the audacity to stand here to rid of your son! As if he is already dead! No! No more! I am sick of this! Having to run away from my own family just to stay away from you two. So, we will not talk about the arrangements! This fucking conversation is over!" She said, pure anger and hatred consumed in her voice and eyes. Nana consoled her as tears sprang from her eyes. Years' worth of trauma unfolds from within. Emotions and feelings depart from her. Part of the unspoken truth comes out and the room goes silent. Taking the opportunity, Aunt Mai dismissed herself to my room and our eyes fall on my other grandparents.

"I think enough has been said for the night," Nana said in a hushed tone ending any other conversation that may erupt. Resulting in everyone getting settled in for the time being. I ran up to my room and laid down next to my aunt. No words were said, I just engulfed her and allowed the emotions to freefall. Aunt Aliza came in and hugged her on the other side. Without a doubt, her cries could be heard from the outside. Years of pain and agony, regret and sorrow, helplessness, and fright, all released from her. The tighter we held onto her, the more she released. It was her cry for help, for her forgiveness, and her pain. I can only imagine the pain she and Damion went through growing up.

After some time, her cries stilled, and she drifted off to sleep. Aunt Aliza and I somehow slept there in my bed for the rest of the night. Only to wake when we heard sniffing and felt movement. We laid there in silence and tears started forming again. Though this time, these weren't loud ones, rather than silent ones. The rest of the day, Mai stayed in my room only coming out to grab something to eat, shower, and use the restroom. Refusing to acknowledge her parents, we head to the hospital to visit Damion and 'Mony to receive the news that they were taken off life support and are awake. Tears of joy were passed around, the confusion and a nagging feeling stayed in the back of my head. But I brushed it off until I saw them.


	18. Fact or Fiction

It wasn't them. That wasn't 'Mony nor was that Damion. I could tell the second we made eye contact. The light that shined in their eyes before, gone. The love and happiness that was present, gone. What was there was emptiness, hate, and lifeless. Soulless in their now dilated eyes. When I saw them, a vision was presented, and their faces morphed into Them. Vevila and Ubel. I knew Harmony and Damion moved on! Then, the words that Damion and Harmony said to me popped into my head.

"_What you are about to see and go through isn't us…"_

"_Don't be deceived about what is happening my love. No matter what, remember US, not them…"_

"_We love you. Forever and always..."_

I backed out of the room slowly and a sinister smile played upon "Damion's" face. He looked at me with his eyes and called me out.

"Where are you going Xiana? We don't get a hug?" He said, laughing as if this was a joke. I smiled a fake smile and silently wished I was anywhere but here. I walked over to Damion (Ubel) and leaned down to hug him. He had a faint smell of decay and was ice cold. I backed away as fast as I could in the least noticeable way. I went over to hug Harmony (Vevila) and she grasps onto me, digging her nails into me, almost making me cry out. She whispers in my ear,

"Not a word or everyone dies. Got it?" she says before pulling away from me. I slightly nod and take a step back.

"I missed my baby girl." She smiles at me. I tell everyone I wasn't feeling well and step out for air. Once out of the room, I b-line for the elevator to leave. I run into Emmett coming out of the elevator with Edward.

"Woah, Woah, Woah, Xiana. Where's the fire?" Emmett says jokingly. My mind running a mile a minute and Edward calls me out.

"What was that?" I look at him confused and look behind me, thinking he saw something, but he was looking at me. He glanced at Emmett then back at me with a terrifying and questionable look on his face.

"Come with me. Emmett, call Carlisle to check on the Oshiro's. Let him know that Xiana is in my office. I'll call Asher and Bella." Edward said turning back towards the elevator. Emmett nods his head without questions and heads towards my "parents" room. I follow Edward and he calls Bella and Asher up to his office. We stay silent the whole time until we reach our destination. Upon arrival, Asher grabs me into a hug and asks if I'm okay.

"I'm fine. Just, I don't know, shocked?"

"Why are you confused about your parents being alive?" Edward asked outright. Bella looks at him as if he has lost his mind.

"Edward?" he ignores her.

"Why were you trying to run from your parents' room? Why are you afraid? Who were those people?" Edward said, stressing each word and pulling Bella behind him as if I'm going to hurt her.

"Edward! Stop it! What is going on!" Bella says, attempting to step around him. Asher looks at him confused and angry.

"What happened?" Asher asked me, looking at me confused.

"She said her parents shouldn't be alive and that she has to hurry up to get out of the hospital before everyone dies. Xiana, what the hell did you mean by that?" Asher and Bella looked at Edward with wide eyes and Asher looked at me.

"Baby, what is he talking about?" I look up at him and think to myself, it's time. It's time to tell them who I am.

"Who are you?!" I looked at Edward and instantly realized he could read minds. He read my mind and he misunderstood everything.

"Then explain to us what the hell is going on!" I reacted back and Asher placed himself in front of me.

"Shicheli! (grandfather) Stop it! you're scaring her!" I look at Asher then back at Edward. Before anyone could say anything, Alice walks in.

"Edward stop it! She'll explain later." He looks towards Alice then glairs back at me. A growl is heard from Asher.

"Asher!" Ren says behind us. "You know better." He looks behind me and at Ren.

"Mom, what am I supposed to do? Allow him to kill my imprint!?" Asher says, his body shaking uncontrollably. I grab ahold of his arm to turn him towards me. He does but keeps his eyes everywhere from me.

"Asher, stop Hun, it's fine," I say, trying to gain his attention. He grabs ahold of me tightly as if he's protecting me from them.

"Asher calm down. You don't want to phase! You'll hurt Xi!" Jake said,

"You think I'd hurt her!" his body heat escalates instantly. I grab ahold of his face to look at me.

"Asher, stop! I'm fine! No one is going to hurt me! You have to calm down!" I say to him as calmly as possible. He looks into my eyes and his breathing staggers a little bit.

"It's okay baby. No one is going to hurt me. I know you won't hurt me, Asher." I wrap my arms around him and pull him close. He places his head in my neck and squeezes me tightly. Nobody in the room says a thing until he has fully calmed down. He raises his head and looks at me. I give him a smile of reassurance and bring my attention to everyone in the room.

"I will explain everything later tonight." Looking back at Asher, "You deserve to know everything about me. Things I haven't told a single soul. Not even Harmony and Damion. I've learned from the mistake of not telling anyone, and because I love you, I think it's time to confess some things." Asher looks at me with confusion. His grip stays the same and he nods his head. I can tell he's nervous. Everyone in the room is, but I give him a sad smile and hope that he trusts me.

I went back to my family with Asher in tow. When we got to the room, all eyes were on me. Uncle Manny asked where I disappeared to.

"Oh, I just needed some air. I figured you guys could use extra time with them since I live here." I said smiling. They all nodded and went back to talking with each other. I could feel Asher stiff behind me. When I looked up at him, he was making direct contact at Damion and Harmony. He knew something was wrong too. We stayed a little while longer before leaving for the evening.

Since it was the weekend, and I trust that my family won't kill each other, I decided to head over to the Cullen's house to explain everything. Asher came to pick me up and I can feel tension running off him every second that goes by. When we pull up to the house, he comes around to open the door for me and helps me out of the car. He stands there, looking at me, then kisses me softly.

"No matter what, I'll always love you Omeale." He says looking at me for the first time since we got into the car. I looked up at him and smiled and hugged him before leading me inside. Once inside we headed towards the living room where everyone was situated. All looking in my direction, the men placed in front of their mates, as if I was to harm anyone there. It hurt, but I understood. I took a deep breath and took center stage.

"I guess I owe everyone here an explanation."


	19. Once Upon a Time

Once Upon a Time

I stood there nervously in front of everyone. Deep breathing and trying to figure out where to start. Asher senses my nervousness and walks over to me to standby me and holds my hand. He looks down at me with a genuine smile. I'm not going to lie; I was afraid he would have avoided coming near me until this point. But for him, standing next to me now only signifies more that no matter what, he'd be by my side. I look back at his family and begin.

"I'm not sure where to start," I said silently.

"How about the beginning," Edward said impatiently. Bella smacked him in the arm for his comment.

"Okay. Well, for starters, my name is Xiana and I came from, well, I'm not originally from here."

"What do you mean by here, dear?" Esme asked from besides Carlisle (the only person who seem to realize that I wasn't any harm).

"I mean, I wasn't _born_ here. On earth. More like, fallen to the earth and was morphed into the image of what you see now." I said, trying to ease them into the truth. Carlisle looked at me with wide eyes. Edward looked at him, then at me with shock.

"You're one of the Fallen," Carlisle whispered. Everyone looked at him then back at me. I nodded my head, agreeing with his statement. "But how? I didn't think that was…how is that possible?" He asked, his eyes never leaving mine.

"Well, as most people would know, those who were outcasted fell to the earth. We're immortal, walking amongst humans. Never aging and always on the run. We can die outside of natural causes like other humans, but we can't get sick, have a disease, or anything like that. We can freeze to death, have a heat stroke, catch a bullet, you know, other ways of death. A blessing and a curse, if you will."

"How long have you been here?" Jasper asked.

"You know the book of Genesis?" I looked at them. "After everything was created and the second after Lucifer decided to deceive Adam and Eve. Jealousy is a bitch, and my friends and I fell for it. His charm was uncanny, but his ways were unknown. He and his followers were cast out of Heaven as soon as the bite was taken."

"But you were cast to Hell," Carlisle said.

"Ironic huh? You must remember, whereas this scripture you read today is not what was made yesterday. By the time someone edited it, Hell could be Hell or earth. If the earth has was deemed as such, the earth could have been Hell." I said answering back. They all looked at me and Rosalie asked.

"Don't Angels have wings?"

"Yes," I looked down and away, "But I got rid of mine a long time ago. I felt as if I didn't deserve them after the pain I caused."

"Regret. What happened?" Jasper asked. I looked up and took a deep breath.

"I'll start from the beginning. It'll make things easier." I received a bunch of nods and begun.

"So, as stated before, I have been here since the book of Genesis. I have been through every historical even and experienced every frightening feeling that came with it. So, any questions you may have, I could probably answer and debunk for you." I said smiling.

"I didn't travel earth by myself. I had friends with me as we roam this world together. There were 4 of us. Abdu, who was like the older brother all of us loved, with his twin sister Abdulla, my nearest and dearest sister, and Vevila," I looked down, "The one we all looked up to. She was the most beautiful one, inside and out. She could sing you to sleep and awake. She was the best person to have around. We were never far from one another and stood by each other. Until one day when Vevila started to run off somewhere without our knowledge. It wasn't like we had to know where one was at, but it started to get worrisome when she would disappear for days at a time and come back different.

"She'd come back as a whole different person. Then after a few days, she's back to her normal self, then she'd go missing again. We asked her what was going on and she would just get mad. We knew we were losing her when she would start putting us to sleep mid-conversation when we confronted her or if we woke up in the middle of the night to see her leave. We knew what was happening. She was changing, she was leaving us, just like most of us had done. She found light in the dark realm. Specifically, with a man name Ubel.

"She had tried to coax us into going with her, but to no avail did that happen. The more we refused, the angrier she would get. We tried to reason with her, but she was long gone. And soon, she was permanently gone too. So then, it was just Abdu, Abdulla, and me. It hurt, and we constantly thought of her, but, you know, what can you do?

"This wasn't uncommon; for angels to say, 'fuck this shit, I'm out'" I said shaking my head looking back at everyone. "Hell, _I _almost said that. Everyone was holding onto forgiveness, redemption, whatever! Then it just got to the point where some of us just…gave up. The feeling of hopelessness and depression consumed you and you spiraled downward. Sometimes, you were targeted and fell for the trap. Hell, some of us were caught off-guard and killed. We were at war, and the ones who were stuck on earth were in the center of the battle. But my friends and I held on…until, well, until Vevila finalized our friendship with death." I looked away and fought off tears that tried to escape through my eyes.

"She killed Abdu and Abdulla, to cause pain and lure me on her path. She cold-blooded killed them and smiled about it. I cried for hours then had to find the strength and courage to bring them back to were we fell originally. I buried them with their weapons and blessed their graves so that no man could find them. No matter how deep a man could dig in their grave, they would never reach them. No matter how close a man could get to them, they wouldn't be able to even walk over them. If the grass around them were to dry up, the grass that lays on their bodies will still be luscious green.

"After that, I was alone. I kept to myself and made sure no one got close to me. I knew how death worked with humans, so why would I risk being near others if I would just lose them in the end? Occasionally, I'd run upon a fallen and it was unknown how the meeting would end. Sometimes I would travel with them, other times, I was fighting to stay away from them. Just like humans, not everyone was peaceful.

"I caught up with Vevila again later. She had given birth to a hybrid—half demon, half angel baby. Her name was Morfran. She was a weird blend of both of her parents. If anything, she could have been beautiful if it wasn't for the fact that her dad is a demon and her mom was a cold heartless bitch." I shook my head and continued onward. "Anyways, they caught up with me and we were fighting out of human eyesight in Pompeii…" I stopped, my breath staggered as I tried to continue onward, reliving, and regretting the memory of that day.

"It was an accident. Vevila and Ubel had Morfran attack me above the volcano. I dodged her attack and removed her from me, I didn't realize what was going on, until…until she fell in. The volcano was already irritable, and her falling in caused the eruption. I stood in shock at what I had done and what was happening. Not only did Morfran die, but so did the town under." I said crying, silent tears falling endlessly. "Innocent lives are taken before they were even ready. I realized later when I went back decades later that they were preparing to leave because the eruption was going to happen. But me killing Morfran, sped up the time and…" I couldn't finish the sentence.

"When I was leaving the scene, Vevila cries could be heard miles away. A cry any woman or parent would have when they lose their child. Morfran may have not been necessarily good, but she was still a kid. After that day, I went back to where I buried Abdu and Abdulla and cut my wings." I heard a gasp and saw faces that were shocked. "I felt like I didn't deserve them anymore. I felt like I did the ultimate crime. I killed a child, children, families, pets, animals, people of all kinds. Good, bad, whatever. I slaughtered a whole city and villages nearby." I was cut off by Ren,

"But you did it on accident Xi. You were protecting yourself."

"At what cost is it to kill innocent lives to save my own. Shouldn't it be the other way around? Shouldn't I risk my life to save others?" I say looking at her. Asher holds me up-right and I finally let go of the part of the painful series I held onto my whole life. After getting myself together, I take a deep breath and continue onto hard part number two.

"After that, I roamed the earth on foot. Unfortunately, I came upon some more challenges in the 15th century." I take a pause and look around the room, waiting for someone to catch on quickly. It didn't take long. Being as brave as she is, Alice said it.

"The transatlantic slave trade…" I nodded my head. The room was silent, and tension settled. If they wanted to know about me, they were going to get the full effect. It's one thing to learn about it in history class, it's another to hear the story from someone who lived through it.

"What? You didn't expect someone immortal that looks like me to get away from historical events, did you?" I said with a sarcastic muse. "If I'm honest, I'm shocked that I even lived through _that_. Especially since it lasted for over 400 years. Can you imagine? That's over 200,000 calendar days. And every single one of those days was pure agony and torture." I could feel my face become dark, morphing into something that could scare children. I turn away from everyone and look out the window.

"Every day was hell. You didn't know what was going to happen next. I had somehow survived the beatings, watching other people die, toxic environments where you see your friends and family members of all ages die next to you. Survived un-sanitized conditions. One wrong move, one wrong look, hell, I saw someone get beaten for having pneumonia and they coughed too hard. Being hypersexualized, getting raped, presented as prizes and objects, being murdered, being slaughtered for no reason…I somehow survived it. And every day, I wished for death. But I was too scared to end my life on my own. Especially then." I laughed to myself and continued looking back at them this time.

"You know what history didn't tell you? Besides burning the bodies of those who were considered as 'savages' and 'not human', you know what they did, _beforehand_? They raped and beat us some more. Scalp us and cut us up. Fed us to animals they would eat later. Left us on the side of the road. Not even to bother burying us to hide us from other people. Because, you know, that's too much work to do after killing us brutally.

"It didn't matter what gender you were either. Man or woman, child, adult, or teen; they'd kill you and kiss their wife and baby as if they didn't just kill a wife and baby of someone else. You can only imagine how much worse it got for me when I ran into Vevila and Ubel again. I remember clearly. I was being auctioned off and I could hear a chant being played. I turned and saw them, dressed to the 9's was Vevila and Ubel. They blended in well and bid for me. I was more afraid to go with them than to anyone else. But they didn't win, another man did. But that didn't matter. Vevila and Ubel slaughtered the family, hid their bodies, and took over the plantation until officials came through. During that time, they were worse than the original masters of the house. But what could we do? If we even walked outside without our owner, they'd kill us. But using that time, some of us ran. Some of us made it, others…." I said trailing off.

"It wasn't until I came across a certain someone in New Orleans where I knew I'd be protected, and I didn't even have to bother hiding." I smiled at the thought of the woman who started my journey to get out of the south. "You ever heard of a woman named Marie Laveau?" I said looking up at them with a smile. Eyebrows rose and I took that as a yes.

"There's a common misconception when it came to Blacks owning slaves. Did some of us still get beat? Yes, not saying that didn't happen. But Ms. Laveau didn't do that. She was working with the underground railroad. She allowed slaves, like me, to use her house as a stopping ground before continuing onward. She was a wonderful lady." I smile at the memory of her. "She used her tomb for other slaves since blacks couldn't afford one, freed or not. She helped all of those of every color, and she knew all secrets of them too. She wasn't malicious or spiteful, nor was she evil or conniving. She was a saint to the majority of us. She would provide blessings and give us charms so that we cross safely to our next destination out of the south. I was lucky enough to meet her.

"The second she saw me; she knew what and who I was. She had a vision of someone coming to her in a human form, dressed like those around her, asking for help. She told me she had that vision when she was a teenager. And occasionally, I would pop into her dream. She didn't know what I'd look like exactly, but she could tell by my eyes. She said she could see there was something different about me. Then the vision of her dreams popped into her head and she knew. I cried and broke down in her arms. And like the mother she was, she held me. She knew what I had gone through, what I had seen, felt, and experience. Not only as a woman in that period, but as a black woman then too. She felt the pain of mine and her mother, her mother's mother, and so forth. The only difference with mine was, I was immortal, and I couldn't just die with my secrets naturally as anyone else could've.

"I stayed with her for a year or so, I felt safe for once, but I knew I had to leave eventually. It was only a matter of time before Ubel and Vevila showed up. I hated leaving but we both knew I had to go. Although I was considered a free slave, it didn't mean shit to anyone who saw me. You were dead onsite depending on the mood of the person." I said reliving some of the moments.

"You could only imagine how it was when the Confederacy and Union war started. Trying to run throughout that bullshit was hard. Seeing your brothers, fathers, sons, daughters, mothers, and anyone who resembled you—black or high yellow—on the side of the road from being at the wrong place at the wrong time, was sickening. The whole point of the was …well…fucked up." I say this looking around the room. Jasper, Alice, and Rosalie avoiding my eyes, I turn away and continued.

"After that, it was all about managing to stay alive. When everywhere you turn there was a town slaughtered, you knew who it could've belonged to. When the Civil Rights movement came about, I thought things would lookup. And, granted, to a degree it did. But not by much. The government bombed minority living areas with drugs, guns, and businesses for us to rely on while taring down our own. Continued to kidnap, drug, raped and used Native American, Black, and Hispanic women and girls. We'd go missing at high numbers, and even today, it's still happening. But you can only imagine how much no one gave a shit then, as people finally care now." I say, Asher rubs my back and I lean into him. I see Ren grab Jake's hand and he kisses hers. I smile and continue.

"So needless to say, I've been through some bullshit. But not once did I ever tell anyone all of what I have told you guys. Not even 'Mony and Damion. I wasn't allowed to. It was forbidden to allow anyone to know about us. The punishment was to continue to be stuck here for eternity and more. So, with every relationship and friendship, I ever gain, I never said anything. I had no reason to either since I wasn't going to be in one place very long and because the average age of survival was 35 back then. Sanitation wasn't the best and normally consumed the person if they were sick or had an infection. And to be honest, it wasn't like I knew much about it as time went on. I learned something new every day. Cures and stuff? No idea, I only knew from what time I had spent with Mrs. Laveau. I had gained her knowledge and used that to the best of my abilities." I said honestly, now about to get ready to tell the last painful part of my life.

"I met 'Mony and Damion in Dallas a few years back. I was homeless and, just like Marie, I had a dream about meeting a couple who would take me in as their own and care for me. 'Mony saw me under a bridge and called me to her car in the middle of Dallas traffic. Every time I think back on it, I laugh because I could have been a psycho-killer, and yet, she trusted me at that moment that I wouldn't hurt her." I stopped as tears started to form again.

"Her and Damion took me under as their own. They questioned my story and the fact that I didn't have any identification on me, nor did I have any attached to me in the system. That was probably the hardest thing about living in today's day and age. Technology put a halt on the story I used to give to people. They created an identification file for me, and I became Xiana Smith Oshiro. The Smith was from a random name I gave them that was my parents." I shrugged my shoulders. "I could tell that they wanted to know, but I never told them. I never told them in hopes that I would be forgiven and then one day I would have been able to after that. But I wasn't given that option or chance…" I look down and lean more into Asher.

"So, leading up to the hospital. Yes, I did say that they weren't supposed to be here, because they're not. 'Mony and Damion died. They came to me in a dream to say their goodbyes and crossed over. Their bodies weren't being kept alive by them, not by the machines, but is preserved for-" I was cut off by Edward.

"Vevila and Ubel." I nodded. Asher stiffed and grabbed me tighter.

"That's why something felt off? Those weren't your parents." I shook my head and agreed.

"So, what do we do?" Emmett said.

"I don't know. I can't do anything." I told them taking a deep breath while holding onto Asher.

"There has to be something! We can't allow you to live with them when your family leaves!" Jake said. Everyone agreed, based on the outcome and history I have with them.

"I don't know. I doubt that they will allow me out of their sight, except for school. If you start acting differently around them, they'll know something is up and will do more harm to everyone I love. Knowing them, they've watched me, watched my every move. They know who my friends are, who you guys are, who I hate, and who I love." I said, looking at Asher in the last part.

"We'll figure something out. In the meantime, when your parents are released, we'll keep an eye out for you. Go unnoticed as much as possible and try not to give anything away." Carlisle says. I lean into Asher and say a silent prayer to whoever is willing to listen. I hope everything turns out better than it has been going so far.

"Now I have a question for you guys. When were you guys going to tell me that you are vampires?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.


	20. Family Dynamic

The room went quiet and everyone looked at one another. Jake and Asher watched in humor at the facial expressions being passed around.

"Come on, guys. I just told you I've been around since being naked was a trend. You didn't think that I wouldn't know what you guys are?" I asked, looking at everyone. Carlisle responded,

"I guess you could say we never thought about it, to be honest. But I assume now is a better time than never." He said, Alice chimed in,

"That's why I couldn't see you." Everyone looked at her. Edward's eyes went big. Jeeze man, stay out of other people's heads; have you not heard of privacy? He looked in my direction. _"exactly…" _

"What do you mean Alice?" Rosalie asked.

"Last year, I saw a couple driving in a UHAUL truck towards Forks. But then, I saw a lady driving a car with someone in the passenger seat, but I couldn't see who. The person was blurry. Almost like a fog shaping the body. I couldn't tell who or what it was. I knew it was a person, but I couldn't see who.

"I then saw that same person at school, in my class, sitting next to Asher. I saw them outside next to Asher when he showed himself. I kept seeing this blurred image or vision randomly…up until you came Xiana." Alice said looking at me.

"Alice can only see what she knew of her human life. She's recently been able to see werewolves and Renesmee." Bella said.

"And ever since you've came to Forks, it's the first time I've been able to see Asher. I couldn't see you because I've never encountered someone like you, but I was to see some of you-"

"Because I'm in an image of a human." I finished for her. She nodded her head and sat back in disbelief.

"So, I take it that you," pointing to Alice, "can see the future. And you," pointing to Edward, "can read minds. Anyone else have powers?"

"I can mentally shield and project images to the mind," Bella said.

"I can communicate with touch." Ren pipped in.

"And I can manipulate emotions," Jasper said. Now that makes perfect sense.

"So, what's your story? How did you guys come into the immortal world?" I said, taking a seat next to Asher on the floor. Everyone looked at Carlisle, who just smiled.

"I brought them into this world. Apart from Jasper and Alice." He says with a grin.

"I saw Jasper and me living with them. So, I figured I'd just meet them up and we stay with them." She says gleefully.

"So, what, you just went around changing people?" Not accusing, but…

"No, I changed them with good intent, I meant no harm by it. When I came across them, they were on the verge of death. After Esme, I have not tasted a drop of human blood." I nod my head. I didn't want to ask since it wasn't my business, but I wanted to know their story. But from the looks of their faces and the fact that Edward is slightly shaking his head no towards me, I assume it would be best to not ask. So instead I asked another important question.

"So, what's the actual family dynamic here. Ren looks way too much like Edward just to be Bella's little sister." I said raising an eyebrow. Ren answered,

"That's because they're my parents," she says with a smile. "Jake is my husband," my eyebrows shot up as she continues, "and Asher is my son." Pause.

"Pause. Hold up. Rewind. Let's all take a deep breath and repeat what you just said. Asher…him," pointing to the fine specimen next to me, "is your _son_?" I look around the room to amusing faces.

"How old are you? What's your story? Screw mine, _this,_ is more important." I said looking at Jake and Ren. Jake laughs and goes in,

"Well, Ren and I stopped aging between 18 and 20. I was born in 1994 and she was born in 2012."

"That means you're, what, 34, 35?" I say out loud, "Wait! That means you're, like, 50 Jake!" I look at Ren, "you married the youngest looking 50-year-old sugar daddy I've ever seen." They all laugh at my amusement.

"Yeah, that's true. But we didn't start dating until after high school and in the middle of college. I think I was technically 19-ish. An imprint always has a choice of how the relationship dynamic is supposed to be. I wanted to go to school and meet people before entering that stage with Jake. And it's the imprinter to understand and respect the imprintee's wishes. Plus, everyone would kick his behind while Aunt Alice and grandmama sat back and drank deer's blood from a wine glass."

"That doesn't sound bad right now," Esme said. Shrugging her shoulders and motioned them to continue.

"Anyways, after we got together, we ah, well…"

"I got pregnant for Asher." Ren finishes rolling her eyes. The girls in the room start laughing as the guys glare at Jake. Asher leans over and whispers,

"I wasn't exactly planned…so soon." He says, sending me a grin. I raise my eyebrows and laugh.

"The imprint bond is strong. Especially after completing it." Ren shrugs her shoulders and a growl is heard from Edward.

"Babe please don't antagonize your dad." She smiles,

"So, we got married when Asher was six-months-old. Only close friends and families came to the wedding. We didn't want to hide that we got married,"

"They needed to hide me. Technically, werewolf, vampire, and human run in my blood. Granted, the vampire gene is low and barely existent, but still. Even though I resemble my dad mostly now, when I was a baby, I looked like mom. And everyone saw it because everyone saw her when she was a baby. So, everyone was sworn to secrecy to not say anything. You can only imagine how the wolves felt when they realized another hybrid was being born." He says with amusement.

"Was it that bad?" the look on everyone's faces. Ren laughs and comments.

"Let's just say, even if mom was able to have another kid, they wouldn't risk it. My birth caused so much trouble, it started four fights, the pack breaking up, and World War III with the Volturi. Thankfully, no one fought, but it could've ended in death." I look at them with disbelief. Then look at Edward and Bella,

"You guys having sex could've killed everyone in this room. That's something to be proud of." I say in amusement. Emmitt bust out laughing while Carlisle hold's back his laugh.

"So, any other weird family dynamic? Or is that all?" I say, hoping there's more.

"Sorry to ruin your excitement, but no, there isn't," Edward says smiling. I pout and shake my head and look at everyone.

"This is one weird-ass family, huh?" Everyone nods their head and Asher wraps his arms around my shoulder,

"Yep, and you're part of it, babe." He says, pulling me into him and kisses my forehead.

"Just don't have kids soon. I'm not ready to be a great-grandmother and I don't know how everything would turn out having a part human, werewolf, and angel child." Bella says with humor, but seriousness on the great-grandmother comment. I nod my head in agreement.

"Speaking of which," Emmitt leaves then comes back with a present. He tosses it to me.

"What's this?" I said nervously.

"Open it and see." He says with a cheeky grin. And I did. And dear god. I hid my face in my hands and Asher looks inside.

"Really Uncle Em? Condoms?" Everyone rolls their eyes and smiles.

"What? As Bells said, we got to make sure no other little ones are running around here." I look at him and smile.

"Asher's birth is a running joke I see." Everyone nods, Asher shrugs and smiles,

"You get used to it. And on that note, we should leave." Asher gets up and reaches to lift me. We say our goodbyes and head to his truck. On the way home, I ask Asher an important question.

"How come Jake and Ren didn't have another kid? I was kind of afraid to ask her directly." I said turning towards him. He shakes his head and smiles,

"They want to, but because I was a surprise, they wanted to wait. I wouldn't be surprised if mom was pregnant now. I had been staying with everyone lately, rather than on the Reservation. I grew up mostly there. So, I can only imagine as to why suddenly I have to stay in Forks rather than La Push." He shrugs his shoulders,

"I wouldn't mind a sibling though. Although, with the pack, I'd rather have a little sister." He says smiling.

"Well, I think regardless, you'd be a great big brother." He smiles in my direction. And we quietly drive home, going back to the reality of my life.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow," kisses me softly, "Night babe," I say goodbye and head inside for the unknown.


End file.
